


Hello Old Friend

by Ukume94



Category: Original Work, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Mentions of Caryl, Old Friends, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Past Abuse, Past Lives, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 83
Words: 87,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>one day I was day dreaming about The Walking Dead and decided to create my own character. I hope you like it. Something different for me. :) Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> one day I was day dreaming about The Walking Dead and decided to create my own character. I hope you like it. Something different for me. :) Enjoy.

I didn't know how to react when I saw him. Standing there with this group of people and an opossum in his hands.  
I haven't seen Daryl for a couple years before the outbreak.  
I had my son Elias was 6 at the time, my son knew Daryl as his uncle.  
I grew up in the same neighborhood with Daryl but I was a few years younger then Merle and him. Merle, where is Merle?  
His group and him went one by one into Deanna's home to have that "chat".  
When I went for mine she put me to work in kitchen duty, I mean what the hell was that about?  
I hated cooking to begin with.  
They were shown their new houses. Mine just across the street from them.  
I kinda think it was unnecessary for me to have such a big house on my own.  
I remember the time when I wanted a house like the one I have now.  
Elias would have been so happy to see all the room I have.  
The night rolled in and I watched from my porch Daryl and the people he was with talk on their porch quietly.  
They seem very fearful and untrusting.  
Daryl was always that way to begin with but now it's worse.  
The next morning I serve the people their food like I do everyday.  
Daryl's group come and take plates and eat at the tables we have around "the park".  
Daryl grabs a plate and waits for everyone to grab their servings.  
I have the biscuits and gravy, I did it on purpose I know how much Daryl loves biscuits and gravy.  
Daryl stands in front of me his head down looking at the plate in his hands.  
"Would you like some biscuits and gravy Daryl?" I ask before scooping up some of the food.  
Daryl finally looks up with a confused look on his face.  
"How do you?-" he stops and stares his eyes ready to pop out his eye sockets. "Anna? When? How?" He drops his plate on the table and grabs me into his arms.  
Alas a Dixon hug I've been waiting for since, that time I was 20.  
"We need to talk, let someone take over this job and we could catch up."  
"Hold on."  
I ask Jessica to do my duty which she had no problem with.  
He grabbed his plate and took me over to the table his group were sitting.  
He takes a seat next to an older woman with a pixie cut, her smile reaching her eyes.  
"Hi, I'm Carol." She reaches her hand over the table for mine.  
I take her hand and introduce myself.  
"Anna and I kinda grew up together." Daryl says with a mouthful of eggs.  
He never had table manners.  
"Is that right? How was Daryl as a teen?" Asks Carol.  
"I didn't know him as a teen he was in his late twenties I was in my early twenties. I moved from Colorado to Georgia with my parents they said it would be a new start for the family."  
I know a twenty one year old still living with her parents, first college was to expensive and they said with me not in the house they thought I was going to go out and start to do drugs, they were kinda over protective. How did we get a house close to the Dixons? My dad screwed up, we bought the house of our dreams he said later to find out the house was a total piece of shit. Smelly and old. Great job dad.  
"How are you? How's Elias? How long have you been here?" Daryl asks after he finishes eating.  
"I'm here. I've been here for about a month, Aaron found me alone in a house full of dead bums. He brought me here and they gave me a home, I live across the street from you."  
"And Elias?"  
"I lost him, he died right in front of me." I clear my throat to clear away the lump building.  
"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry."  
"Yeah, me too."  
I try to keep my mind clear if the horrific memory of that day.  
"Where's Merle? Why isn't he with you?"  
Daryl looks at his hands.  
"Merle died, I found him he was a walker. He was shot in the chest." Daryl clenches his jaw closed.  
I place my hand on my heart and my other on Daryl's hand.  
"I'm so sorry. He was a tough son of a bitch."  
"He still was even as a walker."  
"The poor thing, what happened to only Merle can kill Merle?"  
"He did."  
"I'm sorry, lets change the subject. So who are these people your with?"  
"I met them in... well, Rick, Carl, Glenn and Carol I met outside of Atlanta. Maggie at her fathers farm. Michonne and Sasha the prison we stayed in. Abraham, Rostia, Eugene and Tara in a box car. Long story I'll tell you about it later. Noah, met him in Atlanta. Their all good people. Oh yeah, and father Gabriel, well I kinda think he's a pussy."  
I laugh and shake my head. Him and his choice of words have always been one of my favorite things about him.  
"Do you trust these people?" He asks in a hushed tone.  
"They're not bad, but I keep to myself. I only know Deanna, Aaron and Jessica. I try not to get close to people just in case."  
"In case of what?"  
"You know, something bad happens and biters kill everyone you love. Blah blah blah."  
He stares at me with wonder.  
"I can't believe your here with me. How did you survive for so long?" he asks.  
"I probably did the same thing you did, I fought my way thru everything."  
"Did Elias become a walker?"  
I shook my head.  
"No, we did great out here until a herd came by. We ran the opposite way but..." I stop to control myself.  
"Anna?"  
"I can't right now, I'll try to talk about it another time but now it's too hard."  
He understood, he always did. He never asked questions when it came to something like death or pain. He was always patient.  
He gets up from the table and grabs my arm.  
He still wants to talk I can see. I walk by his side in silence until he clears his throat.  
"Not to be nosy or anything but uh... Are you pregnant?"  
Crap was it that obvious, I've been wearing larger shirts. I didn't want people gawking at the only pregnant lady in the end of the world.  
"Kinda."  
"You have a boyfriend I need to meet?" He asks with a smile.  
I look down at my shoes and shake my head. His smile disappeared.  
"Anna, were you?" He doesn't finish his question.  
I watch the wind blow the trees so gently, the leafs flying thru the wind, birds flying across the sky.  
"It doesn't matter anymore. What happened, happened. It's over."  
"How could you carry someone's baby without feeling hate from it?" He asks trying not to cross over any lines.  
"Because I know it isn't the baby's fault."  
I begin to walk away from him but he catches up to me.  
"Have you at least been seen by a doctor?"  
"Yeah, I have. She says its healthy. She says I need to put on a few more pounds but I'm not gonna do that Elias made me gain so much weight I couldn't lose the baby fat till months after he was born."  
"Are you healthy?"  
"Sure I am. I'm walking around aren't I?"  
He squints his eyes at me.  
"So are the walkers."  
"Shut up." I walk away from him but this time he grabs my arm to stop me.  
"Anna, I'm gonna sound like you back when we were both younger, you need to talk to me and tell me things. I'm trying to help you."  
I roll my eyes.  
"Fine, meet me at my house in thirty. I need a nap." I walk away to my house for my nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

I open the door to let him in.  
His hair shaggy in his face.  
"Haven't you showered?" I ask.  
"Yup."  
"Liar." I whisper.  
He smiles. He walks over to the couches in the living room and plops himself onto the large couch.  
"So, what do you want to know?" I ask.  
"Everything, from the day you found out the dead were walking around to now."  
"Well did you pack a lunch? Cause that's gonna be a long story."  
"Start." He rolls his eyes.  
"Yes bossy." I clear my throat. "Lets see, Elias had the tv on while I was making him a sandwich, I heard the tv say there was this sort of virus thing going around and for people to stay inside away from doors and windows. I heard the guy on the news screaming that they were coming and we needed to lock all the doors. I thought Elias was watching a horror movie but I was wrong. The next thing I heard was knock on the door. I open the door to find your dad standing there with his keys in his hand and a gun in the other."  
"Wait my dad? Why was he there?"  
"I still ask myself the same question, he told me to take my boy and come with him. I never liked him cause he was always drunk, angry at you and the world, I didn't want to follow him until I saw my first biter eating her cat. He got us in the car but your dad was to slow one biter bit him in the shoulder, he screamed for me to leave so I did what he said. Your father saved Elias and I."  
She knew Daryl was going to feel things once she said what his dad did.  
I would have never thought Mr. Dixon would have done something for me, ever. He was always so rude and hurtful.  
Daryl never had a relationship with his father, I know he wished he had. Only if his father were actually nice.  
My mind goes back to the time I was in my room back when I was twenty three, Daryl and I got really close during the years. I was in my bed listening to music on my iPod while reading a magazine. I saw legs hanging of my windowsill, I shot up took my headphones off to see Daryl crying. Daryl had just turned twenty eight the days prior from that day.  
"What's wrong Daryl?"  
"He started to beat the shit out of me, I was just coming home from work. He called me a fag, he started hitting me."  
"Let me see, did he break skin again?"  
"He burned me with his cigar."  
"Show me."  
He pulled up his shirt, right next to his belly button was a fresh burn mark.  
"I don't want you going home tonight, you're gonna stay here."  
"But were will I sleep?"  
"You could sleep in my bed-"  
"Anna, no."  
"I was going to say, I'll sleep on the couch."  
"I'll sleep on the couch, this is your house."  
"No, listen here Dixon your gonna sleep with me tonight. Just sleep okay. I don't want you alone tonight."  
"Anna." He began to protest.  
"Suck it up Dixon. I'm trying to keep my best friend happy, I don't want you alone so you're gonna sleep right next to me tonight whether you like it or not."  
I stood up and went into my drawers to find Daryl a pair of pjs. Once I found my 'I don't care what I look like today' clothes I hand them to him. A pair of grey sweats and a grey ghostbusters shirt.  
"Here, change into these, you'll feel comfortable."  
Daryl went to change in my bathroom.  
I waited for him to come back.  
Once he comes back with my clothes on, I realized how much I cared about him. I would do anything for him.  
That night he slept next to me in my bed.  
He didn't like it at first but when he finally got used to the feeling of sleeping next to me he snuggled up to my side and feel asleep with his arm around my waist.  
I come back to the present.  
Daryl looks at me with his eyes full of unshed tears.  
"No, no. None of that today sweetie." I touch his face to calm his nerves.  
I rub the back of his head and play with his hair.  
I kiss his forehead then his cheek.  
He lays his head on my chest right over my heart.  
"I hated him. I never thought he would do any good for Merle or I. I was wrong. He saved you."  
I kiss the part of his head once more. "He did. I will always be grateful for that day." I rub his back softly.  
"I missed you Anna."  
"I missed you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl and I woke up in the same position a few hours later. My neck felt sore from staying in the same position.  
I don't remember falling asleep, I remember enjoying the feel of Daryl snuggling up to my side.  
I remember closing my eyes to feel the moment.  
I move Daryl off of me, his weight lifting off my abdomen.  
"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. I hope I didn't hurt the baby." His eyes full of fear.  
"Everything's fine Daryl, I fell asleep too. No biggie."  
"But the baby." He looks down at my tummy. He puts his hand on gently as if not trying to wake it.  
"You weren't hurting me or the baby, everything's okay."  
I place my right hand on the left side of his face, I gently move my thumb back and forth.  
"Your hair got so long." I say playing with the tips.  
"Yeah, I have no time to cut it."  
"Cut it?" I run my fingers threw his hair. "I like it."  
He smiles his shy smile I haven't seen in years.  
"After you left with my dads truck where did you go?" He asks.  
"Elias and I drove from outside of Atlanta to Douglas. I was looking for somewhere safe to stay. We ended up finding a group of 20 so we were staying with them. Elias had some kids to play with so he wasn't so bored. We stayed in Douglas for I would guess a month until the bitters found the camp. We ran off without the truck, it was stupid really. We ran into a group of men while running. I asked them for our help but that wasn't what they did." Tears begin to fill my eyes. "The men grabbed me and told Elias to get lost."  
My body begins to tense up, I hug myself for comfort but all I feel is pain and fear.  
"Elias said he wasn't going anywhere without his mom. One of the guys told him either he runs off or he was going to kill him. I was so afraid. I told him to run I didn't want him to see what the men were planning on doing to me." My tears fall onto my cheeks. "Elias ran but he wasn't watching where he was going, he ran into the arms of a bitter." I take in a shaky breath and let it out with a sob. "She just started eating him. Right in front of me. Then the men begin tearing my clothes off while I hear my son screaming and crying in pain."  
I didn't realize I was rocking back and forth until I heard the couch squeaking.  
The loss of my son was unbearable, the things the men did to me while my son was dying. That was something I would never forget.  
"I'm so sorry." Daryl cries. He wraps his arms around me. His tears dampening my shirt. We cry together until our tears stop.  
I look into Daryl's red rimmed blue eyes.  
I know he felt the pain I did, we were so close we always knew when one was in some kind of trouble or pain. Well almost always.  
"What about you?" I ask trying to change the subject.  
"Nothing really, was with Merle until we found a quarry outside of Atlanta, which already had people there. We ended up staying there until Rick showed up and that was when the shit hit the fan. Merle was left in Atlanta on a supply run with Glenn and others."  
"My god, did you find him?"  
"No, he had his hand handcuffed to the roof. But there were supply's there and he sawed his own hand off."  
"What!?"  
"Yeah, I didn't see him till we had this thing like a year later with this town called Woodbury, he was there with a man who called himself the-"  
"Governor."  
"Yeah, how'd you know that?"  
"Cause that man saved me after those men raped me. He was so kind him and his daughter Penny. She was a sweet girl until she was bit. He went mad, he wasn't the same after she died. He had me stay at his house which other people were there and during that time they found a nice town. I stayed there for a couple months until I told him I wanted to find my family. He let me go, I never found them until now. You're right here with me."  
"Merle wasn't there when you showed up?"  
"No, after I left was probably..." My words pause for a second. The memory of a group of men bringing in somebody who was bleeding from his right hand pops into my head. "Yes, I was in the street of Woodbury when they brought him in, I just didn't know it was him."  
I place my hand on my heart. It is a small world after all.  
My stomach lets out a monstrous growl.  
"Lets get you something to eat. That baby must be hungry." Daryl helps me up off the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hour later Daryl leaves me to be with his group.  
He tells me he wants me to meet them but I'm not sure if I can meet new people I'll probably run from if something happens.  
I go home and take a nice warm shower.  
I look at myself in the mirror after I dry myself off.  
My brown hair seems to be getting darker.  
My baby bump is visible, the doctor told me I was around 17 weeks.  
I've been in this situation before where I raise a baby on my own.  
"Daryl and Merle were there for you, you ought to fill ashamed for saying you did it alone." I say out loud to myself.  
They didn't see Elias after he turned 5 they were to busy with everything else.  
Merle with his drugs, Daryl with his on and off going jobs. He tried, he always tried but Merle would pull him right down.  
My mind starts going back to the day Merle had made Daryl try some drugs.  
I told Daryl if he ever did it again he wouldn't see Elias again. Daryl just kept telling me Merle made me, he said I was a pussy if I didn't do it.  
I went right up to Merle that very next day and slapped him in the face, he acted shocked but he knew why I did it.  
"You ever do something like that to Daryl again, I swear I'll call the cops on every one of your dealers."  
"You wouldn't dare girly."  
"Would you like to see me dial the number?"  
"You could really be a bitch, you know that?"  
"And you could really be a jackass."  
I left without apologizing.  
I get dressed and walk into my room, which has a cute purple lamp next to my bed.  
I realize I didn't make the bed, I must have been really excited to see Daryl again the thought of fixing my bed was out if the question.  
I crawl inside the blankets and lay down on my side. The day has been a long great day, I cried a few times but it felt good to let it out.  
I got Daryl back.  
My Daryl.  
He was always so quiet when I met him. 

I was walking on the sidewalk when I heard a cat call from the house on my left. I turned to see who I later found out to be Merle licking his chops at me.  
"Hey baby, how would you like to make a Dixon happy?"  
"You or the quiet one in the window?"  
"Me baby, little Darlenea don't know how to beat the pussy."  
"If that's what you're looking for I would suggest you find someone else, I wouldn't want to get any of your Dixon tocsins. I'd rather have the little one behind you but I really wasn't looking forward to being a notch on somebody's belt today, just trying to get someone to help me with my car."  
The quiet one came out from from the house and walked towards me. His brother in shock.  
"What's wrong with your car?"  
"If I knew I wouldn't be asking for help."  
"Okay, your right but can you describe what's happening to it?"  
"Yeah, it's making a screeching noise. I don't know if its just tired from the long trip it's had or if I need it looked at?"  
"Long trip? Not from here? I could tell."  
"Yeah sugar tits, those legs had to come from heaven."  
"Actually Colorado but keep trying."  
"Screeching? Let me take a look at it." Daryl said ignoring Merle's comment.  
"Yeah right, you want someone looking at your car that would be me. Daryl over here can't even fix the fridge door."  
"Fuck you Merle, I know how to fix cars."  
"Okay, I'll just be going back to my car if you guy follow me that would be great, if not I could take my car to the shop."  
"Oh sugar, were only joking. Take us to your car."  
That was how I met the Dixon brothers.  
Daryl would say a few words to me until finally I made him talk then I couldn't shut him up.  
The night Daryl told me his dad would beat him was the night my dad hit me for the first time.  
Dad was a good man once, long ago when I was in elementary school. He was great, but when he started to get hooked on the liquor he changed.  
He would scream at my mom and tell her how ugly she was, he was wrong she was a beautiful woman.  
He would make fun of me because I didn't have any friends or because I wasn't very pretty.  
For my prom my dad told me "why would you go to prom if no guy asked you, it seems like you're really trying hard to be pretty and popular."  
I really didn't care I just wanted to say I went to prom.  
That night my dad hit me he was so drunk I went to my room to grab my things when I came out he was passed out on the couch. He hit me cause I didn't tell him where I was for being 3 hours late, I told him I was out trying to find a job so I could try and go to college. He hit me and told me I wasn't any good and no school would want me.  
I went to Daryl's house, his dad was out in the town probably with some ladies. Daryl held me in his arms and told me about his scars on his back, he also told me if my dad ever hit me again he would kill him.

The sound of thunder startles me. I was busy thinking about the past.  
I've never been good with thunder or lightning, it's always scared me.  
The memory of Daryl helping me through a storm pops into my head.

The rain wasn't coming down strait anymore it was coming down sideways, the wind was knocking trash bins down, tree branches were breaking. This storm wasn't doing me any good with my fear.  
I was alone in my little apartment seven months pregnant with Elias, I had no idea how to handle myself or where to go in case of a tornado.  
A knock at my door shook my very core. I opened the door to see a soaked Daryl his eye full of fear.  
"I knew you would be scared so I walked over here to get you through the storm."  
"You could've been hurt Daryl, it's hailing." I grabbed him by the arm to keep him from getting hit by hail.  
"It wasn't hailing when I got here, you're so protective when that's my job."  
"Well, it's just instincts. You could catch a cold."  
"Come on Anna, I'm not a child."  
"I know." I look down at my giant tummy. "I just don't like to see you hurt."  
"I'm not, okay. How you feeling today?" He asked as he touches my swollen belly.  
"I'm tired, but mostly uncomfortable. I feel like I'm gonna explode and I'm not even near my due date."  
"How's the back pain?"  
I shook my head. "Just as bad."  
"Let me rub your back, come on sit on the couch."  
I do as I was told, he rubbed my back for thirty minutes. I couldn't believe how great his hands felt.  
"Thanks. You hungry? I could cook you something."  
"I'm good, I came to take care of you."  
"You've always been my redneck hero." I joked.  
He smiled a quick smile but his smile faded after he looked at my tummy again. "Not always."  
"Stop, this wasn't your fault."  
"I know but I could've stopped the guy from doing it."  
"Daryl please, let's talk about something else."  
"Like what? The storm?"  
"Thanks." I said rolling my eyes.  
He hugged me and kept me at his side until the storm stopped.

I let out a sigh. He's with his group, he's not coming over. I think trying to keep my mind calm.  
The storm becomes stronger the wind blowing things against the house. I can't take it I need to see him. He'll help me.  
I get up from my bed and walk down the stairs to the front door. I open the door and run across the street to the house Daryl is living.  
A man with a baby face opens the door, he was the guy with the beard earlier today.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Is Daryl here?" I ask sounding like a child waiting for their friend to come out and play.  
Daryl walks up behind the man in front of me.  
"It's cool Rick she's my friend."  
Rick, that's his name.  
Rick walks away from us into the house full of people.  
Daryl walks outside and closes the door.  
"What's wrong?" He asks.  
Um, the rain. Don't you remember? I think.  
"I...um..."  
"Anna?"  
"It's raining."  
"Are you my weather woman?" He asks sarcastically.  
"You used to help me with rain storms, the thunder and lightning scared me."  
"Oh."  
That's it? That's all I'm gonna get out of him?  
"We'll I thought you could help me through the storm."  
"Anna don't you think we're a little old to be doing that?"  
Ouch, strike right in the heart.  
I nod my head and take a few steps back toward the patio steps.  
"I'll get out of your hair."  
"Anna."  
"I'll see you tomorrow." I walk across the street.  
"Anna."  
"Night Dixon." I walk inside my house and lock the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	5. Chapter 5

I feel like an idiot. There I was thinking he'd drop everything to make me feel better.  
Her I lay in my bed listening to the storm that once scared me until fifteen minutes ago. I can't sleep, not a wink.  
I've tried everything, maybe I should read a book. God only knows how bored I get when reading.  
Night Dixon that's what I said.  
The last time I said that was to Daryl when we spoke the last time before all this shenanigans.  
We were fighting about Merle and Elias.  
We were outside in the backyard of his dads house. We were planning on going camping with Elias.  
He was sharpening his hunting knife when he brought up Merle.  
"Merle told me he has a son."  
"What? From who?" I asked in shock.  
Daryl stops sharpening his knife and gave me the death eye. "You!"  
How in the hell could he say that to me.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Merle told me about everything."  
"Daryl it's-"  
"That's why he calls me uncle, right?"  
"No, Daryl it's not like that."  
"You dated Merle for how long? then out came Elias, I'm not stupid Anna."  
"You have all your facts wrong, Merle isn't Elias's dad."  
"Then who is?"  
I can't answer this question, it's none of his business.  
"That's none if your concern."  
"Does Merle know?"  
"He knows he isn't the father, I was pregnant while I was with Merle."  
"You cheated."  
"Stop! I didn't cheat, can you drop it?"  
He slams the knife into the stump of the tree he was using as a table.  
"You either cheated or you didn't." He wipes his forehead. "I know, you were sleeping around, that makes sense. All the guys in this godforsaken town think your the hottest thing that's walked these streets. You opened your legs to so many of them you don't even know who his dad is. I wish I could say I was surprised."  
I acted before I could think. I slapped him in the face.  
His face said it all after I hit him. I didn't even want to see him or hear what he had to say next.  
I walked away.  
"Night Dixon." I said then headed to my car to pick up Elias from school.  
I had to tell him that we had to cancel the plans with uncle Daryl, Elias was so angry he didn't talk to me for three days.

The lightning brightens up my room. I lost track of time, I didn't even care.  
I lied to Daryl about the guy I met at a bar while Daryl was out of town, I told Daryl he was the father before Elias was born.  
I told him I was so drunk I didn't even care, I just let the guy do what he wanted.  
Then Daryl said Merle was the father years later.  
One day I would tell him the truth but that day would be the day I die.  
My doorbell rings leaving the echo in my ear. I roll out of my bed and head downstairs.  
I open my door to see Daryl dripping wet.  
"Do you know what time it is?" I say my tongue full of sass.  
"Who cares, I'm here for the thunder."  
"Oh, well good news I finally got over my fear of lightning and thunder. Your off the hook."  
"Anna."  
"Go home and get some sleep, you look like the biters when it first started."  
"I am home." He says so calmly. My heart clenches up. "You said 'night Dixon' you said the same thing all those years ago. I remember cause it hurt me so bad to watch you walk away the second time, it felt just like the first time."  
Anna I will hate you forever if you start crying. I fight myself.  
I rub my baby bump. Trying to think about something else besides his confession.  
"Anna."  
I look into his eyes, the love I see there overwhelms my body's hormones. My tears start filling my eyes.  
"Anna."  
"Do you know how angry Elias was? He hated me for a week cause I told him I had to cancel because of work. After that, Merle kept trying to get us to talk again. I told him in time, in time I would talk to you. Little did I know it would take seven years. He lived to be eleven years old. He asked for you everyday for five years."  
My tears fall as I think about him, how he was becoming such a handsome young man.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those words to you all those years ago."  
It's to late for that, a part of me wants to say but my other side is telling me to accept his apology.  
"Anna, do you remember the day you went into labor, your parents were to busy to answer the phone. So you called Merle and I."  
"You guys never answered the phone for anybody. I always told you guys why have a phone if don't use it, but that day Merle actually picked it up."

The ringer rang once when and irritated Merle answered.  
"Yeah, who is it?" Merle's said sounding disappointed.  
"Merle." Another contraction hit. I couldn't stop crying, I was so scared.  
"Anna? What's wrong?" He asked his voice changing.  
Daryl came near the phone they both new something was wrong. "Is she okay? What's she saying?"  
"She ain't saying a damn thing, sounds like she's crying."  
"Anna, I'm coming okay. I'm on my way to your house."  
"What you gonna use your broom? You know pa is out of town with the truck."  
"I'll run, she needs us."  
I heard the door slam Daryl was really going to run to my complex.  
"Anna, you stay put. We're on our way." Merle confirmed. He hung up the phone then I was left alone again.  
The pain subsided a minute later after he hung up.  
I stand up to walk around my living room.  
I heard a crash from outside, the sound of trash cans falling then a knock at my door.  
I open the door to see Daryl out of breath and sweaty but he was there.  
"What's wrong?" He grabbed me and gave me a bear hug.  
"I think the baby's coming." I said my head on top of his chest the sound of his heart beating fast under my ear.  
"You sure?"  
I nod my head, the baby was coming whether I was ready or not.  
Daryl took my hand and lead me outside. We saw Merle nearing the house.  
"Where are your car keys?" Daryl asks me.  
"Hanging."  
Daryl goes back inside the house.  
I continue to walk down the few steps to the sidewalk Merle catches up to me his sweat coming down and breathing rapid.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The baby's coming." I answer.  
"Lets get you in the car. Come on." He lead me to my car.  
Daryl closed the door and ran to us.  
"I'll drive baby brother, you make sure she's okay in the back seat."  
Merle put me in the back seat.  
Daryl getting in next to me.  
Merle drove like a maniac but he got us there safe.

Daryl grabs my hand.  
"You were in labor for 35 hours. Merle and I never left your side."  
"You guys were everything to me. I called you knowing you both would be there."  
"I'll always be there for you."  
I grab him by his arms and hug him. I couldn't stay angry with him after he apologized and brought up a memory that I cherished.  
"You didn't want us in the room when you were giving birth, I was so afraid I almost broke the soda machine in the waiting room."  
I laugh rubbing my head against his shirt. Trying to get closer.  
"There came Elias seven minutes after the doctor told me I was fully dilated."  
"I never asked but why did you name him Elias?"  
I know he asked in curiosity but the words took me aback.  
I can't tell him, the wounds were still tender all these years later.  
"Another time Daryl." I answer.  
He rubs my back leaving a kiss on the top of my head.  
He never questions me, he just understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I wake up and I feel like shit.  
My stomach hurts, my boobs are sore and I have a headache that gives my neck pain.  
I roll over to get out of bed. When I get up I walk into the bathroom to relieve myself.  
Once I finish I walk to the kitchen to make myself toast to help the ache in my tummy.  
Today I don't feel right, my stomach and my headache.  
I take some Tylenol to take the headache away.  
I hear the doorbell ring, I walk over to see Deanna with her fake ass smile.  
"Good morning Anna, just wanted to check up on everyone today. How are you this morning?"  
"I could be better really, I'm not feeling so well today."  
"Would you like me to tell Jessica to have Tasha help with duty today?"  
She might be trying to be a good sport about everything but she rubs me the wrong way.  
"Sure, that would help me a lot."  
"Sounds good, feel better Anna. Stop by the doctors they could check up on you."  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
She walks away to leave me alone. The cool air hits me softly, my head swims and I lose my balance. I catch myself on the doorknob.  
What's going on with me?  
I see the kid from across the street with his friends.  
"Hey!" I call out to them. He turns toward me. "Come here please." I say.  
His friends give me a wired look but I ignore them. The kid with the hat comes to my door.  
"Whoa, are you okay lady? Your really pale."  
"I need you to help me, please. I need you to help take me to the doctors Clinic."  
"Of course." He grabs me by my hand.  
I wrap my arm around his shoulders, he places his other arm around my waist. I become light headed and my legs give out.  
"Guys I need help over here." The kid shouts to his friends. "I got you lady, don't worry we'll get you to the Clinic."  
My eyes close and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	7. Chapter 7

When I open my eyes I'm in what looks to be a hospital room. I move my hand to rub my eye to find a I.V. in my arm.  
"Your awake."  
I turn my head to see Daryl sitting on the windowsill.  
"What happened?" I ask.  
"I don't know cause the fuckers won't tell me a damn thing." He shouts so the doctors he's talking about can hear him.  
I try to hide my smile but fail.  
"How could you be smiling in the situation your in?" Daryl gets down from his spot and sits in the chair next to the bed.  
"Cause your here." I answer.  
Daryl smiles, his smile disappears when he looks toward the door.  
"Oh good your awake, we were getting kinda worried you were out for a few hours." The woman doctor says. "I'm Denise, I'm helping Pete today."  
"Doc tell me what's wrong, all I remember was trying to help the kid get me here."  
"You passed out." The she says.  
"No shit."  
"Daryl!" I shake my head at him.  
Daryl rolls his eyes.  
"So were thinking you were just exhausted or you had a mini miscarriage."  
"The fuck!" Daryl shouts.  
I ignore Daryl and his mouth. "But I wasn't bleeding."  
"After you showed up you were."  
"Is everything okay now?"  
"Seems to be."  
"How could something like this happen?"  
"This is a normal thing ma'am." Ugh that word ma'am it makes me feel old.  
"Please, just call me Anna."  
"If you like, we could keep you here to watch you."  
"How is her baby?" Daryl asks sounding annoyed by the doctor.  
"The baby is fine, it's heartbeat was a little slow until we got you the medicine you and the baby needed."  
"What if something like this happens again?"  
"If it does, we'll help you that's what we're here for."  
Daryl clears his throat.  
"Can you leave, I want to talk to my friend in private." Daryl says with no patience.  
The Denise leaves the two of us alone.  
"Daryl, you shouldn't be so mean."  
"That lady is a fucking idiot!"  
"Still, she's doing her best."  
"She's a doctor! She's supposed to know how to do doctor stuff."  
"I know, but all I know is that I feel better, I need to thank those kids."  
"Carl, the kid with the hat is Carl; Rick's son."  
"I can't believe they got me here when I passed out."  
"Actually I came out right after, that's what Carl said. I carried you here. Why didn't you tell me last night that you weren't feeling good."  
"It didn't hit me till the morning, if I were I would have let you know."  
"You really scared me, I thought I was gonna lose you." He holds my hand that's laying on the bed.  
"Can't get rid of me that easy Dixon."  
He smiles his shy smile. He moves my hand to his lips and gives it a soft kiss.  
We hear a throat clear from the doorway.  
"Hi."  
I turn my head to see Ricks kid.  
"Carl right?"  
"Yeah. I just wanted to see if you were okay."  
"I am. Come take a seat please." I pat a empty space on the bed.  
He looks down at the spot, probably trying to wrap his head around the idea of sitting on a bed with a lady he barely knows. He takes a seat and sits still like he was a statue.  
"Carl, I just wanted to thank you for helping me."  
"Daryl did most of it."  
"I know, but you still helped me. I'm very grateful."  
He nods his head in understanding.  
"I'm happy your okay." He stands from his seat and walks out of the room.  
"Whoa, sometimes he reminds me of myself when I was younger." Daryl says.  
"I can see it. Your either rubbing off of him or he's actually your son."  
We both giggle at my stupid joke.  
"I'm a little hungry, I'm gonna see if I could go home and make something to eat."  
I begin to get up from the bed when I feel a sturdy hand on my shoulder pushing me back down on the bed.  
"You need to keep your ass on this bed, I'll go see if they can make you something to eat. You get up from this bed and I'll kick your ass."  
Oh Daryl, him and his soft threats. He knew I wasn't afraid of him.  
I've spent to many years with him to know how he thinks and the way he does things, but there is always that one thing that always surprises me. He knew how to keep me on my toes.  
Daryl walks out of the room.  
I look around the room to see another little door which might be a bathroom or closet. The chair Daryl was sitting on, a little drawer in the corner to keep a couple days worth of clothes, the medicine pumping in my veins and then the bed I'm sitting on. The other room I was checked to see how far along I was was a darker room with a ultrasound machine that didn't seem to work that day. I had Pete give me a check up, but today I got stuck with the idiot.  
Daryl walks back in with a plate and a sandwich. He sits back down and hands me the sandwich.  
"They didn't have food so I went quickly to Carols. She made a peanut butter and strawberry jelly for you."  
I bite into the sandwich the flavor is phenomenal, I wasn't sure if it was because I haven't eaten anything since this morning or she make a delicious peanut butter and jelly.  
"Tell her thank you for me."  
He grunts. He looks down to the floor then sighs.  
"So I got news today."  
"What kind of news." Well this doesn't sound good.  
"They found a job for me. Like they did for Rick and Michonne."  
"Are you our hunter?"  
"It's kinda like that, I guess."  
Kinda like it? What did he get?  
"Well what is it?"  
"I'm gonna be working with Aaron, I'll be finding people and bringing them in."  
Aaron? His job is dangerous.  
"Don't you know how dangerous that job is!" I shout.  
"Anna it's just a job."  
"That could cause you your life. When I got here a while back Aaron worked with a guy who was really strong, and so handsome." Damn was he handsome, his smile, his eyes were a light blue, his haircut military stile, his back so muscular and his ass that guy must have done thousands of squats.  
Daryl clears his throat.  
What?"  
He squints his eyes at me. He hates it when I talk about other men.  
A typical man.  
"Anyway, he was a very strong man. He was in the military, he knew how to survive out there. Once he got the job with Aaron he was bit the next week."  
"I won't get bit."  
"Listen to me Dixon, if you do this job and face death once. I-"  
"You don't need to worry about me. I'm stronger then that guy."  
Well not really but I'm gonna keep my mouth shut. That poor guy, such a waste.  
"Lost you again, didn't I?"  
"What do you mean?"  
He sakes his head. He gets up and walks to the window.  
"You know you can go if you like. Just cause I'm in here doesn't mean you need to be. Go get some air."  
"I did, I gave you the sandwich."  
"You know what I mean. Lay on the grass, watch the clouds move, scrape your arm go get d-"  
He has a angry expression on his face towards me. His eyes full of fire.  
"What? What did I say?"  
"I'm not leaving you here alone. That's final. I thought I was gonna lose you today, and you're trying to send me off to watch birds and shit. I'm not leaving."  
"Okay."  
He sits on the windowsill and looks outside. I know he's mad at me, when he's mad he doesn't look at you. He doesn't talk for a while and if you talk to him he'll grunt his response.  
I finish my sandwich and get up from the bed. My feet hit the cold floor. I need something to drink, some water or maybe some koolaid.  
"What the hell do you think your going." Daryl says voice full of anger.  
I turn to him. His body looks tense, he's angry. So long mad Daryl and welcome angry Daryl always tense, he'll scream at you, cause you to shield yourself. He resembles Merle when he's angry.  
"I'm thirsty. Peanut butter without a drink isn't such a good idea."  
"Sit down! I'll get it."  
I walk back to my uncomfortable bed and sit on the edge. I don't want to be in here anymore. I want to be in my own house in my own bed.  
Daryl comes back in and throws a water bottle to me. It misses me and hits the I.V.'s power source.  
"You know what, you better calm down. I was just trying to be nice and let you have a break. I know you have to be tired of being in here cause I am too. So calm down, take a deep breath and relax."  
Daryl walks back to the windowsill and sits back down. Still starring out.  
Pete walks in, thank God its actually him and he starts checking all my important stuff. From my blood pressure, to my tummy. He tells me to lay down so I do and he puts a bit of pressure on my tummy. I have no idea what he's checking for but what he's doing hurts.  
I whimper a little trying to keep in my pain. Daryl turns around to see what's going on.  
He walks to the chair and sits down. He mustn't have heard the doctor come in.  
"Does that hurt?" he asks.  
I nod my head. I didn't trust myself to speak. I knew if I spoke I would sound like I was in pain, I don't want Daryl to worry anymore then he already was.  
He moves to a different spot and puts pressure there too. The pain shoots from my tummy to my back. A little cry escapes my mouth. Daryl grabs my hand. I know he's not angry anymore, he always just needs a few breathers then he's back to normal.  
"It hurts here to I presume."  
"Yes." I say in a weak voice.  
He nods. He moves his hands lower, to where my ovaries hibernate.  
"Okay Anna, if this hurts let me know on a scale of 1 through 10 what the pain level is."  
I nod. He starts to put pressure on it, it doesn't hurt at first then it feel like its on fire.  
I cry out. Daryl hold my hand tighter. He moves his hands more to the side. I don't think I can bear the pain. I cry out again this time a tear falls from my closed eyes.  
He stops and looks at me. I use my other hand to show him I need a minute. He nods and waits.  
Daryl tries to comfort me with his thumb rubbing my hand softly and wiping away my tears.  
I close my eyes again. I take a breath and calm myself down.  
"The pain is defiantly a 10."  
"Okay, let me get a few thing then I'll be back." He looks towards Daryl. "Mr."  
He clears his throat "Dixon."  
"Mr. Dixon you will have to leave when I come back I need to do some stuff to your wife."  
"Oh."  
"N...no."  
Daryl and I chuckle.  
"We're not married or a couple." I say.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I assumed."  
"It's fine." That's funny. That's the fifth time since I've known Daryl that people called us a married couple.  
The doctor leaves to do whatever he needs to do.  
"So they're making me leave, I guess I can clean my bow."  
"Or you could shower, stinky."  
He flips me the bird. He kisses my forehead and leaves the room.  
I lay in bed and wait for the Pete to return.  
Once he returns he has a platter in his hands full of tools. He puts stirrups up, I didn't even know they were there.  
"Put your feet up here." He orders.  
I do what he says that's when I feel cool air hit me in places I don't like it to hit.  
"Just relax, I'm gonna check and see if everything is normal."  
I hate this, my crotch is literally in hid face. If anybody comes in the could take a few steps towards the bed and see my girl.  
Okay Anna think about something else besides this.  
Lets see, puppies. Elias wanted a puppy so bad, I never got the chance to buy one for him. Okay to sad, happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts.  
Christmas.  
We had Christmas with Merle and Daryl one year. Elias had turned two that year.  
We invited them to my complex we had a big Christmas tree Merle cut down for us, Christmas lights everywhere that Daryl helped us put up.  
They didn't want us to buy them any gifts but what would Christmas be without a gift.  
We bought Merle a tool box since he lost his other one. We bought Daryl arrows and a red rag for when his hands got dirty.  
They were so angry we bought them gifts they left and came back two hours later with gifts for us. Elias got a hot wheels set and I got perfume that smelt amazing.  
It was a great Christmas, just the four of us. Merle was trying to get his life together and got a job the week before and Daryl had a full time job at the mechanic shop. They were doing good with themselves.  
I had a full time job at the old school hamburger restaurant. I had to wear a pink skirt with a poodle dog with a long curly leash. Merle and Daryl would come over with Elias and giggle at me. They knew how to torture me.  
I giggle.  
"Did I tickle you?"  
I forgot he was under there.  
"No, I was thinking about before all this happened and when my son would pick on me at work. We had so much fun."  
"Isn't that nice."  
So sweet of you to be sarcastic with me when I just told you something that meant a lot to me.  
"Okay, everything seems to look good. You have a bit of inflammation, have you been taking any prenatal vitamins?"  
"No, I haven't got any."  
"I'll give you some. You should be fine and the baby should be good too."  
"The other doctor Denise said that I may have had a mini miscarriage."  
"You only bled a little, spotting sometimes happens during a pregnancy. Denise isn't the best when it comes to actual patients."  
"Okay, she scared the crap out of Daryl and I. I thought I was gonna lose the baby."  
"No, everything is fine. I'll print out a bit of things to do so the inflammation to go away."  
That's a relief. He lets me know I could put my legs down.  
He leaves the room to grab the copy of paper.  
He walks back in with the sheet of paper.  
"So you get to go home tonight."  
"Really? This is even better news."  
"I know, these beds aren't that comfortable."  
We giggle.  
"I'll take the I.V. out and I'll send you on your way."  
"Sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	8. Chapter 8

The next day I'm a little sore. I slowly crawl out from under my covers, I feel this overwhelming feeling of being watched.  
I stop and grab my knife from under my pillow. I've kept it there since I first arrived I won't take any chances with anybody. I slowly get out of my bed and slip my slippers on. The feeling still there I know somebody is watching me. The hair behind my neck stands strait up.  
"You don't look so good."  
I let out a scream that the whole neighborhood probably heard. I turn to see Daryl sitting on the rocking chair in the corner of my room.  
"Asshole, you scared the hell out of me!" I shout at him.  
Daryl laughs. He stands up and walks towards me.  
"Didn't mean to, I thought you saw me."  
"We'll I didn't, I felt someone though."  
"I didn't know you kept a knife under your pillow, who do you think you are? Rambo?"  
"I've just decided to keep one since." I roll my eyes. "Anyway. To answer you earlier comment, no I don't feel to good, I'm sore."  
"You feel good inside right?"  
I nod my head. I walk towards the restroom. Daryl following me like a puppy.  
"I need some privacy. Unless you want to watch me pee."  
"I'll wait out here." He says.  
I do my business, when I finishing look at myself in the mirror. I look stressed, tired and older. My once beautiful tan skin looks as if I've been out in the sun far to long. My brown hair messy. I put a brush through it to look at least halfway descent. My hazel eyes still look the same they've just seen more things then the girl who moved from Colorado. I brush my teeth and put a bit of eyeliner on. I could never go out without eyeliner, since I was a teen I knew I looked better with it on then without. I put deodorant on to keep the flys from following me. I open the door to see Daryl sitting on the floor his crossbow on his lap.  
"Took you long enough."  
"I wasn't in there that long."  
He's always complained about how slow I was when getting ready.  
"Really? Your wearing eyeliner?"  
I shrug my shoulders. I step over Daryl's legs and walk downstairs.  
"Could've at least waited for me to get up." I hear Daryl say up stairs.  
I walk into the kitchen and start making breakfast. Screw whatever time it is, I'm having eggs, hash browns, squirrel meat and toast with a side of orange juice. It might be expired by a long shot but I loved my juice.  
Daryl walks into the kitchen with a frown on his face.  
"What you making?" He asks.  
"A mess." I answer.  
He smacks his lips. He sits down on one of the chairs.  
"Aren't you gonna ask how I got in?"  
"You came from the window. I'm going to start calling you Peter Pan."  
"The little gay kid."  
I slam the hash browns in the skillet.  
"He's not gay."  
"He wears tights."  
I roll my eyes.  
"Elias loved Peter Pan. He would be fighting with you right now." I take the squirrel meat out of the bag.  
"Where did you get squirrel meat?"  
I start cooking the meat and turn to Daryl.  
"You forget I learned to hunt. I may be a girl but I can hunt like nobodies business."  
"That's my girl." Daryl says under his breath. I keep my mouth closed. I don't want him to know I heard him.  
Once I finish cooking I serve Daryl and I a plate. I make the toast last so it's just as warm as the other food.  
We eat in silence for a while.  
"I missed your cooking. You really can cook when you try."  
I nod my head. " I just hated cooking, its to much work."  
He laughs with his mouthful.  
I get a knock on my door.  
"I got it." He says getting up.  
"Stay. I'll get it. Your my guest." I push Daryl back down on the chair. I walk to the door, when I open it I see the lady Daryl introduced me to from his group.  
Crap I don't remember her name, maybe she forgot mine too.  
"Hi, Anna."  
Shit.  
"Hi. Come on in."  
She walks in watching her step.  
"I was wondering of Daryl was with you?"  
I nod. "He's in the kitchen."  
She walks to the kitchen and lets out a sigh. I try to keep my nose out of there business.  
"Hi pookie." She says.  
Okay, now I'm listening.  
"Stop." Daryl says with his deep southern drawl.  
"So I heard your gonna be leaving with Aaron tomorrow."  
"Yeah, the new job thing. I'm kinda looking forward to finding people."  
"You know not to get so close, keep your eyes open Daryl. Don't forget what we've been through."  
"You think I could forget."  
"I don't know. I just don't want anything to happen to you."  
Carol! That's her name.  
"Ain't nothing gonna happen."  
"If you say so pookie."  
Pookie? She said it twice. Does Daryl have himself a girl?  
"What you been up to, felt like I haven't seen you in weeks."  
"Daryl, you saw me yesterday. I'm fine and I've just been getting to know everyone."  
"Sounds like you."  
"And their weaknesses."  
"Okay, that doesn't sound like you."  
That doesn't sound good.  
She giggles. "Daryl, I've changed a little I'm still me. I just learned more."  
Carol walks out of the kitchen towards me her smile big.  
"How do you feel today?"  
"I'm feeling better. Thank you for the sandwich yesterday, it was delicious."  
"Your welcome sweetie. Well I best get going now. It's a nice place you have here." Carol walks out of the house and down the street.  
I close the door and walk back into the kitchen.  
"So Carol sounds like a sweetheart."  
"Don't be sarcastic. She's a good person she's just looking out for the group."  
"So pookie. You got yourself a girlfriend?"  
"No. It's just something she calls me."  
"Oh. She seems to like you."  
"She kinda has to."  
"Shut up. If she likes you she likes you. Don't put yourself down like that. You know I hate it."  
"You also hated Merle's bike."  
"Not the bike, it was a nice bike I hated how he rode it. He was crazy on that thing."  
"Okay." He gets up from the seat. "I better go."  
"Hold on there Peter, don't you have something to tell me."  
"I've got to crow?"  
I don't know how he knew that but I'm kinda impressed. It doesn't show on my face though.  
"Daryl I'm serious."  
"I'll be going with Aaron tomorrow, no big deal."  
"No big deal. If you get your face torn off by a biter don't come running to me, cause I'll put you down and tell you I told you so."  
He rolls his eyes.  
He walks towards the kitchens backdoor. He stops and turns around to look at me.  
"I'm happy your feeling better. Finish your breakfast the baby needs food."  
"I will, go Dixon."  
He leaves the house to do whatever the hell he does. I go sit back on the chair and finish my now cold food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	9. Chapter 9

I've been trying to keep myself busy so I don't worry about Daryl being out with Aaron.  
I've done my breakfast duty this morning, I helped Carol bake cookies, I cleaned my house, I've taken a shower, I've made lunch, I've read half a book and I babysat Judith, Ricks baby girl.  
He's been out all day. I'm not sure I can take it very much longer.  
Sometimes Aaron doesn't come back for days, what if something bad happens?  
Stop, you don't need to worry about it anymore then you already are. Daryl said he was gonna be fine, you need to take his word for it. I say to myself.  
Dusk is upon us, the sky turning pink and orange. I sit on the porch now holding onto a cup of warm tea, for some reason it helps me with my nausea. I watch as the neighbors walk home to rest for tomorrow. I hate that everyone ignores the crazy shit going on outside the walls. I will never forget, I can't. I lost to much out there. My parents, my old group, my son and Merle. I didn't see my parents bodies but I knew they wouldn't make it.  
A squeak from the porch step takes me out of my thoughts.  
Daryl? Thank God, he's back.  
"Hi I was just walking by and I saw you sitting here, you okay?" Carl says.  
"Oh, I'm... I'm fine. How are you today?" I try to hide my disappointment.  
He shrugs his shoulders. "I guess I'm fine. I'm alive."  
"That's true."  
"Thank you for watching Jude today. I know my dad didn't thank you but I will. "  
"It was no problem."  
"I guess it gives you practice with this baby."  
"I've had a son before." My words going quiet.  
Carl nods his head.  
"Oh, was it while everything started happening?"  
"No."  
"Did you have to put him down?"  
"No."  
"I had to kill my mom, she wouldn't have made it. So I did what I had to do. Was he killed by walkers?"  
"Yes." I nod my head and squeeze my eyes shut my tears falling down my cheeks. "Right in front of me."  
"Why didn't you stop it from happening?"  
"I was a little tied up."  
"I don't get it."  
"You won't, I'll just let you know this world we live in hasn't changed. The only difference is the bitters."  
"Why would you say something like that, I enjoyed life before this happened. Well the things I remember."  
"People have always been evil, I've lived a rough life Carl. I know what it's like to wish for death."  
"Is that why Daryl and you are so close?"  
"I met him and his brother when I was twenty one. The three of us were very close. Daryl and I had a better relationship then Merle and I."  
"Did Daryl and you date?"  
"No. I kinda regret that we didn't."  
"Carl!" Rick shouts from across the street. Carl turns around to see his dad waiting on the porch.  
"What?"  
"It's time for bed, say goodnight to your friend."  
"Ugh. I got to go. It was nice talking to you, goodnight."  
"Goodnight Carl."  
Carl runs down the porch stairs and to his house.  
I'm alone again. I pull my knees up to my chest, my tummys kinda in the way but I try to rest my head on my knees anyway.  
"Psst."  
I look up. Not seeing anything or anyone.  
"Psst."  
I get up from my seat and take my knife out from its sheath.  
"Psst."  
"Who the hell keeps doing that? Either you come out now or I will find you. And when I find you it's not going to be pretty."  
Eric walks out of the shadows with is hands up.  
"Eric, you almost had me kill you."  
"Sorry Hun, I didn't mean to frighten you."  
He walks up to the porch and sits on the ledge.  
"So both of our men are outside these walls, what are you doing to keep from thinking about it?"  
"Um. I'm not with Daryl."  
"Honey I know, but someone wants to be."  
"No. No. I'm his friend. Besides Carol likes him."  
"I can see it in your eyes and when he's with you. You love him."  
"Eric, stop. He's been there for me for a long time."  
"It could work out."  
"Not really."  
"What you do date his brother or something?"  
"Kinda."  
"Oh sweetie, that's terrible. Why would you do something like that?"  
"He never hit on me, Merle always did so I just decided to date Merle. I've always like Daryl though."  
"Aaron and I we have something that we share it kinda weird but its like we know when love is in the air."  
"Oh please."  
"Honestly, like I said its weird."  
"So he decided to ask Daryl to leave me everyday. He really knows when love is in the air."  
"Ouch, is you bite worse then your bark?"  
"Wouldn't you like to find out." I snap.  
"I like you. Your not afraid to show your bad side, I like that."  
"Okay, if you don't mind I'm gonna go inside my house and lay in bed." And cry myself to sleep. I walk towards the door when I get a light hand on my shoulder.  
"Listen sweetie, it will be our little secret. Okay. Mums the word."  
"Sure." I continue to the door.  
"Goodnight pregers."  
"Pregers?"  
"Well your pregnant so I'll give you a nickname pregers."  
"Okay. Goodnight."  
I walk into my house and up the stairs to my bedroom.  
Once I get my pjs on I lay on bed and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	10. Chapter 10

I've been up for hours, I woke up from the baby kicking.  
I tried moving into another position and falling back to sleep but the baby wouldn't stop.  
So I just decided to lay in bed. I don't have duty today and I didn't need to help with anything for the town. I just lay in bed, baby kicking for what seems an hour straight.  
I remember the first time Elias kicked.

I was working a double shift at the market, my feet were tired. I just finished bagging someone groceries when I felt a butterfly in my stomach. I placed my hand on my tummy to settle the butterfly. The butterfly moved more, that was when I realized the baby was kicking and moving.  
A smile spread across my face at first then disgust.  
I couldn't say to myself now what I used to say then. I hated the baby.  
I hated everything about it.  
It wasn't the baby's fault but I hated it.  
The moment I realized I loved it was the day I was alone crying because my dad came over and screamed at me, the baby moved. I placed my hand onto my tummy and that was when I knew, the baby couldn't stand my dad.  
A few weeks later I found my complex, I moved in days later.  
The baby loved me and I loved it too.  
I wouldn't let anything hurt it.

The doorbell rings.  
I get up from my bed, put my robe on and head downstairs.  
I open the door to see Eric standing in front of me with a bowl of fruit.  
"Hey pregers. I was cutting up fruit and I was thinking. Anna would love some fruit. It would be great for the baby. I'm also here to tell you, Aaron and Daryl are back. They arrived like about an hour ago. Here, take the fruit and eat it. The baby will love it."  
How crap he doesn't shut up.  
He hands me the bowl with a smile.  
The smell of the fruit overwhelming, it smells so delicious.  
"Thanks. I'll eat it up really soon."  
"Good, so what you gonna do with your man?"  
"Eric."  
"Okay." He winks at me and walks away.  
I close the door and head to the kitchen. My mouth watering for the fruit. I grab a fork and begin to eat vigorously.

I finish the fruit, which was so delicious. I never wanted the bowl to empty. I wash the bowl in the sink then head to the restroom to relieve myself.  
I do my morning routine, then head back to the bedroom to change my clothes.  
I change into a purple tank top and black cargo pants.  
I hook my knife and sheath into my pants for safe keeping. I put my black tennis shoes on after I finish.  
I walk downstairs into my living room to see a slumped body on the couch. The couch that was once a nice tan color now covered in dirt from Daryl's shoes, clothes and him. He doesn't move a muscle when I place my hand on his filthy shoulder.  
He must have been in mud, his skin caked in dirt.  
"Hey, if you want to sleep I have a bedroom next to mine. It's smaller but it would work." I say trying to help him. He must be exhausted from running or killing bitters.  
He lets out a grunt.  
"I don't know caveman."  
He doesn't say anything.  
"Okay get up. I'll take you to the room."  
Still nothing. I finally start to pull on his arms, he needs to sleep somewhere comfortable not this bumpy couch.  
He swings his arm and accidentally slaps me in the face. The sound of the hit echoing the room.  
Daryl flys off the couch and holds onto my face. His eyes open with fear.  
"I can't believe I just did that. Anna I'm so sorry. Please don't be angry." He lets out a sigh.  
To be honest it really didn't hurt, it just really surprised me. He's never hit me, he told me he would never lay a hand on any woman. I know it was an accident, I wouldn't be angry after he's been apologizing.  
"Daryl, I'm fine."  
"I'm sorry. I can't believe I hurt you."  
"Daryl-"  
"I'm such an idiot, fucking idiot!" He shouts.  
"Hey." I grab his face making him look at me. "I'm not hurt, I'm not mad. It's fine it was an accident. I'm fine."  
"But-"  
"Stop." I move my hands to his shoulders. "You didn't hurt me."  
I let one arm fall to my side then grab his hand and walk him upstairs. I take him into the guest bedroom. I sit him down on the bed and bend down to take his shoes off.  
"What are you?-"  
"I'm helping you, don't fight me either. Just let me do something for you."  
I take both his shoes off and leave his socks on, he's always had this thing about this feet.  
"There, now go to sleep." I walk towards the door trying to give Daryl his privacy.  
"I didn't hurt ya?" His voice filled with grief.  
"No, you didn't hurt me. Just shocked me is all."  
"I left a mark."  
"It will go away."  
"I didn't." He takes a breath. "I didn't bring back any bad memories, did I?"  
He a protector, he's always been a protector.  
He always wants to know if I'm okay or if I was having a bad day he would want to know why I was and how he could make it better.  
"No sweetie, I'm fine." I walk back to his side and give him a kiss on the forehead. "Go to sleep, I'll make dinner later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a trigger warning for past abuse and rape.  
> Please read with caution!

I sit in the kitchen while the spaghetti is cooking.  
The craziest stuff happened the last few days that I still couldn't explain.  
First Daryl was gone like usual, I wasn't afraid anymore but it seemed he was gone longer then normal.  
Second Rick seemed to go on the crazy side and beat the shit out of my doctor.  
Pete and him fought until he was knocked out by Rick, then Rick took out a gun and pointed it to all of us.  
Why is it that I always get myself in the middle of crazy people?  
Yesterday we were having the meeting about Rick, which he was late for until we found out some dumb shit person left the front gate open so Rick was off killing bitters. He threw the last bitter in the middle of the meeting. Then a few seconds later Pete showed up with Michonne's katana and ended up slicing Regs throat.  
The horror in his face was unbearable.  
I've never seen Deanna in such pain. Even when she found out her son died she didn't act the same way she was with Reg.  
Then Deanna told Rick to do it and boom he shot Pete right in the head without even blinking.  
In that moment I was terrified of him.  
Rick heard someone call his name and there standing I front of him was this black man with Aaron and Daryl. The black man must have known Rick before because the way Rick looked to him was like he saw a ghost.  
The next day when they were going to bury the body's they found a large herd of bitters that were trapped by a eighteen wheeler.  
Rick let us know they needed to get the bitters to go the other direction cause if they didn't the bitters would make their way to Alexandria.  
Today they leave to show everyone what they need to do before they actually do it.  
I take the food off the stove and grab myself a plate. I sit in the kitchen and eat alone in the quiet.  
After I finish eating I wash the dish and put the leftovers away.  
I take a quick shower then decide to tidy up the house.  
As I clean around the house the sound of gunfire and screams startle me.  
I listen to the screams, they seem to be getting closer. I drop what I'm doing and run upstairs. I run to the bathroom and lock myself in.  
I sit on the closed toilet to wait it out.  
I feel like a weakling but if I weren't pregnant I would be out there fighting whoever is causing out town to suffer.  
The sound off glass breaking downstairs causes me to jump off the toilet and hide myself in the bathtub. I move the shower curtain in front of me to hide myself in case they open the door.  
I close my eyes and try not to worry but all I can do is shake.  
The first time I was in this situation was many years ago.

I was relaxing in my parents house, I just finished watching a re-run of Jerry Springer.  
My mom was out working her late night job, she called an hour before letting me know she wouldn't be home till one in the morning. I was home alone on my day off, I got a job at the gas station. It was a horrible job, I didn't make enough money for the hours they put me in. I was trying to get into college with the money I was making but it wasn't enough.  
It was some real bull.  
I cook up some chicken and eat it up.  
I start to watch a movie on tv; The Big Lebowski. When I heard a crash from the kitchen window.  
I stand from my seat on the couch and slowly back up towards my room.  
Before I know it a man stood in front of me in the living room.  
He didn't look like he knew what he was doing, he had a large hoodie on the hood over his face. He staggered towards the wall.  
I backed up again but as I backed up I knocked over the lamp on the corner table.  
He stopped and turned towards me.  
My fear was crippling. I couldn't move it think.  
He staggered towards me until finally I get myself to move my legs. I ran towards my room the man chasing me down the hall.  
I closed my door before he could follow me inside my room. I locked my door and started to unlock my window so I could sneak out.  
"Open the door stupid bitch!" He yelled his voice dripping with hate.  
I started opening my window until he started slamming himself against the door.  
The banging from his body echoed inside my room.  
The window almost fully open was when the crack from my door snapped me into reality. I felt a large body tackle me to the ground.  
I was so scared I was trying to fight him off of me but he was to strong. I started screaming for help but he covered my mouth with his large hand.  
I was weak, I couldn't move. I couldn't fight.  
He tore my shirt and pushed my bra down. I was exposed to him.  
How could something like this happen to me?  
I close my eyes trying to help myself from seeing the horror in front of me.

I open my eyes my body shaking as I sit in the dark bathroom.  
I wipe the few tears that snuck out of my eyes as I remembered that night.  
I can't believe it's happening again.  
I sit in silence and wait for the evil person to find me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	12. Chapter 12

I sat inside my house, hiding.  
I wasn't sure if I could come out or not.  
Everything happened so fast.  
I was cleaning the house when I heard all the gunfire.  
I ran upstairs into one of the bathrooms; locking the door behind me.  
I sit in the tub holding onto my growing belly.  
The sound of knocking waking up my fear once again.  
I don't get up, I don't want to die.  
A crash from down stairs brings tears to my eyes.  
"Anna!" Two voices call.  
I sit up in the tub.  
How could the intruders know my name? Unless its...  
I stand stand from my spot and open the door from the bathroom.  
It has to be Daryl.  
They must have finished their run to move all the walkers away.  
I stop outside the door and wait to hear from them.  
I hear shuffling downstairs, my mind races.  
What if I I'm wrong?  
What if its the intruders?  
"Anna, where are you?" A male voice calls.  
"What if they found her?" The other voice says.  
"I'm not giving up, if you are then just go. I'll find her." The male voice snaps.  
"Hey, I'm not giving up. I'll help you try to find her."  
"Anna." They shout in unison.  
I get the courage to call out. "Identify yourself!" I shout.  
"It's Aaron and Tara."  
I sigh a breath of relief.  
I start down the hall to the stairs to see Aaron covered in blood.  
"My god Aaron, your full of blood." I walk quickly down the stairs.  
His arms wrapping around me.  
"I hope it's not yours." I say near his ear.  
"None of it is." He answers. He lets me go, unshed tears making his eyes glisten.  
"What happened out there?"  
"Some assholes who call themselves the wolves." Tara answers.  
"Is everyone safe?"  
"Not many but we got everything in control. Carol saved this town."  
"Along with you and Rosita." Tara says to Aaron.  
"Is everyone back?"  
"Not yet, Morgans here but the rest is still out there."  
The front door flies open, Rostia clears her throat.  
"Michonne is back with the other three. One of the men has been shot."  
"I'll go help Denise." Tara says walking towards the door.  
I start walking to the door.  
"Where do you think your going?" Aaron asks.  
"I need to do something, I'm going to go crazy if I don't."  
He stares at me the nods his head.  
"We need to search every house, if they have dead bodies we check them off then send people who are strong enough to take them to be buried."  
"I can do that." I start outside. Aaron closing the door and following after me.  
"We have group forming near Deanna's house then well sort everything there."  
I nod my head.  
Aaron and I walk to Deanna's with the group of searchers.  
"Looks like you and I are partnering up." A voice behind me says.  
I turn to see the guy with the mullet.  
"Okay, lets get started then." I say walking to the nearest houses.  
"Hold on there miss. I was handed a chart of houses to search. This side is Rostia's. We have the next one."  
"Does it matter?"  
"It certainly does. If we don't go by the way Deanna said then it will confuse the rest of the searchers."  
"So?"  
"So, if we don't search our side there could be bodies that won't be found and will decay or bodies that haven't been killed the right way and will walk around once again. I don't know about you but I think we should search the way we were told."  
I grab the chart from his hands and search for our section.  
"Smart of you." He says.  
I find our section on the chart and start to walk towards it.  
As we search the houses we mark the chart with a red check meaning bodies inside and a green check meaning its clear.  
"You don't talk much, do ya?" Mullet man asks.  
"Well if there are biters inside the house I would rather them not know we're coming, wouldn't you?"  
"I guess you have a point."  
I raise my eyebrows and roll my eyes.  
"I'm Eugene Porter." He takes his hand out from his pocket for me to shake it.  
"Anna." I grab his sweaty hand and shake it quickly.  
"Last name?"  
"I don't think it really matters anymore."  
"Of course it does, it's who you are."  
"Like I said, it doesn't matter."  
"You know Daryl pretty well, I can tell. Was he an ex boyfriend?"  
"Okay, listen Eugene. I'm not getting into any of your business so don't go sticking your nose into mine."  
"I'm just trying to make conversation."  
"Well this isn't the place to be talking. Now shut up and get your head in the right track."  
I continue searching the houses until we have no more houses left to search.  
We ended up with five dead bodies and two biters.  
We walk back to Deanna's house to meet up with the other groups.  
I watch as Michonne comforts Carl while his dad is gone.  
"So, back to my earlier question." Eugene says.  
I roll my eyes.  
"Seriously, do I have to hit you for you to understand that I don't want you getting in my business?"  
"I know the only reason your acting the way you are is because your worried, Daryl isn't back yet and it's killing you. So you either dated him or are dating him now, or you love him because he's always been there for you or your actually in love with him. Did I hit home in any of these?"  
Before I could stop myself my hand connects to Eugene's face.  
He opens his mouth in shock.  
People around us stop what they were doing to look our way.  
I stand from my seat on Deanna's porch step to walk back home.  
"Anna, what just happened?"  
"I was making a point."  
"To whom?"  
"Aaron it really doesn't matter."  
"Lets just calm down and take a breather."  
"You want me to calm down?" All the people around Deanna's watch me. "Look around you! Look what happened today! We lost so many people today because we weren't careful.  
Who the hell was on watch anyway? Cause they sure as hell didn't do their job! Have you even asked Carl if he's okay? His dad is missing, along with Abraham, Sasha, Nicholas, Glenn and Daryl! You guys sit here like everything is just fucking fine when some serious shit just happened. How can this be fine?"  
I turn and see everyone's eyes on me.  
"Carol tell me your not worried about Daryl, tell me everything is going to okay and you know he's fine. Maggie I know you have to be worried about Glenn he's your husband, tell me you know he's safe. Rosita tell me you know Abraham is still alive and kicking ass. Carl and Michonne don't tell me your not worried when I can read it on your faces like a book. What about Sasha? What about Nicholas? Stop acting like everything is perfectly fine when we have things to worry about."  
"Anna!" Deanna shouts. I turn to look at her standing in the middle of the full street. "In my house now!"  
I walk towards Deanna, I pass her and walk into her house.  
She follows behind me a couple steps back.  
I walk inside her house.  
I stand in the middle of her living room, my anger radiating my body.  
"Your making everything worse then it already is." Deanna starts.  
I shake my head.  
"I'm making everyone realize we still haven't the time to be calm, to be unworried."  
"You don't think they know that?"  
"It doesn't seem like it to me."  
"That's where your wrong, they are worried. They just hide it better then some."  
"What they all should be doing is comfort each other like Michonne is doing for Carl. But all I'm seeing is people smiling and laughing. We're still not out of the fire."  
"People are happy they survived today, I've seen them talk, cry and comfort one another. Anna, were doing everything you want us to do you just haven't seen it because of the worry and fear you're in."  
The front door squeaks open and Aaron pops his head out from the corner.  
"Abraham, Sasha and Rick have returned. Rick hurt himself pretty bad. I just wanted to let you know we have a few back."  
"Thank you Aaron." Deanna turn back around to look at me. Her eyes pleading with me to stop. Her face saying everything was okay.  
I nod my head to get her to let me out sooner.  
She nods her head telling me I can go.  
I walk to the door and down the patio steps towards my house.  
I'm still worried, I'm still scared.  
Yes some might be back but where are the rest?  
Where is Glenn and Nicolas?  
Where is Daryl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	13. Chapter 13

He wasn't home, he wasn't here.  
Daryl was gone, he didn't show up.  
I don't know what to do with myself.  
I've tried everything to keep myself from worrying, but it always seems to pop back into my mind.  
I've seen the out new doctor she told me my worrying can hurt the baby. I'm really trying not to worry but my heart won't let me stop.  
I sit on my porch, a light breeze causing my brown hair to blow.  
I see someone walking up my porch steps but I pay no attention to them. It could be a biter for all I cared, I didn't want to move or talk to someone.  
"Hey." The person says quietly.  
I turn my head to see Carol holding a light blue blanket. I know I might be worried but Carol I know she likes Daryl so I know she is probably going crazy like me.  
"Hi." I answer.  
"Here, I brought this for you. You sitting out here in weather like this could give you a cold."  
I shrug my shoulders.  
She hands me the blanket.  
"I know your worried, I'm worried too. It's Daryl, he's a big boy I know he can get himself out of whatever it is."  
I nod my head.  
"What was Daryl like before all this?" She asks.  
I turn and see wonder in her eyes.  
A smile forms on my face.  
"Daryl has always been quiet but he surly always has something to say. He was always watching, he watched everything I did, his brother did or even random people. He has always been a fighter. Merle always said it was in Dixon blood." I look down to the blanket on my lap. I unfold it and wrap it around my chilled body. "He's always been protective. If he wasn't protecting me he was protecting either an animal or Merle."  
"Did you know his dad?"  
I nod my head. "He's exactly what you would think when you hear trailer trash. He was balding, light hair like Merle. He always had a beer in his hand along with the tv remote. I never saw him in any other clothes except for a tan stained shirt and black sweat pants that had bleach stains.  
He was no good, he thought he was good with the ladies but he really wasn't anything to look at. The only words I heard coming out of his mouth were 'you good for nothing piece of shit.' Or 'hand me another beer.' The man was a lazy man."  
The thought of him brought chills to my body.  
"Did he ever hit Daryl in front of you?"  
"One time he did but I put him in his place. I told him, 'you ever lay another hand on him I will kill you.' He never did. Daryl and Merle moved out a couple months later. They moved closer to my complex I bought while I was pregnant with Elias, we all finally had our own places."  
"Daryl told me you dated Merle."  
I nod my head again.  
"We dated for a couple months, it wasn't love it was more look mom and dad I can show you how crazy I could get. It was stupid. Merle got really heavy into drugs while we were dating. I broke up with him the day he almost hit me when he was tweaking out."  
"Was Merle always an asshole?"  
"Always, but he could be a good man, he was just misunderstood."  
"I lost my daughter, she was twelve."  
"I'm sorry."  
"She couldn't survive this world, she was to sweet for it."  
"Elias was fine, he would still be here if it weren't for me."  
"Don't blame yourself, things happen for a reason."  
"A reason? My son was eaten alive by biters while men were raping me. What was the reason there?"  
Carol looked down her brow furrowing.  
I stand from my seat on the porch and hand the blanket back to her.  
"Don't try to comfort me, when you don't know anything about me." I walk inside the house and close the door leaving Carol outside alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	14. Chapter 14

I lay on the ground my clothes ripped. My pants thrown away from me.  
The remaining body parts of my son a few feet away from me. I sit up to look around.  
The men left me after they finished, I begged them to kill me but the laughed and left me here.  
I grab my pants and slide them on.  
I crawl over to my son. His body mauled by the woman geek.  
I grab the knife and sheath in stuck to his jeans. I take the knife out and stab his brain before he could come back.  
I wrap my arms around him and hold him to me, silent tears covering my face to his blood stained face.  
The sound of footsteps cause me to grab my knife and get ready for what was to come.  
I stand up and get myself ready to fight.  
"Whoa easy, I'm not here to hurt you." The man in front if me says with his hands in the air up to his chest.  
"Your here for something." I answer angrily.  
"Is that blood yours? Are you bit?"  
"No, it's not mine." I look down to my blood coveted hands. "It's my sons." I answer my voice shaking.  
"I have a safe house, I can take you there. I have other people there."  
"You don't even know me."  
"I don't have to know you to see you need somewhere safe to live."  
I don't lower my knife. I won't until he leaves.  
"Listen, let me take you to the safe house. We have food, water and people. You can trust me."  
I look back towards my sons body.  
"If I go, I want to find him a resting spot. I can't leave him out like this. He's my boy." My tears return.  
The man nods.  
"Of course, we'll find a place for him. Let me call them over the walkie now and let them know." He grabs a walkie from his back pocket and pressed the button. "I need two runners down here on Wilson and seventh. Bring a body bag for a survivors child." He lets the button go and waits.  
"Copy." The walkie answers.  
"Come now with these thing, bring a extra shirt too." He speaks to the walkie again.  
"Copy, we're on our way."  
He places the walkie back where he last had it.  
"Their coming for him, you will be receiving a new shirt. Yours is ripped."  
"How long have you been here?" I ask.  
"I heard screaming, I was out searching for survivors when I heard you."  
"Did you see anything?"  
"I was to late, I didn't know you were fighting off a biter."  
"A what?" I ask.  
"Biter, those walking corpses. You call them something else?"  
"Geeks mostly. Biter sounds better."  
"You can use it."  
The sound of a tires approaching startles me.  
"It's okay, its just my men."  
A large truck shows up with two other men.  
A large black man climbs out the driver side the other man climbs out the passenger side with a black tarp looking thing.  
"Where is the body?" The man asks.  
"He's behind her, I'm sorry I haven't got your name."  
"My name is Anna." I answer.  
The man with the black tarp walks past me to my sons body.  
"Did you bring the shirt for Anna?"  
The black man leans into the truck for the shirt. He walks over to the man I've been talking to.  
"Here Anna, put this shirt on. You can change in the truck."  
I finally drop my hand and place the knife back into the sheath. I grab the shirt from the mans hands and walk over to the truck.  
I climb inside and change right away.  
The men walk to the other man who is trying to put my son in the tarp.  
They help him and carry him to the bed of the truck. They gently lay him there and walk to where I am.  
The three climb inside the truck and head to the safe house.  
Once we park the truck we all climb out. They take my sons body to another area.  
The man I've been talking to stays by my side.  
"I know it might be different now but soon you will be comfortable enough."  
"Thank you." I whisper my arms around myself.  
"You don't need to thank me, I'm just trying to be a good person."  
I grin a little.  
I grab his hand and shake it.  
"No, thank you sir."  
"Philip Blake."  
"Thank you Philip."  
My hand rests in his while we officially meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	15. Chapter 15

It's been three days since Daryl's been gone.  
My fear of Daryl being dead is to high to even function.  
I can't eat much and when I do I throw it up. I've lost a couple pounds, I know because of my pants. I'm swimming in them.  
I have a doctors appointment today to check on the baby. I get up from my couch where I've been sleeping just incase Daryl comes back I don't have to far to go.  
I grab my sweater and head outside.  
I walk into the Clinic to find Tara and Eugene talking.  
"It's been to hard to not think about it." They stop when they see me.  
"Oh, Anna. Didn't see you there."  
"If you have an appointment with Denise you can just walk in."  
I nod my head.  
I walk inside the room where Denise sits. A large book in her hands.  
I clear my throat so she knows I'm inside the room.  
She looks up from the book.  
"Oh, right I have a patient."  
"Just a check up for the baby."  
"Of course. Please lay down on the table."  
I do as I'm told and lay down.  
She takes out the ultrasound machine her eyes looking hopeful, maybe hoping the machine works.  
I watch her as she squirts some of the ultrasound gel on my now exposed tummy.  
The machine must be working this time, finally something in this damn Clinic works. She places the wand on my tummy and starts to look for the baby.  
When I was pregnant with Elias, Daryl would come to every ultrasound.  
He hated to miss.  
The day I was to find out the sex of the baby I told him I didn't want to know, he wanted to know so he kept it a secret until the birth.  
I lay on the table watching Denise as she finds the baby.  
She has a book set up on a table next to the ultrasound machine. She looks down to the book then back to the screen.  
"So it looks like your 20 weeks, have you felt anymore discomfort since the last time you were here?"  
"Not really, just heartburn."  
"How about when you sleep?"  
"Umm, my back hurts a little but it doesn't bother me."  
"Well your gonna need to start sleeping with a pillow behind your back to help with the pain, we'll get you some Tums to help with the heartburn." She skims through the book again.  
I watch her as she checks the umbilical cord with the wand.  
She skims the book again.  
"So it looks like this is the month you get to find out if its a boy or a girl, would you like to know?"  
My mouth drops open.  
I don't know if I should say yes or no.  
I look to my tummy bump.  
I close my eyes to think.  
"No, if its okay I would like to find out when my friend is back."  
She nods her head.  
She grabs a tissue to hand it to me so I could wipe off the gel.  
"I'm going to get the print of the picture of your baby."  
"You took a picture?"  
"Of course, it's what the book says."  
She gets up and leaves the room to retrieve the picture.  
I sit up and fix my shirt.  
She comes back with the picture.  
"Here you go, I didn't write the sex on the picture, I do know what it is so when your ready I can tell you."  
My eyebrows crease together.  
"If I want to find out I want it to be with the machine? Not with your memory of it."  
"Fine, but it's going to take up a lot more energy from the electric system."  
"I don't give a shit about the used up electric system, it's what I want."  
"Okay, I'll do it."  
I stand from my seat and head out of the room.  
I walk past Tara and Eugene.  
"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner." Eugene asks.  
"No."  
"It's going to be some good dinner."  
"I said no, I don't want to go anywhere."  
"Hey, be nice he was just trying to help you."  
"It's fine, it's not like I like her or something." His voice softens.  
Tara elbows him in his side.  
"Ouch."  
I don't stay to listen to what they have to say. I walk out of the Clinic and down the street towards my house.  
I skim the area just incase people try to come up to me and try to talk. I don't want to talk, I don't want to be near a human soul.  
I walk past the front gate to see Daryl's bike.  
I stop. My heart dropping.  
His bike is pretty messed up.  
Deanna comes up to me from out of nowhere.  
"Come with me." She says.  
"Is he alive?"  
"Come on." She grabs my arm to help me walk. I pull away from her.  
"No, tell me he's alive." I beg.  
"Please, just come with me."  
"I need to know."  
"Anna!" I hear my name from across the street. I look up to see Daryl standing in Deanna's doorway.  
I run toward him, my legs feeling weak from excitement. I run up the porch steps and into his arms.  
"I thought you were dead. You were gone for so long." I say into his shoulder my emotions causing me to cry.  
"I know, I got into some trouble."  
"Your not hurt are you?" I ask checking him for any bites.  
I look into his face, his black eye standing out to me.  
"I'll get some meat for that." I say.  
"He came back about two hours ago. He brought back a very hurt Glenn." Deanna says.  
"Is he okay?"  
"We don't know yet? He's with Maggie in another room in the Clinic." Deanna answer.  
"I was just in there, I didn't know."  
"Why were you in the clinic? Are you sick?" Daryl asks.  
"I'm fine, just a check up." I say holding onto my baby bump.  
"How about you take Daryl into your house, he needs food and sleep." Deanna says.  
I nod and take Daryl by the arm.  
As we walk down the street towards my house.  
"Have you seen Carol yet?" I ask.  
"No, I've been with Deanna the whole time."  
I stop and look to him.  
"You need to be with her."  
"Anna-"  
"She's been just as worried as me, please be with her. She needs to be with you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, please go to her." I let him go and point to his house.  
He walks away as if he were a dog being punished.  
I had to make it right with Carol somehow. I know she was missing him as much as she was. I felt bad for the way I was treating Carol the other day. I wanted her to have Daryl first.  
I walks to my house and starts to cook some potato soup.  
I takes out the picture of the baby while I'm waiting for the food to cook.  
I see the baby's little hands and nose.  
I place my hand on my bump a smile creeping up.  
"Your going to be my new adventure." I whisper.  
I place a magnate on the picture and put it on the fridge.  
I continue to cook and wait for Daryl to come by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	16. Chapter 16

Daryl never came by, I knew he needed to spend time with his group.  
I'm not angry, I'm not disappointed.  
He needs to be with them.  
I put my leftovers away and head to my bedroom.  
I get changed into my pjs and tuck myself in.  
My worries have all subsided, Daryl is back, the baby is healthy.  
I could have found out the sex of the baby but I didn't want to do it without Daryl.  
With Elias when we found out it was a boy Daryl's face lit up.  
He had a smile in his face from ear to ear.  
I want to see that again.  
I close my eyes and start to fall asleep.  
My doorbell rings.  
My eyes open wide, I get up from my bed and head down the stairs to open the door.  
I open it wide to see Daryl and his black eye.  
"Sorry I'm late. I didn't wake you did I?" He says.  
"No you didn't, don't worry about it. You didn't miss much."  
Daryl walks in heading into the kitchen. He takes a seat in the kitchen chair.  
I start to take the food out of the fridge and reheating it for him.  
"Carol and I were talking, she told me everything that happened." He says watching me place the food into the microwave.  
"It was crazy." I turn  
Daryl looks to the broken window.  
"Are you okay?"  
I nod my head.  
"You sure?"  
"I'm okay."  
"Your window's broken, did someone come in?"  
"If they did I wouldn't have known."  
Daryl stands from his seat to touch the window.  
"I can fix this for you." He says.  
"Sure."  
He walks back to his chair and takes a seat again.  
"How many people did we lose?"  
"About 20 people. Not including the wolves."  
Daryl tenses up when I said the wolves.  
"Where were you?"  
He sighs and hide his face in his hands.  
"Daryl? Are you okay?"  
"Some of those fuckers found me, they tied me up. They beat the shit out of me. I was going to give up but then I felt something."  
"What did you feel?"  
"Merle."  
The microwave beeps. I grab the bowl and give it to Daryl.  
"Merle? What was it like a ghost?"  
"I don't know, he just kept telling me to fight."  
"Thank God he did."  
I take a seat next to him.  
He takes a spoonful of soup and places it inside his mouth.  
"Okay, this is delicious."  
"Thank you."  
I walk over to the fridge to grab something for him to drink.  
As I open the fridge door I hear the sound of his spoon hitting the bowl and the chair dragging on the floor.  
I turn around to see Daryl walking up to me.  
"Whoa, what's wrong?" I ask my voice going higher then normal.  
"Is that what I think that is?" He says pointing to the ultrasound picture.  
"Oh, yeah. That's my little one."  
He takes the picture off the fridge and holds it in his hands.  
"I'm 20 weeks, the baby's healthy."  
"Do you know?"  
"Not yet, I told Denise I wanted to wait for you."  
Daryl places the picture on his chest over his heart. His eyes closing.  
"He's beautiful." He whispers tears falling from his eyes.  
My heart breaks watching him. I don't know what happened when those assholes took him but they really seemed to have him take ahold of his life and cherish it.  
He opens his eyes and places a kiss on my forehead.  
"I'll keep you two safe, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your chapter you asked for christmastownsnightmare

"Okay listen, you shouldn't be lifting shit this heavy!" Merle shouts walking across the room to take the grocery out of my hands.  
I come home from the market to find Merle and Daryl inside my house. I look to Merle while he takes the groceries into the kitchen.  
"It's not that heavy."  
"Bullshit, I'm sweating already."  
"Wow, you actually got the lazy fucker to do something."  
"Hey fuck you Daryl!"  
"Hey, enough with the cussing, I'm trying to keep the baby away from negativity."  
"The baby can't hear shit from in there, except for all your gas bubbles."  
I laugh holding onto the counter.  
"Shut up Merle, you know she has a weak bladder."  
I clear my throat from laughing.  
"Awe shit." I whisper.  
"You okay?" Daryl asks.  
"No, I peed."  
Merle laughs his body slouched over while putting the groceries away inside the fridge.  
"See what you made her do!"  
I walk into the bedroom and grab myself a new pair of panties and go get changed so I could get those washed.  
I relieve myself and wash my hands.  
I take a look at myself in the mirror as I get ready to walk back into the other room with my favorite men.  
I fix my fall out hairs back into my ponytail.  
The baby moved around inside.  
I place my hand onto my large belly.  
My son is growing everyday, I'm 34 weeks. I haven't been able to see my feet for a couple months.  
Speaking of my feet, I can't wait to get off of them.  
I turn off the light and walk out to find Daryl and Merle snacking on my new lime potato chips.  
"What are you doing?" I ask.  
"Just snacking on your chips." Merle says finishing off the bag.  
My chin quivers and my eyes start to burn.  
"Oh shit."Merle whispers.  
"Why would you eat all of my chips, I've been really wanting to eat those." The tears fall from my eyes.  
"Anna please don't cry, I'll go buy some more. " Daryl says grabbing the keys from the counter and heading outside.  
My tears don't seem to stop.  
"Hey, come on Anna. I'm sorry." Merle walks up to me with his arms open.  
"I... Was... So... Excited to... Eat... Them." I cry again.  
Merle wraps his arms around me.  
"I'm sorry sugar, I really am."  
I cry into his chest.  
Merle rubs circles on my back.  
"Daryl's going to buy more, don't worry sugar."  
I try to contain my tears, I know Daryl is going to but me new chips but my hormones seem to really be kicking my ass.  
"Sugar, please stop crying. You know I hate to see you cry."  
I rub my face against his chest.  
I take a deep breath and try to control myself.  
He lets me go and looks at my face.  
"There, no more tears. Your just overworked aren't you. My poor baby."  
He hasn't called me baby since we were together.  
"I'm tired. My vision is blurry. My feet are always so swollen. I've got some pressure below too. I just want this over with." I complain my tears coming back.  
"Shhhh, no more crying." Merle places his hand on the side of my face he rubs his thumb on my tear stained checks.  
"I'm trying. It won't stop." My chin quivers.  
"Look at you, your little chin quivering. What can ol' Merle do for you?"  
"You can rub my feet."  
"Okay, come on baby. Let Merle take you to the couch and rub your pretty feet." Merle walks with me to the couch he helps me lay down, he places a pillow on my lower back.  
"You comfortable sugar?" He asks.  
I nod my head.  
He works my shoes off, then my socks.  
He starts rubbing my left foot, from heel to toe.  
I close my eyes my tears stopping.  
His hands like magic.  
"Remember the last time I rubbed your feet?"  
I peak with my right eye to look at his face.  
"You mean, I'll rub your feet sugar if you give me a blowy."  
"I never said that."  
"Ha, every time I wanted you to do something you made me do something after. What do I need to do now that I've got you rubbing my feet?"  
"You ain't got to do nothing."  
"Good, cause I'm to tired to do anything."  
"Just shut up and enjoy the foot rub." He says.  
I look down to him a smirk on his face.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You really know me." He answers chuckling.  
"I do, don't you forget it." I lay my head back down on the couches arm and close my eyes.  
The door opens up and Daryl walks in.  
"I got you your chips. I bought three of them. Merle and I won't touch them." Daryl says.  
I open my eyes to look towards Daryl.  
"Thank you sweetie." I say with a smile my chin beginning to quiver again.  
"No, don't cry again. Why are you crying?" Daryl asks walking over to me.  
"I don't know." I cry.  
Daryl smirks then wraps his arms around me.  
"Your so cute, our little cry baby." Daryl jokes.  
"I'm sorry I'm crying, I'm trying not to. Thank you for buying me more chips."  
"Of course sugar."  
"Shut up Merle, I bought them."  
I laugh.  
"Thank you Merle for rubbing my fat swollen feet."  
"Ain't no problem sugar."  
I close my eyes and rest my head back.

I open my eyes to a dark room. Daryl next to me in my bed.  
Daryl refused to sleep alone.  
I move to get up to get something to drink.  
I walk downstairs to the kitchen.  
I grab a glass and fill it up with water from the faucet.  
It's been years since I've dreamt of Merle.  
It had to have been because of Daryl talking about Merle.  
I look around the dark room the only light is the moon light shining through the kitchen window.  
"Merle." I whisper.  
I stay quiet.  
I look down to my baby bump.  
"I miss you." I admit to the empty room my tears flooding my eyes.  
"I don't know if you could hear me, I'm still here. I'm here. I'm fighting still."  
I close my eyes my tears falling with the movement.  
"Daryl and I miss you. You hurt him real bad when you left. You crazy son of a bitch." I smile.  
"Merle, I'm in the same situation again. This time it was different."  
I look down to my baby bump.  
"Merle, I'm afraid. You were here the last time. I need you here."  
My tears fall. I lean against the counter.  
"Anna?" Daryl says walking into the kitchen sleep still in his eyes. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm talking to Merle."  
"Merle?"  
I nod my head. "I dreamt about him."  
Daryl smiles.  
"I always dream about him. I dream about the past. I dream about the time he and I went hunting and we killed that buck. I talk to him in my dreams, I know he's watching over me."  
I can't hold my cries.  
I slid down the counter and onto the kitchen floor.  
Daryl walks over to me.  
"You never got to mourn, it's finally hitting you." He says climbing down to sit next to me.  
"I miss him so much." I say through my sobs. "I never got the chance to thank him, I never thanked him."  
"Thank him for what?"  
"He saved me."  
"From?"  
"Elias' father."  
"What?" Daryl moves closer to me his face filled with confusion. "What do you mean saved you?"  
"Daryl, I never told you. I couldn't. The first time it happened I was at home, I didn't know who it was. The second time it happened Merle walked in, Merle beat the hell out of him."  
"What do you mean the first two times."  
"I was raped twice by Elias' father."  
Daryl moved back so quick it was like I was on fire.  
"You were raped by?" He doesn't finish.  
I nod my head my tears returning.  
"How could you keep that from me?"  
"Merle told me to." I sob.  
"So the story about the drunk guy is fake?"  
I nod.  
"How did? Why?"  
"The first time, I was at home alone. He was dressed in a large sweater the hoodie covering his face. I ran onto my room, I locked the door and I tried to escape from the window. I was going to run to your house but he came in and had his way with me." I cry.  
"The second time?"  
"He got me pregnant."  
"Anna, how could you keep this from me?"  
"I wanted to tell you, I did but then I thought you would hate me."  
"Why would I hate you?"  
"I don't know." I try to stand. My legs wobbly. I stand up straight.  
Daryl follows my lead.  
"You took care of him even though he wasn't supposed to happen. You loved him. That's why you said it wasn't the baby's fault."  
I nod.  
"Oh Anna, my poor Anna." He says wrapping his arms around me his sobs taking over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl didn't want me alone, he stayed with me as if it just happened.  
The next day Daryl is still with me.  
I know he's just trying to show me that he cares but I don't like all the attention.  
"I'm thinking about making some fettuccine tonight, what do you think?" I ask Daryl.  
"Maybe you should rest today, I'll grab some food from Carol. She won't mind at all."  
"It's okay, I'm in the mood for fettuccine."  
"Anna do you really think you need to cook today?"  
"I do, I think I'm alright."  
"You sure?"  
"Daryl it was years ago when it happened. I'm fine now."  
"It's not that I'm trying to keep you from doing anything it's just the flashback always playback. I have some from my dad so I know you have to have some from those nights."  
I nod my head.  
"I do, but cooking doesn't bring them back. Thank you sweetie for taking care of me."  
"Of course, it's what I've always done."  
A smile forms on my face. I give Daryl a kiss on his cheek and start to grab the things I will need to cook.  
"And what about after words, we go to Denise and find out if I'm having a boy or a girl?"  
Daryl lights up.  
"Yeah, I think that would be great. I'm saying its a boy. It has to be."  
"Then I'll go with girl, it would be nice if Judith and her become best friends."  
I start to heat up the pot of water.  
"Elias loved fettuccine. Once I cooked it and he had so many plates he threw up. I told him he could get some the next day but he wanted more of it then."  
"I remember, you were so tired cause you had to clean it up."  
"Hmng, don't remind me." I gag.  
"Anna, about Elias."  
"Daryl please, not today."  
Daryl looks down to his shoes.  
"When?"  
I know he wants to know, I know he's always been very open with me. I just don't know if once he found out he would be okay with my truth.  
"Daryl what about this, I'll tell you soon. I don't know when but I'll tell you. Just give me a few."  
"Days?"  
"Weeks."  
He nods. He doesn't want to push.  
I start to cook the food once it's hot enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	19. Chapter 19

Merle slammed him against the wall, I ran out of the living room into the other room, my clothes ripped.  
I tried to hold my clothes together so I wasn't so exposed.  
I can hear Merle kicking his ass in the other room.  
"You sick fuck, you sick fucking asshole!" Merle shouts.  
I close my eyes the tears falling.  
"Anna!" Merle shouts.  
I try to hide.  
"Anna!"  
I hide in the corner my knees up to my chest. I close my eyes my fear returning.  
"Anna!"  
I wake up finding Daryl holding onto my shoulders, his eyes filled with concern.  
"Anna, you were screaming." Daryl says wiping my tears from my eyes.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize, I get them too."  
I nod my head trying to forget my dream.  
"You want to talk about it?" He asks siting up in the bed.  
I follow his lead and sit up.  
I shake my head.  
"You were calling Merle's name."  
I look to him my eyebrows furrowing together.  
"Did Merle do something?"  
I keep my eyes ahead.  
"Anna, your gonna need to tell me someday."  
"Not now."  
Daryl swings his arm and begins to pace the floor.  
"Why? Why won't you tell me?"  
"It's not the time."  
"When is the time, it's been a secret for years. When is it going to be out in the open?"  
"Daryl please."  
"I need to go."  
"Daryl." I try to stop him my hands reaching for him. He backs away from me before I could grab ahold of him.  
He walks out of the room leaving me alone, I hear the slam of my front door.  
I sit alone in my bed trying to figure everything out in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, please read with caution!

The next day I try to talk to Daryl.  
I knock on the door and wait for someone to open it.  
Carl opens the door.  
"Hi."  
"Hi, is Daryl here?"  
"No, Daryl left with Aaron."  
"What do you mean he left?"  
"He went to search for new people."  
"He's still doing that? I thought Rick told him not to?"  
"I guess he changed his mind."  
I look to the wooden patio.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, thank you Carl."  
I walk down the stairs to head back to my house.  
I see Eric walking by he waves to me, I wave back.  
I start up the patio steps when a pain hits me from my lower back to my pelvis.  
I cry out in pain. I fall landing on the steps.  
"Anna?" I hear someone shout.  
I hold onto my baby bump.  
It's to early I think.  
I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders.  
I look up to see Eric his face filled with concern.  
"Anna, you need to keep your eyes on me." He says.  
I look down to my legs to see blood pooling from the crotch of my pants.  
I start to breath fast, fear causing me to worry.  
"Anna, look at me. Just me."  
"What's wrong with me?" I ask trying to stand from my spot on the first step of the patio.  
"Help! Help please!" Eric shouts.  
He gets the attention of people in their houses.  
Abraham, Rick and Heath run to me from opposite directions.  
"What in the hell?" Abraham says.  
"Help her, we need to get her to Denise." Eric says his voice dripping in fear.  
Abraham doesn't stop to think, he picks me up and starts walking quickly to the clinic.  
The pain returns while he carries me.  
I cry out again.  
"Don't worry, I'm getting you there, please keep fighting."  
He walks quicker towards the clinic.  
"Rosita! Eugene! Tara! Whoever the hell is in there open the door!" He yells before reaching the clinic.  
Rosita opens the door.  
"Get Denise!" She yells back inside the clinic.  
"You keep fighting, don't you stop." Abraham says.  
He carries me inside the clinic Eugene, Rosita and Denise showing Abraham where to put me.  
Abraham places me on the bed, my blood covering his right arm.  
The pain returns.  
"Okay, I need to take your pants off quickly." She turns to Rosita. "get me the scissors."  
Rosita hands Denise the scissors. She starts cutting my pants off.  
"You could have asked me to take them off." I complain the pain hitting me again.  
"To slow." She says continuing to cut them off.  
She cuts the last bit of material.  
She grabs the book from the table.  
"Rosita, I need you to read me the section for a miscarriage."  
"You said the baby was healthy!" I shout.  
Rosita starts reading from the book.  
Denise places the stirrups up and helps me move my feet to rest in the stirrups.  
I close my eyes the pain returning.  
"I don't understand? It's not what your saying in the book." Denise says to Rosita.  
Carol runs inside the clinic room.  
"I'm here to help." She says to Denise.  
"What else do you need?"  
"Find Maggie!" She answers,  
Denise runs grabbing ahold of Eugene and running outside with him.  
"Okay, Anna. I'm going to see if your dilating." Carol says while putting on a pair of gloves.  
I feel her fingers touching me to make sure.  
"Okay, it looks like your dilated nine centimeters."  
"I can't be, the baby isn't ready to be born. It's to early."  
"The baby is ready to come out."  
"It can't, it's to early."  
The door swings open a very sweaty, worried Daryl runs to my side.  
"What's wrong?" He asks Carol.  
"The baby's coming."  
The pain returns.  
"It's to early." Daryl says.  
"That's what I said." I say.  
"Sometimes this stuff happens." She says.  
Carol places her hand on my hooha.  
"Holy fuck, it hurts." I say holding onto to bed.  
Maggie runs inside the clinic.  
"I'm here, is she dilated?"  
"Nine centimeters."  
Maggie grabs a pair of gloves and puts them on.  
"That baby is coming today." She says.  
Carol lifts her hand off of me blood soaking the glove.  
"She's bleeding, why is she bleeding?" Daryl asks.  
I grab ahold of Daryl's hand and pull him to me. I don't want him looking, I don't want him to see my hooha.  
"I don't know." Carol says.  
"Listen to me, Anna. Your gonna need to start to push. The baby could be dying."  
"Start pushing!" Carol repeats her voice raising.  
I sit up the pain returning.  
I take a deep breath and start to push.  
Daryl holds onto my hand.  
The feel of the baby's head crowing brings back the memory of when I gave birth to Elias.  
"Good girl, your crowning. Keep going."  
I take a breath and continue to push.  
Slowly the baby's head slides out.  
"Keep going."  
Daryl presses his forehead against the side of my head.  
"Come on Anna, keep going sweetie." He whispers.  
I take another deep breath and start to push again.  
The shoulders are always a bitch.  
"Oh no."I hear Maggie say.  
"Come on, keep pushing." Carol says.  
I continue to push until the shoulder pass.  
After the baby slides through.  
"The cords around the neck." Maggie whispers grabbing the baby.  
Carol cuts the umbilical cord. Maggie unwraps the cord and grabs a blanket and starts to clean the baby.  
"What do you mean? Is my baby okay?" I ask.  
I shake from head to toe.  
I take my feet off the stirrups and try to get up. Daryl keeps me down.  
Daryl holds my hand, tears on his face.  
"The baby was so quiet." Daryl whispers.  
"Elias was too." I answer.  
"Come on, come on." I hear Maggie whisper.  
"What's wrong?" I asks tears rimming my eyes.  
"Maggie, what's wrong?" Daryl asks.  
"She's not breathing." She says her worry concerning me.  
"Help her!" I shout.  
"Wait." Maggie says the baby moving in her arms.  
I sigh in relief.  
I lay back onto the bed.  
"It's a girl." Daryl says a smile on his face.  
He kisses my cheek, I smile.  
I have a daughter. I think, pride taking over.  
"Oh my god!" Maggie screams.  
"What's wrong?" Carol walks over to Maggie.  
Maggie walks out of the room, Carol following behind.  
Daryl walks toward the room when Carol comes out holding him back.  
I sit up again.  
"What's wrong?" I ask?  
I watch as Carol mumbles something to Daryl.  
Daryl doubles over in tears.  
"What's wrong, please tell me."  
Daryl walks over to me his face covered in tears.  
"The baby didn't make it." He says through tears.  
"But she was moving."  
"She..." He broke down.  
Daryl didn't have to finish, I knew what he meant.  
My baby died.  
My daughter turned.


	21. Chapter 21

I lock myself in my room.  
I haven't been out for a couple days.  
She never got to see life, she never got to feel me hold her.  
My tears fall from my eyes.  
Daryl has been trying to visit me but I don't want to see anybody.  
I know I'm acting like an idiot, Daryl felt just as bad as I did.  
I lay in my bed in my pjs.  
My body starting to smell like dirt and sweat.  
How could something like this happen?  
I close my eyes and try to fall asleep but every time I get close to falling asleep, I see her.  
I didn't even get to name her.  
I hear my doorbell ring.  
I don't move.  
The doorbell rings again.  
I keep my eyes closed.  
The sound of a crash from downstairs makes me jump.  
"Anna!" Daryl shouts from inside my house.   
He starts up the stairs, the sound of his footsteps giving me knowledge of where he is.  
He stops in front of my door.  
"Anna. Please let me in."  
I sit up in the bed and wait for him to leave.  
"Anna, please I know your in there. People are asking where you've been. I know this is tough, I know your in pain. I'm here for you, don't let something like this change you."  
"How? How can I not let this change me? She was here, then she was gone." I say knowing he can hear me through the door.  
"I know, Anna. Sometimes things happen."  
I climb out of bed and unlock my door, I swing it open.   
Daryl stands in the doorway his eyes dripping with tears.  
"You don't know how I feel."I start to say my voice shaking. "I miss the way she moves inside me, her little kicks and when she would move around. I miss the way I knew she knew that I loved her." My chin shakes and my tears fall. "I never even got the chance to name her, I never got to see the color of her eyes, I never even got the chance to hold her. They just took her away from me. What could she do?"  
"You know she turned."  
"So, she had no teeth, she barely had an fingernails. She couldn't bite, she couldn't scratch. I could have held her when-"  
"It wasn't her. Your not thinking straight."  
"I just want my baby!" I scream. My voice cracks.   
I can no longer stand my legs buckle. Daryl catches me before I could hurt myself.  
He carries me to the bed and sits me down.  
"Your not the only one who lost the baby." He says his anger and tears causing him to snap. "I could have helped raise her, I could have taught her how to shoot a crossbow one day, taught her how to fight. You could have taught her how to be a great woman, how to make everyday special. Anna, I loved the baby too." He sobs.  
I watch him cry my tears flowing down my cheeks.   
I hate to see him cry, I always have.   
I climb to my knees and walk on my bed to grab him. I hold him to my chest.   
He continues to cry, I let him. I let myself cry, we sit on the bed crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome :)


	22. Chapter 22

I walk around Alexandria just to get myself from thinking of everything.  
I walk past the small cemetery.  
I stop my legs feeling like they're glued to the ground.  
I see the little cross they made for my daughter. The little lump of loose dirt.  
Nobody would know. I think.  
I walk close to the spot and get to my knees.  
I want to hold her. I think.  
My hand moved to the loose dirt.  
I quickly start to uncover the baby, her little foot sticking out.  
"Anna! Stop!" I hear a voice shout getting closer.  
I quickly try to finish when I'm being pulled away.  
"Leave me alone!" I shout.  
"I'm trying to help you from doing something stupid." She shouts pulling me away from the grave.  
I stand and push away from her.  
I look to her and notice its Rosita.  
"She's my daughter!" I shout.  
"I know, but you need to let her rest."  
"I never got to hold her, you guys kept her away from me."  
Everyone around the neighborhood walk out and watch us.  
"Would you really want to see your walker daughter?"  
"I love her no matter what she is."  
Daryl runs through the crowd.  
"Anna, come on." Daryl grabs my arm and starts to pull me away.  
I fight him to try to get to her grave.  
"Stop fighting me, lets go." Daryl orders.  
I let Daryl lead me away. I feel everyone's eyes on me, my anger lowering but my shame rising.  
Daryl walks me into my house his anger plane in sight.  
"What's wrong with you?" He asks he arms rising.  
"I wanted to see her."  
"How could you want to see her like that?"  
"She's the only thing I have left."  
Daryl's face said it all.  
He was angry but his hurt showing.  
He looked to the floor his mouth in a line.  
He swallows to hide his pain.  
He starts to open his mouth to say something but he stops himself and walks away.  
I watch him as he walks out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback Welcome :)


	23. Chapter 23

Daryl didn't talk to me for a week.  
He hasn't been over to my house, he hasn't even looked at me.  
When those words left my lips I wished I could have taken them back.  
I hurt him, I hurt the only person who gives a crap about me in this world.  
I worked this morning to keep myself from being alone.  
Rick has been watching me more then I actually like.  
He makes me feel as if I'm crazy or a waste of space.  
I sit on my porch and watch as Carl and Judith have a stroll.  
I look farther away from the two and see a child peek around the corner then hides quickly away from my view.  
I squint to try and see who it was.  
The child peeks again and hides once more when it saw me staring.  
I stand and try to find the child.  
I walk around the corner and see the child running away from me.  
"Hey, you shouldn't go out there." I say trying to get the child away from the gate. He climbs up the wall and out of Alexandria.  
I follow after him.  
I climb up the wall and out of Alexandria.  
I follow the little boy as he walks into the woods.  
I take my knife out keeping it in my hand incase a biter comes towards me.   
I walk out towards the woods.   
Once I walk inside the woods I know it was a bad idea to leave.  
What am I doing?  
Your gonna get yourself killed.  
I stop and lean on a large tree.  
The little boy is nowhere to be found.  
I start to walk forward again just incase the little boy comes out.  
I hear a twig snap behind me.  
I turn to see Rick.  
"What are you doing out here alone?" He asks.  
"I should be asking you the same question." I answer.  
He tilts his head.  
"I never like someone to beat around the bush with me so I'm going to out and say what I'm thinking, I think you were the one to bring the wolves in."  
My eyebrows furrow together.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Some people told me they didn't see you while they were in the town."  
"I was in my house locked away in the bathroom."  
"Do you have someone to clarify that?"  
"Aaron and Tara, they were the ones that came looking for me."  
"I'm gonna have to ask them."  
"Go ahead, they'll tell you."  
"Listen, I know your hiding something, cause why would you be out here alone if you weren't?"  
"I followed a kid out here."  
Rick blinks his jaw clenching.  
"What kid?"  
"I don't know, I followed him out here, he looked like he was playing hide and go seek then he came out here. I came out here to find him and bring him back in."  
Rick looks around as if to show me we were alone out here.  
"I just saw you come out here."  
I look down the the leaf covered ground, I look up to look back to Rick when I see the little boy standing behind Rick.  
"He's right there." I exclaim.  
Rick turns quick to look the little boy running away.  
"Tell me you saw him?" I ask.  
Rick turns to me his face covered in disappointment.  
"Nobody was there."  
I take a step back.  
I'm losing my mind, I have to be.  
Rick walks closer to me.  
"How about we head back inside of the town." He says his voice calm.  
"The little boy-"  
"He'll be fine. I'll tell Sasha up at watch to keep her eye out for him."  
"He's wearing a blue shirt."  
"I'll tell her. Lets get back inside."  
I start to Alexandria, Rick walking behind me.  
We walk inside the gates.  
Daryl and Deanna standing by the gate.  
"Good, you found her. Anna lets have a talk inside my house." Deanna says her left arm showing me the way.  
This is it Anna, they think your crazy.  
I start walking to her house, I don't fight. I don't need them thinking anything else.  
Deanna, Rick and Daryl walk behind me.  
I walk to her house. Deanna opening the door. They wait for me to walk in.   
I walk in and head for her living room.  
"We need to talk about everything." Deanna starts.  
"Like?" I ask.  
"Like where you were during the wolves invasion."  
I sigh.  
"I just told Rick, I was in my upstairs bathroom. Ask Aaron and Tara. They'll tell you."  
Maggie walks in her hands in her pockets.  
"Maggie go find Aaron and Tara have them come inside, I need to ask them a few questions."  
Maggie leaves with a nod.  
"Why were you outside the walks a few minutes ago?"  
"I. I was following a little boy."  
Daryl's eyebrows come together.  
"A little boy?" She says.  
"I know it sounds crazy."  
"How about your actions after the baby?"  
I shrug my shoulders and sigh.  
"You scared many of people, wanting to take your dead child out of her grave. They came to me telling me they feel your dangerous to others."  
Daryl looks to Deanna and Rick.  
"I've never hurt anybody, I wouldn't start now."  
"You hit Rosita, I don't know of you noticed. She has a bruise on her cheek bone."  
"If she wouldn't have bothered me she would have it."  
"You were trying to take your child from her grave. She's dead!"  
"I know!"I shout. I try to blink away my tears.  
"Anna, I think it's about that time."  
I stop trying to fight my tears.  
"And what's that?"  
"It's time for you to get your things from the house, I'm kicking you out of Alexandria."


	24. Chapter 24

I start to pack all my stuff.  
Daryl tries to talk Deanna out of it but she made up her mind.  
I didn't stay to hear anymore.  
I leave to grab all my things.  
I decide to grab two pairs of clothes and some cooking supply's.  
I walk out of my house without looking back.  
I walk to the front gate when I hear my name being called.  
I turn around.  
Daryl runs towards me.  
"You can't leave." He says grabbing my hand.  
"I have to." I answer looking to our joined hands.  
"Then your not leaving alone." Daryl says.  
"I am, they need you here."  
"I'm not letting you leave alone." I shake my head. "You need to stay, stay here with your family."  
"You are my family."  
I try not to cry.   
I close my eyes, my tears finding a way out.  
"Anna, please don't go."  
"I've always loved you Daryl, always." My voice shakes.  
Daryl's eyes tear up, his chin quivering.  
"Don't cry, not for me. Save those tears for someone else."  
I wipe away his tears that fell from his eyes.   
I lay my forehead against his.  
I try everything to keep this moment to last.  
I give Daryl a kiss on his cheek.  
"I love you." I whisper.  
I walk away leaving Daryl alone.  
I don't look back when I pass through the open gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback Welcome :)


	25. Chapter 25

Months have passed, I found myself a house in the woods.   
It's hidden from everything.   
I ran across it while I was running away from biters.  
I checked it out, cleaned out the dead from inside until I called it my own.  
It's smaller then the house I had in Alexandria but its exactly what I need.  
I didn't need something so big.  
I have a creek that flows fresh water in my backyard.  
The person who found this place must have build the house for the beauty and the creek.  
I found myself gardening myself vegetables and fruit.  
A large peach tree resides in my front yard along with a garden of strawberries.   
I've done good for myself since I left Alexandria.  
I sit inside the living room heating up my canned raviolis over the fireplace.  
I watch as the sauce starts to bubble inside the can.  
I take it off the fire and start to eat.  
Once I finish I grab my water bottle and drink it up.  
The sound of screams echo outside.  
I don't have to think twice to run out of the house to find out who is out there.  
I see a little boy and girl running away from a biter.  
I quickly make my way to the biter.   
I smash my blade through its head before it could lunge towards the kids.  
The kids look to me fear in their eyes.  
They mustn't have had a bath in forever. Dirt covers their features.  
"Hello." I say trying to break the ice.  
They keep quiet.  
I clear my throat.  
"My name is Anna."  
"I'm Tammy." The little girl says.  
"Shut up, Tammy." The boy says.  
"I'm not here to hurt you. I've got food inside my house over there. I know you two have to be hungry."  
"We don't want any of your food."  
"But Kyle, I'm hungry." Tammy says.  
"We'll find something else to eat." He answers.  
"Really, I have a big collection of raviolis and spaghetti o's. I'm willing to share."  
"Please Kyle, can we eat here."  
The little boy looks down to Tammy and rolls his eyes.  
"Fine, but after we need to leave."  
Tammy nods her head in agreement.  
I lead the way to the house, the kids following me.  
I open the door and wait for them to walk in.  
They walk in and stop in the living room.  
I walk inside heading straight to the little kitchen.  
I grab the paper bag placing it onto the counter.  
"Tammy what kind do you want? I have spaghetti O's and I have raviolis."  
"Spaghetti O's."  
I grab the can then look up to Kyle.  
"What would you like?"  
"I'll have what she's having."  
I grab another can. I walk over to the fireplace with the cans in my hands and place them on the rack to heat up.  
"So, where are your parents?" I ask.  
"Mommy and daddy died while fighting off guys with big W's on their heads." Tammy answers.  
"Oh, you don't need to worry about those guys anymore."  
"Why?" Kyle asks.  
"I had a group before, my best friend killed the last of them."  
"Is your old group dead?"  
"I don't think so, I think their doing just fine."  
"How old are you?" Tammy asks.  
"I'm 38, I think." I answer.  
"I'm 6, Kyle is 11."  
"How in the world are you two surviving out there?"  
"We run." Kyle says.  
"Running doesn't do a damn thing."  
"It had for us, and were going to keep doing it."  
"You guys need to stay somewhere. How about you guys stay with me."  
"Listen old lady, were perfectly fine how we're doing. We don't need you to help."  
"Listen, there are more biters out there, one day you both wont he able to out run them."  
"Then we die together."  
"No, Kyle. I'm scared."  
"Sorry, I won't say it again Tammy I promise."  
I look at the two in front of me and it breaks my heart.   
Their skinny from lack of food, dirty from being out there so long, their clothes are ripped, their hair long and clinging to their dirt.   
I need to find them clothes, a bath, more food and a hair cut.  
"Listen, I know a place that you could live behind a wall with very nice people and they'll keep you safe. They have food, showers, clothes, children, a playground. They have everything to keep you safe. How about I take you there."  
"Lady not to be rude but you coming off as a creeper."  
"I'm just trying to help you, if you want to survive this with your sister then I advise you the place I'm talking about will keep you safe."  
"If it's so safe why aren't you there?" Kyle asks.  
"I got kicked out."  
"Why?" Tammy asks.  
"I lost my mind after losing my daughter."  
"How old was she?"  
"She died in my tummy."  
"She was a baby?" Tammy asks.  
I nod my head.  
"I'm sorry, momma lost babies too. Daddy was always hitting her." Tammy says.  
My heart clenches for them.  
I walk over to the fireplace and grab the mitt so I wouldn't burn my hand.   
I grab the cans and I open them with my handy can opener.  
"Here, their nice and hot for you. I'll grab you your forks." I lay them on the floor and walk into the kitchen for the forks.  
I hand then each their forks, they grab them and run to the can of food.  
"Just blow on it before you put it in your mouth."  
They do as I said and start to eat.  
As the kids finish off their food the sound of moans outside cause us to stop what were doing and listen carefully.  
I walk to the window and peek outside from behind the once white curtains.  
Biters chase after something, they see something they want.  
It could be an animal.  
I place the curtain back to where it was then start grabbing for my gun.  
"You shouldn't shoot that." Kyle whispers.   
"It's too loud." Tammy whispers.  
"You're gonna get everyone of those fuckers over here."  
My shock from hearing an 11 year old talk like that causes me to freeze.  
"You shouldn't talk like that."  
"Oh, does it bother you?"  
"No, it's just your so young."  
"Early start." He says his words dripping in sarcasm.  
This kid was unbelievable, he was rude, dirty, a cussing machine.  
All he needs is a crossbow.  
He reminds me of Daryl.   
This kid could be exactly they way Daryl was as a kid.  
A bang from outside causes me to get out of my head and think about what to do.  
"I'll be right back, I need to grab my large knife from the room." I walk quickly to the room to grab my knife from the table stabs.  
The sound of a crash and curses alarming me.  
I run out of the room and stop my legs glued to the floor.  
"Fuck!"  
"Listen Mr. You need to get out of the house." Kyle says his anger showing.   
He stands from his spot on the floor, he buffs out his chest to seem more stronger then he was.  
"There are walkers out there, to many for me to just get out." He turns around to look to the people in the room.  
He looks to the kids in the corner then to me.  
He takes a step back, his hard face going soft.  
"Anna?"  
I smile my eyes tearing up.  
"Hi Daryl."


	26. Chapter 26

Daryl pulls me into his arms.   
The smell of grease, cigaret smoke and the woodsy scent that was all Daryl fills my nose.  
He holds me tight against his body, the warmth of his body soaking into mine.   
He pulls back to look at my dirty face.  
"I knew I'd find you."  
I smile and move his hair from his face.  
"What are you doing out here?" I ask.  
"I was with Aaron looking for more people, until a herd came out of nowhere and separated us."  
"Well you have two new people." I point to the kids.  
"You have to come back with me."  
I shake my head.  
"I can't return to the place that didn't want me there."  
"Things have changed."  
"Like what?"  
"Ricks the leader."  
"Rick didn't want me there either."  
"That's not true."  
I walk away towards the children.  
"You need to take them with you." He looks to the kids. "They don't have anywhere to go."  
Tammy looks down to her canned food. She goes to her knees and starts to eat again.  
"Their parents are dead, they've been running this whole time."  
"How long have you had them here?"  
"I found them about an hour ago."  
Daryl looks around the house then back to me.  
"I'll take them back Alexandria."  
I nod my head.  
"But your coming with me."  
"Daryl-"  
"I'm not taking no for an answer."  
"Hold on, where are we supposed to be going?" Kyle asks his chest still puffed out.  
"I told you about that town."  
"So what, we have to go now?" Kyle says grabbing his sister.  
"It's very safe." Daryl says.  
"I'll be going with you too." I try to encourage him.  
"And who are we to stay with?"  
"You'll live with her." Daryl says.  
Kyle rolls his eyes.  
"Good, I like her." Tammy says.  
Daryl walks over to the window and peaks out to see if the biters have left.  
"Are the monsters gone?" Tammy asks.  
"Yeah, their gone." Daryl says turning around to look to the kids.  
"How are we going to get to Alexandria?" I ask.  
"I have a flair gun, Aaron has the car."  
"Okay, let me get my stuff together."  
I grab my backpack full of clothes, walk to the kitchen and grab the paper bag full of caned goods.  
"Lets get going, if we get stuck somewhere we'll shoot the flair gun."  
Daryl starts to the door first.  
He opens the door and leads the way out.  
I walk behind the kids.  
"Keep close." Daryl whispers.  
The kids and I follow behind Daryl.  
We make out way through the woods.  
I turn and look the the house that kept me safe for those months.   
I smile and turn back around to follow Daryl.


	27. Chapter 27

We stand out the gate of Alexandria.  
The kids next to me with their eyes wide.  
I know how they feel, the first time I saw the place I felt like it was to good to be true.  
"Wow, these walls are big." Tammy says.  
"They are." I answer.  
Daryl knocks on the gate.  
The gate opens, Aaron sighs in relief.  
"I was so scared, I had to head back here the herd was so bad."  
"It's fine, I found new recruiters."  
The kids walk up to the open gate.  
"Look what we have here." Aaron smile. "Lets get you two inside." Aaron walks the kids inside.  
Daryl turns to me his eyes calm.  
"Come on in, we're home." He holds his hand out to me.   
I walk up to him his hand leafing me inside the walls his hand on my back.  
I walk inside the walls.  
I look around to see the same looking town.  
The new guy at the gate closes and locks it.  
"Is Deanna still here?"  
"She is, we're gonna need to let-"  
"Daryl, who's the new... Anna?" Rick says.  
"Listen Rick, I found her with the two new kids."  
"Didn't Deanna send her out for a reason?"  
"Rick, you know she didn't do anything wrong."  
"Anna, come with me." Rick says.  
Daryl starts to walk with us until Rick turns around.  
"Just Anna."  
Daryl stops his anger showing.  
I follow Rick into Deanna's house.  
"Look who was recruited back into the town." Rick says.  
Deanna walks towards the door.  
"Anna, how long has it been?"  
"Seven months." I answer.  
"How have you been?"  
Her question takes me aback.  
She actually want to know how I am?  
"Umm, I'm good actually."  
"And your visions?"  
"My? Oh, it stopped months ago."  
"How many?"  
"4 months."  
"Did you find out who the boy was?" Rick asks.  
I shake my head. "He never let me get close to him."  
"Rick come talk with me, Anna make yourself comfortable." Deanna walks with Rick into the other room.  
I look around the house and wait for them to come back.  
I decide to sit from the long walk we did.  
I forgot all about seeing the little boy.   
Deanna brought back the memory of seeing him.  
I was trying to find someplace to live when I saw him running past some trees.   
I followed after him, the kid made me feel like I was going crazy.   
He was another reason I was kicked out of Alexandria.   
I followed him far into the woods. I ran until I found a herd of biters.   
I ran the other direction to get away from them.   
The boy ran again so I followed him until I found the house I just left.  
He helped me find the house.  
I don't know if he was all bad or good, but he helped me find the house.  
Rick and Deanna walk back in the room.  
"Okay, Rick and I decided you could stay." I nod my head. "But you need to go through therapy with Denise."  
I try not to roll my eyes.  
"That's fine."  
"You have to start them tomorrow. You will have them two days a week. It's to help you."  
I nod my head.  
"Also, nobody has lived in your old house so you get to live in your house again." Deanna says.  
"The kids are staying with you?" Rick asks.  
"Yes, I'll take care of them." I answer.  
"That's fine, I hope you find yourself comfortable soon." Deanna says.  
"Thank you."  
"Anna." Rick says.  
I turn around to look at him.  
"Welcome back."  
I smile and walk to the front door.


	28. Chapter 28

I walk out of the house to find Daryl waiting on the porch.  
"So?" He asks.  
"I'm staying."  
"Good, I told you."  
I smile.   
We walk towards my house.  
"So, looks like everything is gonna be like it used to be." Daryl says.  
"We'll except for the kids." I answer.  
"Right, I forgot already." He jokes.  
We walk inside the house, everything the way it used to be.  
"I'm going to put my stuff away."  
I walk up the stairs into my old room to find Daryl's things.  
"Uh, Daryl." I shout.  
He walks up the stairs.  
"Sorry, after you left I moved in."  
"Why?"  
"It reminded me of you."  
I try not to smile but fail.  
"That's sweet."  
"Anna, you told me you loved me. Was that true?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Why?" I ask.  
"How could you love me? I'm no good."  
"Daryl you know I hate when you make yourself smaller then you really are. You're a great man. You're sweet and kind. You have a heart of gold even if you don't believe it. You're loyal. You're everything a woman could ask for."  
He looks down to the floor.  
"I am?"  
I nod. "You are."  
The sound of the kids walking inside the house cause our conversation to stop.  
I place my backpack on the floor and head back downstairs to take the kids to their rooms.  
"So, follow me." I say taking ahold of Tammy's hand.  
Tammy is a very sweet little girl who wants to be loved.  
I take them to the first room.  
"So here's a room for one of you. Go ahead and pick who stays in this one."  
"You can take it Tammy, it's to white in there."  
"We could always paint it."  
"She could have it."  
Daryl comes around the corner and watches.  
"Okay, Tammy this is your new room."  
"Do I get to have a nightlight?"  
"Of course, we can find one for you." Daryl answers.  
She nods her head. She runs into her room and jumps onto the bed.  
"This feels great." She exclaims.  
I smile as I watch her.  
"Okay Kyle, this one over here will be your room."  
I open the door to show him his room.  
He shrugs walking in and sitting on the bed.  
"Do you like it?" I ask.  
"It's whatever."  
My eyebrows furrow together.  
Daryl stands behind me.  
"Hey, you should be happy. We got you out of the streets, we took you into our home where it's safe. You can show us a little respect and act great full." Daryl says his disappointment and anger rising.  
Kyle keeps his head down and waits until we leave him alone.  
We walk to the kitchen.  
"That kid is an asshole." Daryl says.  
I giggle.  
"He's 11, he's used to being mean."  
"I don't care, the kid's rude."  
"His dad was just like yours. He only knows how to defend his sister and himself."  
Daryl looks down to his shoes.  
"I didn't know."  
"I know, he'll learn soon that we're not going to hurt him."  
I lean against the counter and look at the marble floor.  
"Anna, you know I missed you right?"  
"And I missed you."  
"You know I tried everything to have you stay."  
I nod.  
"I looked for you all the time. I can't believe I actually found you."  
"I can't believe it either." I answer.  
"Did you ever think you'd be back?"  
I shake my head. "I actually thought I was going to die out there."  
"If that would have happened I wouldn't know what to do with myself."  
"You could survive."  
He shakes his head in disagreement.  
"I dreamt about you every night." I admit.  
"Really?"  
"You helped me a lot."  
"Like what?"  
"You helped me fight. I wanted to give up but you would always show up and tell me I needed to keep going."  
"I'm happy I did."  
"Me too."


	29. Chapter 29

I wake up to the sound of crying.  
It's still dark, the moon light giving thr room a bit of light, the light breeze from the open window keeping me from sweating.  
I sit up in my bed and see the little boy I was chasing those months ago.  
"Little boy." I call to him.  
He continues to cry.  
"Little boy."  
"Why didn't you fight?" He says through his sobs.  
Fight?  
"Fight what?" I ask.  
"You were supposed to save us."  
I don't understand what he's talking about, I try to move but he moves away from me into the corner of my dark room.  
"Little boy, let me try to help you." I say gently.  
The little boy turns around, fast his face angry and covered in blood. The little boy turns out to be Elias.  
"You're to late!" He screams running towards me clawing at my body.

I wake up from my nightmare.  
I'm covered in sweat, my heartbeat racing.  
I sit up in bed and try everything to recover from the fear.  
I get a knock on the door.  
"Come in." I say trying to hide my heavy breathing.  
The door opens, Daryl walks inside my room.  
"I came as soon as I could, you were screaming."  
I shake my head from the embarrassment.  
"Sorry I woke you." I apologize.  
"It's okay, I just wanted to check on you."  
"Thank you, I'm okay."  
"I get them too, nightmares I mean."  
I look down to my blanket covered legs.  
"How do you try to recover from the bad ones?"  
"I think about good things, I think about the good times Merle and I had. Sometimes I talk to get my thoughts away from it."  
I nod my head.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.  
I look everywhere but him.  
"Anna?"  
"It was Elias, I was chasing after him." I finally look to Daryl.  
Daryl's eyebrows crease in confusion.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The little boy, I was chasing after him for months until one day he just, he just disappeared."  
"We're you chasing him again?"  
I shake my head.  
"He came to me in this room, he was crying and he told me I could have fought." I blink away the tears that were trapped. "I would, I tried. I couldn't get out of their strong arms."  
"How many of them were there?"  
"Four, but it was four too many."  
"I wish I would have known, I would have saved the both of you." Daryl says through anger.  
I try to smile through my tears.  
"Those guys were one of the baby's dad?"  
I shake my head.  
"What?" He asks walking up to my bed.  
"There was this group of men." I stop chills coming over me. "I was walking the road one day, I was so tired. I just wanted to give up but I knew I needed to keep moving. I was walking down a street when three biters came out from behind the trees. I ran instead of just killing them. I ran into the woods and into their camp.  
I'll never forget the fear I had when I saw them."  
"Did they all?" He couldn't finish his question.  
"No, just one. I got up from tripping in their stuff and tried to run away until I hear the word I will always hate."  
"What word?"  
"Claimed."


	30. Chapter 30

The fear in his eyes cause me to stop telling my story.  
"Daryl?"  
"Who was it?"  
"This guy with a bow and arrow. He told them all to fuck off while he had his way with me."  
Daryl stood from the bed and held his stomach.  
"Daryl?" I get out of bed.  
Daryl runs out of the bedroom, closing the door.  
I follow after him, I reopen the door.   
I hear the sound of gagging.   
I follow the sound until I find him in the bathroom emptying out his stomach in the toilet.  
"Oh, my god Daryl are you okay?" I walk up to him and touch his back.  
He finishes flushing the toilet and looks to me in horror.  
"How long did he?"  
"Weeks, until one day I ran while they were sleeping. They usually had me tied up to at tree like a dog but the asshole forgot." I smirk thinking about how free I felt after leaving.  
"What I would love to do to that man if I see him again." I say smashing my fist into my hand.  
"You won't."  
"Why?"  
"Cause their all dead." He answers.  
"How would you know that?"  
"After the prison fell, I was with a young girl until she was taken. I ran after the car that took her until I couldn't run anymore. I gave up until the group showed up. Joes group."  
I take a step back.  
"Yeah, Joes group" I say remembering the leaders name.  
"I joined them for two nights."  
I take another step back to get away from him.  
"Anna, I never did anything. I didn't know what they could do?"  
"They imprisoned me." I answer with tears in my eyes.  
"If I would have known that, I would have done something." Daryl answers walking slowly towards me.  
My back hits the wall.  
"You know I would never hurt a woman, I would never."  
I know Daryl, I know he would never hurt a woman.   
The fact that I know he was with them turned my stomach.  
"Did you kill them?" I ask trying to keep from vomiting.  
"Rick did, I killed two after they beat the shit out of me."  
"Rick killed the one with the bow?"  
Daryl shakes his head.  
"No they killed him, he didn't like me. He lied about me taking his half of a rabbit."  
"It was their rule, you break it and they'd kill you." I answer.  
He nods.  
I swallow down the lump in my throat.  
"Anna, I'm sorry for what he did to you." He says his hand gently touching my face.  
I wrap my arms around his waist. He holds me tight.  
"I named her Leslie after her grandmother." I say rubbing my cheek against his chest.  
"She was a beautiful baby." He answers.  
"She was." I say holding him to me.


	31. Chapter 31

I sit with Denise in my front room.   
The kids out with their friends.  
Daryl out searching for more people.  
"And how did that make you feel?"  
I look over to the front door just wishing for one of the kids to barge inside.  
"It made me feel weak." I answer.  
"Sometimes weakness can grab you by the horns until finally your strength returns like the bull it is and beat the shit out of your weakness."  
I look to Denise my shock plastered on my face.  
"What?" She asks.  
"I've never heard you talk like that." I laugh.  
"Sorry, I'm just trying to help you understand."  
"It worked." I smile.  
"Listen Anna, what happened happened. You need to let it out one day. I understand its a touchy subject but one day you need to let someone know, the secret can cause you to fall apart inside and eventually kill you. I don't want that to happen. When your ready tell someone."  
I nod my head.  
"Okay, that was a great session today. I'll be back on Friday."  
"See you then."  
Denise walks out of the house leaving me alone.  
I stay seated in my chair, the thought about everything Denise and I were talking about.  
It's been 12 years since everything happened, I know I need to talk about it eventually.   
It was finally eating me from the inside.  
The front door opens Kyle running in with a bloody nose.  
"What's happened?" I ask standing from my seat to go to him.  
"I got in a fight." He answers wiping away the blood with his arm.  
I lead him into the bathroom to clean off his blood.  
"Let me clean it."  
"I'm fine." He declares.  
He walks away from me to go to his room. He walks into his room and slams the door.  
I walk towards his room.  
"Kyle, who were you fighting with?" I ask through the door.  
He stays quiet.  
"Kyle?"  
He smacks his lips. "Would you just leave me alone!" He snaps.  
I give up and walk away to go to the kitchen and start to cook dinner.  
I start cooking up spaghetti with squirrel meat for meat balls.  
While I cook Tammy comes home with a new Barbie doll.  
"Hi." She says with a smile on her face while running her fingers through the dolls hair.  
"What do you got there?"  
"A Barbie doll, except her name isn't Barbie."  
"What's her name?" I ask rolling the squirrel meat through the grinder.  
"Amanda."  
"That's a nice name."  
"That was my mommy's name." She answers holding her doll closer to her.  
"Tammy, were you with your brother earlier?"  
She nods her head.  
"Can you tell me who he got in a fight with?" I ask trying not to press to hard.  
"Sam." She answers.  
"Do you know why they got in a fight?"  
"Kyle said that Sam was a bad word."  
"Oh, okay sweetie. How about you go play in the living room with your doll."  
Tammy nods running into the living room with her doll.  
I finish grinding up the meat and begin to roll it up into balls.  
As I finish rolling up the last few balls the sound of the front door opening and Tammy squeaking out Daryl's name alerts me that he was back.  
"Hey girly, what's that you got there?" He asks.  
"Just a new doll."  
"Cool, guess what Mr. Daryl found today."  
"What?"  
I finish up the last ball and place them inside the pan to cook.  
I walk towards the door to see what he found.  
He grunts bring a large box inside the house.  
"Is that?" I ask.  
"It's a doll house!" Tammy screams, a smile spreading across her face.  
Daryl opens the box with his knife.  
Tammy helps him take out all the parts.  
I walk back inside the kitchen and flip over the meat.  
I can hear Daryl and her putting the house together.  
I cook everything together until everything tastes just right.  
"Okay, dinners ready." I announce.  
Tammy runs inside the kitchen her doll in hand.  
I serve her a small plateful.  
Daryl walks in with Kyle.  
I serve them both a plateful.  
After I know they have enough I serve myself some and sit down with them at the dinner table.  
I take a look around the table and feel as if I have a family.


	32. Chapter 32

I sit outside on the porch and watch the clouds.   
Dusk bringing them a shade of orange and pink.  
I drink a nice warm cup of tea.  
I think about the day I had today.  
A smile coming across my face.  
I haven't seen Daryl smile so much since Elias.

Elias threw the football to Daryl the ball ending up in the bushes.  
"It's okay, just try it again." Daryl said.  
Daryl ran to retrieve the ball.  
Elias turned around in circles.  
"What the hell you doing? Trying out for the ballet?" Merle asked  
I smacked Merle in the arm.  
"Ouch, damn girl."  
"Shut up." I said.  
Daryl threw the ball back to Elias.  
"Okay, try it again. One day your gonna be a pro at this."  
Elias threw the ball, the ball falling to the ground next to his feet.  
Merle laughed.  
"I suck at this." Elias complained.  
"It's okay, your just learning." Daryl reassured. "Try it again."  
"I don't want to." He said looking down to his small shoes.  
"Elias, what's wrong baby?" I asked.  
"I don't like football." He admitted peaking towards Daryl.  
"It's okay, right Daryl?" I said trying to get Daryl go along.  
Daryl nodded his head and tossed the ball to Merle who was tossing back a beer until the ball hit Merle in the hand causing the beer to spill on him.  
"Mother fucker! You did that shit on purpose!" Merle shouts to Daryl.  
"Sorry bro." Daryl said.  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk like that in front of Elias?" I said to Merle.  
"Okay momma bear, I'll watch my mouth." Merle said flipping Daryl off and reaching for another can.   
I shake my head.  
"Uncle Daryl, since I don't like football do you think you could teach me something else?" Elias asked sitting down on the ground trying to tie his shoe.  
"Sure, like what?"  
"Can you teach me how to hunt?"  
Merle spits out the beer from his mouth right after taking a large mouthful.  
Daryl smiles a large smile.  
"You want to hunt?" Daryl asked his happiness reaching his voice.  
Elias nodded finally finishing with his shoe.  
"Well holy shi- spit, looks like we got a true Dixon here. Hey Daryl he's only five, he beat you by two years when I taught you how to hunt."  
Daryl grabbed Elias by the shoulder and smiled.  
"Your gonna be a better hunter then Merle and I put together." Daryl said with so much enthusiasm in his voice.  
Elias was so excited.   
He never stopped talking about it.

"What are you doing out here?" Daryl says walking out the front door.  
"Just thinking." I take a sip from my tea.   
Daryl takes a seat on the ledge of the porch.   
"Do you remember how Elias gave up on football in ten minutes to become the greatest hunter alive?" I ask.  
Daryl smirks. "He was so young, so smart. He wanted to learn everything, the day I brought him his crossbow that was the day the woods called to him."

Merle and Daryl stopped by the complex with a surprise for Elias.   
Elias was home sick with a cold, his fever up.   
I gave him medicine for three days but the cold didn't seem to go away.  
He was in his room watching cartoons when Merle and Daryl knocked on the door.  
I let them in with open arms.  
"Where's the little man?" Daryl asked excitement in his voice.  
"Calm down baby brother, your more excited then the kid will be."  
"Hush, he's in his room. I'll go get him. He's not contagious I promise, I've given him his meds." I said.  
Daryl hid the gift behind the couch so Elias wouldn't see it when he came out.  
I walked into his room.  
"Hey big man, guess who's here?"  
"Who?"  
"Uncle Merle and uncle Daryl." I answered.  
Elias got out of the bed so quick I swear I saw flame tracks on the floor.  
Elias ran into Daryl's arms.  
"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" Daryl asked.  
"Better now."  
He hugged Merle next.  
"You didn't get your momma sick did ya?" Merle asked.  
"No, she's fine. She's stronger then me."  
"Hey buddy, we brought you something." Daryl's says taking out the crossbow behind the couch.  
"Whoa!" Elias shouted.  
"You like it?" Daryl asked.  
"I love it!"  
"See here, this crossbow was the one we both used when we were kids. I learned how to use it, then Daryl used it and now you get to use it." Merle said a smile spreading across his face.  
"Mom, look. Now I have one too." He said.  
"Now, all you need to do is get better then we can go hunting."  
"I will, I'm trying!"  
Elias loved his gift so much, when they left he practiced for hours.  
Elias practiced shooting in his room pocking holes through all the walls.  
He eventually learned to shoot so good he caught our turkey for thanksgiving one year.

"He had so much fun with it, when you guys would come back from hunting he would tell me all kinds of stories."  
"To think the next few months I was a idiot and ruined it all."  
"Stop, it was a long time ago."  
"I never got to see him unless he was walking home from school."  
"He would tell me he saw you but I wouldn't care."  
"Anna, I'm sorry I was a jackass."  
"I'm sorry I was a bitch."  
"You were only fighting for yourself."  
I look down to my tea.  
"Daryl, I've been having my doctors appointments every week now for five weeks. Denise has told me I need to start talking about the past."  
"Okay, that's fine. Where do you want to start?"  
"From the beginning."  
Daryl clears his throat his eyes looking to my face.  
"Just let me know when you need to start."  
I take a sip from my tea.  
"I'm ready."


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning read with caution.

Daryl and I come inside the moonlight not helping us see each other much.   
We sit in the living room on the same couch.   
I place down the once hot tea onto the coffee table.  
I sit with the armrest to my back, Daryl sits with his back to the armrest one of legs hanging off the couch the other resting on the couch.  
"Sweetie, take your time." He says.  
I pull up my legs to my chest.  
I take deep breath.  
"I told you about Elias' father, I told you how I was raped twice by him."  
Daryl nods, his hands balling into fists.  
"I just never told you who his father is." I take a very deep breath. "I need you to tell me once I tell you, you won't be angry."  
Daryl's eyebrows rise.  
"I'll try not to. Just knowing this happened to you I want to kill him."  
"He's dead." I answer.  
"You're positive?"  
I nod.  
"Okay." He nods calming himself down. "Did you know it was him the first time?" He asks before I tell him anything.  
"At first I didn't but after, after he finished I knew."  
"Was Elias like him?"  
"Not even close, he was raised better with the three of us." I smile thinking about Elias. "Elias was, he was my prince. He hated seeing me hurt, he hated seeing the both of you not do well. If he could have he would've helped the both of you with everything."  
"It was mostly Merle with his drug problem and dad." Daryl shakes his head.  
"Daryl." I blink my unshed tears falling down my cheeks. "This going to be the hardest thing I've ever done."  
"You never told Elias?"  
"No." I shake my head and look down. I rest my head on my knees. "I probably should have told him but I couldn't, he would have been so angry."  
"That's not him, Elias wasn't like that. It was like he understood things."  
"I have to show you something." I say getting up from my seat.   
I run upstairs into my room to grab the picture frame in my bag.  
I run back downstairs with it clenched in my hands.  
Daryl watches me as I walk back into the room and back to my seat.  
"This was my last picture they took of him." I hand him the picture frame.  
Daryl takes it into his hands and stares at the picture.  
Elias wears a blue polo shirt, his shaggy light brown hair almost reaching his eyes. His smile wide, his blue eyes looking into the camera.  
"Holy shit! He looked so big, he looked happy."  
"He missed you everyday."  
Daryl looks up to look into my face then back to the picture.  
"He looks like Merle when he was young-" he stops himself. He looks up from the picture pure anger in his eyes."You said Merle wasn't his father."  
"He's not!" I answer.  
"Then how come he looks like a Dixon, through and through?"  
My eyes empty out the tears.  
"Look he's got the Dixon eyes, you have hazel eyes. Those there are Dixon eyes." He points to the picture. "Don't tell my Merle wasn't the father."  
"Daryl, he wasn't the father."  
"Pure Dixon!" He shouts pointing to everything that a Dixon has.  
"He was pure Dixon." I answer looking to Daryl. "Daryl."  
"Hold on, you. Are you telling me?"  
"Daryl, the second time I was at your house, I was waiting for you to come home from your job at the shop. Merle let me in telling me he was going to go pick up some beer. So I waited."

I sit on their little couch. The smell of cigarets reaching my nose.  
Merle just left to buy a new thing of beer.  
The sound of hacking makes me jump.  
I turn to see Mr. Dixon walking out of his bedroom to the front room.  
He stops his walking to see me sitting on the couch.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.  
I take a deep breath.  
"Merle will be back real soon, Daryl will be coming home from work too."  
Mr. Dixon places his cigaret inside the ashtray that sits on the tv.  
"Look at you shaking like a leaf."  
I stand up from my seat to back up towards the front door.  
"Please leave me alone."  
"Your in my house!" He shouts.  
I take off the the door. Mr. Dixon running after me.   
I get the door open his hand grabs ahold of my hair.  
He pulls me back inside locking the door.  
"What? You didn't have enough?" His voice dripping with pure evil.  
I fell to the ground. His hand still gripping my hair. He pulls me into the living room.  
"Please, please not again! Please!" I plead.  
He throws me against the couch. My hair still fisted in his hand.   
He pulls my pants and panties down my legs, my screams echoing the room.  
"Shut the fuck up bitch, I'm going to show you what a real Dixon should feel like." He says as he pulls down his sweat pants. I try fighting him his hand from my hair grabbing my arms and pinning them against the couch.  
He bends me over with his free hand then uses his body strength to keep me down.  
"Please, please. Don't do this again! Please!"  
He thruster himself into my unprepared walls.  
I scream.  
"Yeah, bitch. Fuck your tighter then last time."  
He proceeds with quick thrusts.  
My tears falling down my eyes.  
"You feel so good!" He says.  
I continue to cry.  
"Just like that! Holy shit, I'm gonna cum."  
"Please get off of me! Please!" I scream.  
The front door begins to pound.  
"Anna! Anna!" Merle shouts from outside the door.  
Mr. Dixon growls out his release.  
"Stop! Please!" I scream again.  
The door swings open, Merle runs inside tackling his dad off of me.   
He slams him to the wall.  
I quickly run into Merle's room.  
I realize my clothes were ripped. I try to hold my clothes together so I wasn't exposed.  
The sound of Merle hitting his dad echoing inside my ears.  
"You disgusting piece of shit!" He yells. "You sick fuck, you sick fucking asshole!"  
I close my eyes my tears continuing to fall.  
"Anna!" Merle shouts coming close to his room.  
I try to hide, I go to the corner of his room. I pull my knees up to my chest.  
Merle came into his room after his father was out from getting his ass kicked.  
"Are you okay? Darling? Anna, I'm so sorry." He pulled me into his arms.  
I cried until we left to pick up Daryl from work.

Daryl throws the picture of Elias onto the floor.  
"My dad! He!" Daryl screamed. He stands to his feet, he paces the floor.  
"Please, you'll wake the children."  
"Fuck'em!" He shouts.  
"Daryl."  
"How could you keep that from me? That, that's a fucked up story! How could you not tell me?" Daryl asks his anger causing his face to redden.  
"Please, don't be angry with me." I cry. " I couldn't tell you, I couldn't. Look how your reacting now."  
Daryl moves his arm a certain way that made me flinch.   
My eyes close, I get ready for him to hit me.  
I peak to see Daryl shaking his head at me, tears covering his face.  
"All these years, all these years and you still think I'm going to hit you. Anna, Elias was my-" he sobs.  
His legs give out, he lands on the wooden floor knees first.  
I go to him, I makes sure he'll let me touch him.  
"The fuck off of me!" He shouts.  
I back away.  
My anger in myself causing me to feel like I need to get away. I get to my feet and run out the front door.  
"Anna!" I hear Daryl shout from inside the house.  
I don't stop I run as far as I can.  
I run the the locked gate.   
I stop and control my sobs.  
Think what your doing. I hear a voice say inside my head.  
"I am, I'm trying to get out of here." I answer.  
It's Daryl, you know he'll run after you.  
"He won't find me!"  
He will, he always does.  
"No, Merle did."  
I'm gone sugar.  
My tears escape my eyes.  
"Anna." Daryl runs after me.  
"Go ahead tell me, how disgusting I am. Tell me I should have done something different. Tell me, tell me how much you hate me." I clear away the tears from my face. "I've been waiting for this for years. Go ahead tell me!"  
Daryl looks to me his chin quivering.  
Please don't be mean to uncle Daryl, he's just trying to understand. I look up to see Elias standing next to Merle.  
"What the hell?" I back away.  
"Anna, I'm just trying to understand. I don't hate you."  
See mom, if you would have ran you wouldn't have heard what he had to say.  
"Your not here!"  
"Of course I am Anna."  
Sugar, you need to stop your talking. People gonna be thinking your going crazy.  
"Anna, I'm sorry for how I acted." Daryl says walking up to me his hand gently grabbing mine.   
Once my hand is in his Merle and Elias disappear.  
It's happened, I'm going crazy.  
"Come on, lets get back to the house we'll keep talking about it."  
"Did you see them too?" I ask.  
"Who?" Daryl asks walking me to the house.  
I keep my eyes closed and my mouth shut.  
Merle told me to be quiet so that's what I'll do.


	34. Chapter 34

"Anna. I'm sorry." He starts as soon as we get inside the house.  
Merle and Elias stand in the corner. They don't have any injuries from their death the look as if they were alive and well.  
"You had years to except it. I just found out. I know you understand."  
"I do."  
"He saved the both of you? He knew Elias was his."  
I nod. "The son of a bitch hated when I would come over with him so he could see the both of you."  
"He knew."  
"He knew." I answer.  
"He saved him, he knew he never was there so he had to do something to make it right. He died saving the both of you."  
I nod.  
"He tried."  
He tried to make it right but what he did would never change my thought of him.  
Daryl wraps his arms around me. His breath coming out shaky.  
"Even though he was made the wrong way, you raised him as if nothing were wrong. You loved him. Your a great woman Anna."  
I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes. I didn't do it because I had to I did it because it was the right thing to do.


	35. Chapter 35

"Yes, my son won't stop crying. I've tried everything, I don't know what to do anymore." I sob holding onto my phone while holding my 6 month old son in my arms.  
"Okay, miss. Just relax I'll help you step by step how to help your son." The nurse says over the phone.  
"Okay."  
"Have you tried changing his diaper?"  
"Yes, it was dry."  
"Given him milk?"  
"He isn't hungry."  
"Okay, does he have a fever?"  
"I'm feeling him now, he seems warm but he's been crying for so long."  
"Okay miss, I'm going to help you take his temperature. What you going to need is a rectal thermometer and what your gonna need to do is clean the thermometer with rubbing alcohol first before use." She says over the phone.  
I put my sound down in his crib to do what she told me to do.  
I look for everything when I hear my front door open. Merle and Daryl walk in holding bags of baby stuff I sent them to look for.  
"We got more pacifiers." Daryl whispers.  
"Sugar, you've been crying. Your eyeliner is smeared."  
I point to the phone hinting I'm talking to someone.  
Daryl and Merle quiet down the only sound is Elias crying.  
Daryl walks towards the room to comfort him.  
"Miss are you still there?"  
"I am, I'm cleaning the thermometer now." I answer.  
"Is that to stick up his ass?" Merle asks.  
"Merle!"  
"Sorry."  
I walk to the room his crying getting louder.  
Daryl holds him in his arms. He gives him kisses on his head.  
"Okay, now what do I need to do?"  
As she tells me what to do I sign for Daryl to hand me Elias.  
I lay him on his back and start to take off his little pants, his diaper next.  
"Did you say petroleum jelly?" I ask.  
Merle walks in with a smile on his face.  
"I've got lube." He says winking.  
I throw the empty box of Benadryl at Merle.  
He laughs.  
Daryl grabs the jelly from the bottom drawer.  
I take a little dab of it and smear it on the tip.  
"Okay, now what?"  
I listen to her and pull his legs up as if I were changing his diaper.  
I stick the thermometer in and wait for the thermometer to beep.  
"That looks painful." Merle says looking away from the scene in front of him.  
The baby continues to cry.  
Daryl goes to his knees and continues to kiss Elias' head to try and calm him.  
The thermometer beeps. I take it out and check the temperature.  
"It says it 100.3 degrees." I read to the nurse.  
I nod my head listening to what she's telling me.  
"He's 6 months."  
I nod my head.  
"Daryl sweetie, hand me the Benadryl."  
Daryl grabs the bottle. I tell him where to pull the medicine dropper to and he hands it to me. I squirt the medicine in his mouth he takes it with ease. He continues to cry.  
"I did it, what else?"  
I nod my head.  
"Thank you." I hang up the phone and wait.  
"Well?" Merle asks.  
"If he doesn't get better I need to take him in." I answer fixing his diaper and pants.  
"He'll get better." Daryl says.  
I nod my head holding the baby to me.  
Eventually he cries himself to sleep the sound of silence the most beautiful thing I've heard.  
"Look, does he feel the same?" Daryl asks walking back into the room from watching tv in the living room.  
I place my hand on his little head.  
"He feels like normal." I sigh knowing everything will be okay.  
"Told you he'd be okay." Daryl smiles.  
I nod and hold Elias closer to me.

"Did I lose you again?" Daryl asks waving his hand near my face.  
I blink out of my memory and stare into Daryl's eyes.  
"What were we talking about?" I ask.  
"We were talking about the kids. I think Tammy has a fever."  
I don't wait another second.  
Tammy rests her head on the couch crying.  
"I don't feel good." Tammy cries.  
"Okay sweetie, come here." I tell her to come towards me. "What doesn't feel go?" I ask.  
"My tummy." She answers.  
"Did you eat something bad?" Daryl asks, concern on his face.  
"I ate what Anna gave me."  
I look to Daryl with confusion.  
Kyle walks into the room his hand over his stomach.  
"I just threw up, what the hell did you make us eat?" He asks anger on his face.  
"I made squirrel meat with corn and potatoes. Could it have been the meat?" I look to Daryl.  
"That's new meat I got, maybe the canned goods are going bad."  
"Daryl, we ate it too." I say with fear crawling up.  
"I'll let the others know the canned goods are going bad." Daryl says walking towards the front door.  
"It's going to be okay sweetheart."  
"I think I need to throw up." She says running into the hallway bathroom.  
As I stand in the living room worried a sick feeling starts in my stomach.  
You got to be kidding me?  
Kyle stands near the doorway his eyebrows furrowed towards me.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry this is happening" I apologize to him.  
"You know, I still don't like you much." He answers.  
"You will eventually." I answer.  
"Don't count on it." He comments walking back towards his room.  
Daryl comes back inside the house looking green.  
"Are you?"  
"I yacked inside the pantry, I feel so bad. Poor Olivia had to clean it up."  
"That's terrible."  
"I let Olivia know about the food before I made a mess."  
"Good, I hope no one goes through this." I answer holding my stomach. The nauseating feeling setting in.  
"Are you okay?" Daryl asks walking towards me.  
"Kinda, I'm starting to feel nauseous."  
Daryl holds his hand up and runs to the kitchen sink.  
He throws up loudly. The sound making me disgusted.  
I try to think about something else besides the sound but I eventually gag.  
Daryl walks back towards me.  
"I'm sorry you had to hear that." He says his eyes filled with embarrassment.  
"It's okay sweetie, don't-" I gag again.  
Shit, it's my turn.  
I run upstairs instead of the kitchen to the bathroom toilet.  
I empty out my stomach inside the toilet.  
My hair starts to fall inside the toilet, I try fixing it away from the front.  
I feel hands grab ahold of my hair.  
I turn to see Daryl trying to help.  
"Thank-"  
I vomit again, the feeling helping my stomach ache.  
"Thank you." I finally finish.  
"You need to hurry, it's gonna be my turn real quick."  
I flush the toilet and move so Daryl can lean over the toilet.  
He empties out his stomach his face resting against the porcelain bowl.  
"Fuck, this sucks." He says flushing the toilet.  
"I'm sorry." I answer sitting against the tub. My stomach begins to settle down. I rest my head against my knees.  
Daryl turns to look towards me.  
"It's not your fault, you didn't know."  
"I should have."  
"Don't beat yourself up about this, this could happen to any of us."  
"I can't wait for those damn crops to finish growing." I complain.  
Daryl starts to laugh.  
"What could be so funny?" I asks moving towards the toilet.   
I empty out what I think might be the last bit of stuff in my stomach.  
I flush quickly. I wipe away anything leftover on my mouth.  
"Look at us." Daryl says continuing to laugh. "We're here taking turns to put our heads in the toilet." He smiles.  
"What a friendship." I comment.  
"I wouldn't want to do this with anybody else." Daryl jokes.  
I laugh as Daryl crawls to the the toilet to blow more chunks.  
I rest my head in my knees and smile at Daryl.  
He smiles back.  
This might be the grossest thing to happen but to me I feel even closer to Daryl then I ever have.


	36. Chapter 36

It turned out the canned goods were all going bad, most of Alexandria got sick.   
Daryl went out with Aaron to find seeds for all the crops.  
Maggie said she would teach people how to farm, I just learned she lived on a farm with her father and sister.  
I turn to see Tammy at the table coloring in her coloring book.  
"What are you coloring today?" I ask as I start to drink some tea from my mug.  
"It's a unicorn. I'm naming him horny."  
The tea that was in my mouth sprays out onto the counter.  
"Why that name?" I ask clearing out my throat.  
"He has a horn in the middle of his forehead, duh." She answers pointing to the horn.  
"Right."  
A knock at my door interrupts us.  
I walk to the front door and open it.  
Jessie stands on my porch holding Kyle by the collar of his shirt.  
"Oh no, what happened?" I ask.  
"He hit my son, he hit Sam again."  
"We'll, what did Sam do to cause Kyle to react the way he did?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Kyle is like an animal, he doesn't attack until he feels threatened."  
Jessie pushes Kyle to my body.  
"Just keep him away from my son."  
"Listen to me and listen to me good, you put your fucking hands on him again like you just did and I swear to all that's good I'll put you down like your a biter."  
"I'll let Rick know what you just said." She says walking down the porch stairs.  
"How will you do that when his cock is gonna be in your mouth?"  
Jessie flips me off and walks to her house.  
I turn to look towards Kyle.  
A smile forms on his face.  
"What?" I ask walking back inside.  
"That was awesome." He answers.  
"Really?" I ask in confusion.  
He nods his head.  
"Nobody ever fought for me before."  
"What about your parents?" I ask.  
He shakes his head.  
"Nah, they didn't care about me. Tammy was their favorite."  
I watch as Kyle walks I do the kitchen to wash his hands.  
"Why do you say that?" I ask watching as he washes the layers of dirt from his hands.  
"I could tell."  
"How?"  
"You know when your parents looked to you then to your siblings and smiles at them but not to you. It's kinda like a punch to the nuts but instead of the nuts it's your feelings."  
"I was an only child, I'm sorry they treated you that way."  
"It's fine now, I watched them die from those dudes with the W's on their heads. Tammy and I hid in the bushes like they told us to. Mom was first then dad, they took their bodies somewhere but I don't know where. I don't really care either." He drys his hands with a paper towel. "Only child, that had to have been boring."  
"It was." The way he spoke about his parents made me feel like I was talking to an 11 year old Daryl.   
The kid was tough because he had to be, the kid was rough because that's what he learned to be so he wouldn't show his pain. The kid was special.  
"If that kid bothers you again just let me know before you hit him, maybe I could stop another problem from starting."  
He nods his eyes looking down to his shoes.  
"Your not mad are you?" He asks.  
"No, I'm more upset that Sam won't leave you alone."  
The back door swings open. Daryl walks inside.  
"Yeah, he's a big dick."  
Daryl closes the door his eyebrows raising at the comment Kyle made.  
"Who's got a big dick?" Daryl asks.  
I smack my lips.  
Daryl smiles elbowing Kyle. They both laugh at the joke.  
Boys.  
"So heard you found a large truck filled with unused clothes." I try to change the subject.  
"Good news travels fast."  
"Of course, we finally get to pick new clothes."  
"Do you think they have shorts?"  
"I don't see why not."  
"Cool, I need a pair." Kyle walks out of the kitchen to the front room where his sister sits playing with her dolls.  
"So, I heard you were fighting with Jessie about Sam."  
"News travels fast."  
"Rick said you told her his dick was in her mouth."  
"Just my way of telling her she don't scare me with her half ass threats."  
"Rick was upset but I told him it was just you being a mother again."  
"I'm not their mother."  
"Your not but you treat them like a mother would treat them."  
"Somebody has to." I answer looking towards to living room where they sit.  
"You've been back for a week and you're already being talked about." Daryl says placing his hand on the counter next to mine.  
"Things have changed Daryl. I've changed, they've changed."  
"I'm just letting you know you need to think before you speak, I don't want to lose you again."  
I place my hand on his my thumb rubbing his hand gently.  
"Don't worry Daryl, I'll keep quiet."


	37. Chapter 37

Daryl left early this morning to go on a run with Abraham and Sasha.  
They were going to look for more supplies for the armory.  
I didn't agree with what they were doing since we have so much already, but I kept my mouth closed not wanting to make a scene.  
I finish making lunch for the kids when I hear the sound of screaming coming from outside.  
"What was that?" Kyle asks.  
"I don't know, just stay inside. Go upstairs."  
"Anna-"  
"Kyle don't fight me, just get your sister and go upstairs please."  
I grab my gun from its holder.  
Kyle and Tammy run upstairs like I ordered.  
I walk quickly to the door opening it slowly, I take a look outside.  
A group of people gather at the gates.  
I look back to the stairs not knowing if I should leave or not.  
I decide to go over and check out the big scene.  
I close the door as soon as I walk out of the house. I run towards the group of people.  
"Everybody, please go home. You all don't need to be out here." Rick shouts.  
"How could this happen out here in the middle of the day?" Jessie asks.  
"Did someone else do this?" Tobin asks.  
"Please, just go home I'll figure everything out." Rick says trying to get everyone to leave.  
"Go on, do what he said." Michonne says backing Rick up.  
"How could this happen?" Jessica asks walking back with Tobin and another woman I didn't recognize.  
As the group of people start to leave I see the horrific scene they were talking about.  
Deanna lays sprawled on the ground the top of her head missing and decorating the street near her. The gun inches away from her hand.  
I turn away fast, I vomit on the street.  
Michonne runs up to me pulling my hair back.  
"What the hell happened?" I ask trying to keep from vomiting again.  
"We think it was a suicide." She answers.  
"Why, she wouldn't have done something like that." I answer.  
Rick searches the body until he finds what he was looking for.  
"She was bit!" Rick shouts.  
"How could she have been bit?" Michonne asks walking back towards Rick.  
I shake my head and start to walk away from the scene.  
"Anna, wait a minute." Rick says walking up to me.  
I don't turn around, I don't want to see her again.   
Rick understands and walks in front of me the scene behind me.  
"Did you hear a gunshot earlier today? I'm asking you because you live closer to the scene."  
"I remember hearing one shot but I thought it was for a walker coming near the walls." I answer my voice shaking with horror.  
Rick nods his head. He starts to walk back towards the scene.  
"Rick." I stop him by grabbing his arm.  
He looks down to me his height making me feel short.  
"What are we going to tell Spencer?" I ask worrying about her son.  
Rick looks down to his boots. The realization of having to break the news to her son hitting him.  
"The truth." He answers walking away.  
I nod my head and walk back to my house.


	38. Chapter 38

Daryl came back with new supplies.  
He said the roads were starting to fill up with more biters then usual.  
The ride home took them two hours.  
I sit at the kitchen table with a mug of tea.  
Daryl walks inside from talking with Rick and the others.  
"So they found Spencer, he hung himself and turned. Their thinking he was the walker that bit Deanna. She took him down and must have gotten bit while mourning over him. We're just trying to understand why she shot herself outside."  
I place my face in my hands the tea not settling well.  
"The kids didn't see right?"  
"No, I made sure they went upstairs." I answer tired of seeing death around us.  
"Good, when we got back we had to clean everything up."  
"Can we not talk about it anymore?" I ask trying to keep my thoughts away from the horrific scene I saw.  
Daryl nods.  
"Anna." Kyle walks inside the kitchen.  
"Yeah?" I straighten up as if nothing is wrong.  
"I heard about what happened to Deanna, is it true?" He asks.  
"Who told you?" I ask calmly.  
"Carl. He told me she shot herself."  
"Lets not talk about it man." Daryl says walking over to Kyle. He places his hand on Kyle's shoulder.  
He nods looking down to his shoes.  
I look to both of them my heart tugging.  
This town is supposed to keep us away from harm, to keep everything outside from coming in.   
Seeing what I saw today makes me realize we're not safe from the stuff out there, we're not staying out of harms way.  
I grab my mug and throw it across the room. Tea spilling all over the kitchen.  
"Anna!" Daryl shouts walking towards me.  
"What the hell was that for?" Kyle asks.  
"I can't take it anymore. What's happening to this town? Why is everything going to the shitter?" I ask anger in my voice.  
Daryl stops in front of me his eyes weary.  
"Anna, shit like this happens all the time. It's unavoidable."  
"What a load of shit!" I scream. "We have to work together, we have to talk to help one another. All I see is death around us, all I see is pain. I want us to work together, to fight together, to fight for each other, I want to see us as one. This town is broken!"  
Daryl looks to me nodding his head.  
"There she is, there's the Anna I used to know." He declares. "You're right, this town is broken. We need to work together to help one another. It's not going to be easy but it needs to be done." He smiles to me.  
I blink away the anger.  
"I was wondering when I was going to see you again. This girl, this is you. You always tested the truth, you always aimed for the greater good. You always fought for things that nobody else would focus on. This is you. I missed you." He says reaching around my body to give me a warm hug. "Lets go have a chat with Rick." He adds.  
I nod my head ready to give Rick my two cents about what needs to happen around this town to keep it running smoothly.


	39. Chapter 39

"Sounds like you really care about this place." Rick says looking outside the window.  
Daryl looks to me waiting for my reply.  
"I have children to look after, you have children to look after. I know we both want our children to feel safe. I see it in your eyes, I see it in the way you walk, talk. You worry about your children everyday, why not start something better for this town. Why not make it safer for the children?"  
Rick turns to look towards me, he looks to Daryl then to Maggie who sits in the corner.  
"What do you have in mind?" Rick asks.  
"We start with getting to know others, we start with understanding what goes on in there head. We need to see if anybody who lives inside these walls can cause us to become unsafe."  
"If they are, what do we do about it?" Rick asks.  
"We can throw them out." Maggie chirps into the conversation.  
"That would be to risky." I answer.  
"How could that be risky, we make them leave. No harm done."  
"And if they bring vengeance back onto the town, there will be lives in danger." I answer looking to Maggie.  
"So what do you suggest?" She asks sounding upset.  
"We kill them." I answer.  
Daryl stands from his seat on the couch.  
"Rick, are you listening to her? She's crazy!" Maggie stands from her seat walking towards Rick.  
"No, she's right. Exiling someone would be to risky. They could find another group and do what the governor did to the prison. If I would have done something different then what we did. I would have killed him, he took vengeance on us. On your dad. He took everything from us." Rick says looking to Maggie.  
Maggie starts to cry, her tears wetting her cheeks.  
"Anna is right." He repeats.  
Maggie agrees by nodding her head and wiping away her tears.  
"What else do you have in mind?" He asks.  
"Only trained survivors should carry a weapon. We don't need someone who thinks they could carry a weapon have one, it could cause accidents." I add.  
Daryl walks to me placing his hand on my shoulder.  
I look to him his eyes pleading with me.  
I nod understanding what he wants.  
"The roads are filling up with more biters then usual, we need to keep someone up in watch with a gun with a silencer. The loud shots will only call more over, not just biters but living people. May be good people could be bad, I don't really want to test it out." I add clearing my throat waiting for Rick to answer.  
Rick nods his head in understanding.  
"Also, Aaron has decided to stop going on runs to look for others. He says everything was his fault and feels he deserves to quit the job to keep something like that from happening again." Daryl says filling in the quiet room.  
"I'll have a talk with Aaron, things happen it's not his fault. Anna, anything else?" Rick asks.  
"That's all I have right now, if anything else comes up I'll let you know." I answer.  
Rick nods.  
"I need a moment with Anna alone please." Rick says to the others.  
Daryl and Maggie walk towards the front door, they walk outside leaving the two of us alone.  
I look to Rick, I'm not afraid of him I'm more worried he's going to discuss everything about Jessie.  
I'll fight for myself if need be.  
"I just want to apologize for how I treated you all those months ago, I needed to point a finger to someone and you were the easy target. I respect you in everything you do, I hope we can work more together." Rick holds his hand out.  
I take ahold of it and shake it.  
He grins quickly.  
"Thank you, I'm looking forward to working with you."  
Our hand come apart.  
I smile and walk towards the front door.   
I walk outside ready to start this new chapter of my life.


	40. Chapter 40

"Where do you want the box?" Daryl asks holding the large box labeled clothes.  
"Just put it in my room, I'll unpack it later."  
Merle walking through the door carrying another box labeled tech.  
"Fuck, this is heavy. I'm going to set it down right over here." Merle says trying not to drop the box.  
He places the box down, he stands back up and looks around the complex.  
"Listen baby, you got yourself a nice place. We're gonna have to break it in." Merle says kissing my neck.  
"Merle, Daryl is just in the room. I don't want him seeing."  
"He knows we already bump uglies, come on sugar."  
I look to him my annoyance showing.  
Daryl walks back inside the living room his eyes rolling when he sees Merle clawing at my ass.  
"Merle, she's already pregnant leave her alone." Daryl says trying to get him off of me.  
Merle blinks away Daryl's comment.  
Merle moves his hand away placing it on my shoulder.  
"So, this is a great place. Do they have anything else available?" Daryl looking around.  
"Unfortunately they don't have anymore available. Don't worry though soon you both will find a place."  
Merle walks towards the kitchen nothing inside just yet.  
"We're gonna need to go shopping for the shit you need."  
"I got a bed and my couch is in the moving truck, I'll get everything eventually."  
"Do you have toilet paper, I'm gonna need to break in the toilet." Merle says.  
I laugh and roll my eyes.  
"Sugar I'm not kidding, I need to shit like nobodies business." He answers walking towards the bathroom.  
"That is nobodies business." I answer digging through a box which has the toilet paper.  
Merle turns around as I throw the roll towards him. He walks inside the bathroom locking the door.  
I turn to Daryl disgust on my face.  
"You choose them well." He says walking towards the front door to bring in more things.  
I shake my head knowing Daryl is angry with my decision in dating his brother.  
"Shit, I forgot. Do you have spray? This room is going to be killer after I'm finished." Merle says through the door.  
"That disgusting." I say searching for some spray. I come up empty so I decide to look for my perfume instead.  
I grab my perfume and take it to the bathroom door. I leave it there not daring to have him open it.  
My gag reflects are all out of wack, I found out I was pregnant about a month ago my morning sickness lasting longer then just the mornings.  
Daryl walks back inside with my large lamp.  
"You don't have much left in the truck. I'm waiting for Merle so we can bring in the couch and bed. We can start putting things away if that's cool." Daryl says.  
I nod starting with the large box in the soon to be living room.  
Daryl helps by taking out cords.  
What seems to be forty minutes later as we almost finish putting together a tv stand we hear the sound of the toilet flush.  
"Damn must have been a long shit." Daryl shouts.  
"I hope he didn't plug it up." I joke.  
Daryl and I laugh as Merle walks out of the bathroom spotting the perfume on the floor.  
He bends down to grab it and vigorously sprays.  
"Lighten up on the spray, I might need some to smell nice."  
"Just trying to help this bathroom out."  
"Gross." Daryl and I say together.  
"We need to get that couch inside, what you been doing? Polishing your nails?" Merle asks Daryl.  
"Hey, back off. While you were stinking up my bathroom Daryl was helping me with other stuff." I answer.  
Merle puts his hands up. "Excuse me." He says sticking his tongue out and walking outside to get the couch.  
Daryl follows after him.  
I finish up with the tv stand and place it next to the wall.  
they bring in the box spring and bed taking it inside the room.  
They go back outside for the couch.  
"Just fucking hold onto it, okay now we need to slide this thing inside." Merle says giggling.  
"Fucking grow up." Daryl says while carrying the couch with Merle.  
They get it inside after a few minutes and place it near the wall.  
"Look you got enough space to do some cartwheels." Merle says.  
"Umm, I don't do those." I answer.  
"Not you sugar, I'm talking to Daryl."  
"Fuck you Merle!"  
Merle laughs hitting Daryl on the shoulder.  
I shake my head.  
"You're a pain in the ass." I say sitting on my new couch.  
"But you love it."  
I smile and look to Daryl who still looks angry about my dating choice.  
"Thank you guys for helping me move into my new house, I couldn't have done it without you."  
"That's for sure, am I gonna get some sugar for helping?" Merle asks.  
"And what about Daryl, I can't leave him out."  
"Fuck that, I'll wait."  
Daryl walks to the front door ready to go.  
"Come on Merle, I have work tomorrow." Daryl says taking the keys out of his pocket.  
"Alright, I'll so you later sugar." Merle leans in giving me a kiss.  
Daryl looks away his eyes everywhere but on us.  
Merle walks outside, Daryl still standing at the door.  
I walk towards him, I lean in and give him a kiss on his cheek.  
"Thanks again for the help."I say again.  
"No problem, if you need anything call us." He says pointing to my cellphone on the counter.  
I nod.  
Daryl walks outside and into the moving truck. They drive off waving goodbye.  
I close the door and make sure to lock it.  
I turn to look at all the stuff I need to finish unpacking.  
"Lets get this party started." I say as I start to unpack.


	41. Chapter 41

I sit with Carol in the house, we were sitting outside when a chill came and pushed us inside.  
We talk about life before this, our children, our hopes and dreams.  
Carol looks to the mug in her hands while playing with the handle.  
"Sophia should have been a in high school now, either a sophomore or freshman. She would have had many of friends. She always had lots of friends to begin with, she was so sweet everybody loved her."  
"Elias would be a freshman, he wanted to to go to high school so much. I never understood why he loved school so much, when I was younger I hated it. I hated high school. It was a nightmare."  
"What school did you go to?" Carol asks.  
"I went to Abraham Lincoln high school in Denver. It was terrible."  
"Why was it so bad?"  
"The other students, they would tease and bully one another. One time they made a student run out of the locker room naked with only a football helmet. The student was humiliated so much he changed schools." I answer remembering the boy running around trying to hide from everyone.  
"That's terrible, I loved school. I love to learn, I loved to be in class and learn about new things. I had fun in school."  
"I was bullied for being unpopular." I say rolling my eyes thinking about the students pushing me around.  
"I was popular in school, I dated a football player. Actually I dated many of them. I ended up marrying one." Carol say shaking her head.  
"I never dated anyone in school, I was told I couldn't date till I left the house. I never wanted to date any of those guys anyway, I hated them all." I say.  
Kyle walks out of his room into the living room.  
Carol and I look to him.  
He gives me a small smile then frowns at Carol.  
"How are you today?" Carol asks.  
"M'fine." He mumbles.  
"Kyle." I say sternly.  
He rolls his eyes. "I'm fine, how are you?" He asks not really caring.  
"I'm great, thank you."  
Kyle walks into the kitchen.  
"Sweetie what are you looking for? I could help you find it." I say.  
"I just want some juice, I got it."  
He helps himself in the kitchen as I stay seated on the couch with Carol.  
"How's Daryl been?" She asks taking a sip from her mug.  
"Umm, Daryl said he was spending time with you all everyday." I answer a bit confused.  
Carol shakes her head.  
"I haven't really been with Daryl since, well since he got back from the run after finding Glenn." She answers.  
"I don't understand, he's been telling me he sees all of you everyday since I've come back."  
"I wish he would, I miss him. He left after our amazing couple hours together and well never really came back for more, if you know what I mean." Carol says looking away from me.  
"Wait." I sit on the edge of my seat. "Are you telling me." I look to the kitchen before I start again, this time in a whisper. "Daryl and you danced without pants?"  
Carol blushes hiding her smile with her mug.  
"So he just basically did a, wham bam thank you ma'am."  
"Well it was more then that. We cuddled for an hour."  
I pick up my mug sitting in the table, I take a sip.  
How come he never told me about their little romance?  
Did he not trust me enough to tell me?  
The front door opens Daryl walking in with a rope of squirrels.  
Daryl stops to look to the both of us sitting on the couch.  
"Hi Daryl." Carol says softly.  
Daryl looks to me then Carol.  
"Hey."  
He walks out of the living room into the kitchen.  
Carol blinks back tears, she stands from her seat. I stand with her.  
"I need to go." She says as she walks out the door.  
Daryl was going to hear an ear load from me.


	42. Chapter 42

I walk into the kitchen to have my chat with Daryl.  
Kyle sits at the dinner table with a cup of orange juice.  
Daryl places his kills on the counter. the blood smearing on the counter.  
Daryl looks to me as he starts to skin the squirrels.  
"That's disgusting." Kyle says getting up from his seat carrying his cup with him out of the kitchen.  
I look to Daryl his eyes on his kill.  
"So you have a lot of explaining to do." I say walking over to him.  
"Oh yeah, what would that be about Ricky?" He looks up to me quickly then back to his work.  
"Carol let me know about the night you and her played hide the bratwurst." I answer leaning over the counter.  
Daryl stops skinning his kill to look up to me his anger rising.  
"Why didn't you tell me about the two of you?" I ask curiously a hint of playfulness in my voice.  
"Their ain't nothing to tell." He says gruffly.  
I wrinkle my eyebrows together.  
"How about the lies about going over everyday since I came back, Carol told me she hasn't seen you since that night."  
Daryl slams his knife down on the cutting board.  
"It's none of your goddamn business what I do, get off my back!" Daryl snaps.  
I back away from him, not in fear. I don't want him to lurch out.  
I wasn't trying to be rude or nosey. I guess it must have sounded like I was.  
"Fine." I say walking towards the front room.  
"Anna, please Anna. I'm sorry." Daryl says walking towards me his hands covered in blood from the squirrels.  
I look to him seeing his apologetic look in his eyes.  
"Didn't mean to scare you." Daryl says reaching out to me.  
I look to his blood covered hands.  
"You're not going to touch me with those dirty hands." I say pointing to his hands.  
He looks to his hands a smile appearing on his face.  
"What a little bit of blood scare you?" He asks walking back to his work and continuing to skinning.  
"Yeah right, its more of the stains in the clothes that scare me." I answer.  
He chuckles.  
I lean against the doorway of the kitchen.  
"Hey, again. I'm sorry I scared you." He says sweetly.  
"It takes a lot more for a Dixon to scare me." I answer.  
Daryl nods understanding.  
"I'll be back. I'm going to go help Rick with something." I say walking out of the kitchen.  
"Aren't I invited?" He shouts.  
"Not this time." I answer with a giggle and walk out the house.


	43. Chapter 43

"Hello?" I ask answering the phone.  
"Anna, it's Merle."  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"I have a question or kind of a favor."  
I lean against the doorway to Elias' room.  
"What's that?"  
"I need you to take me to Whitesburg." He says as crackling on the phone starts.  
"Merle that's a long trip, what's so important there?" I ask my eyebrows furrowing together.  
"Just business." He answers.  
I roll my eyes looking to the phone.  
"Daryl's going with us, to help." He adds to persuade me.  
It worked.  
"Fine, when do we need to go?" I ask walking over to the baby's calendar in Elias' room.  
"Today at around 4." He answers his voice breaking up from the crackling.  
"I'll find a babysitter for Elias." I answer.  
"Cool, maybe after all this we could have some fun like old times." Merle says trying to get me back.  
"Merle, I told you we're not going to get back together."  
"I know sugar, I just thought we could have some great sex."  
I shake my head in disagreement.  
"Not going to happen." I answer.  
"Worth the try." He says his voice far away.  
"Do I need to pick you both up?"  
"Nah, we'll walk over there. Daryl needs to get off work first so once he's done we can go."  
"That's fine. Should I make food?"  
"Sure, make some of that chicken shit I like."  
"Okay. I'll see you when you both get here."  
"Alright, later sugar."  
He hung up before I could answer.  
I get back on the phone to look for a baby sitter.  
\-----  
I made the food and found a babysitter before they showed up to the house.  
I sit in the kitchen holding Elias in my arm as I finish up the gravy for the chicken.  
"Hot." Elias says pointing to the stove.  
"That's right, it's very hot. You never touch things that are hot."  
"Fire?" He asks.  
"It's not fire but I would feel like it."  
Elias lays his head on my shoulder.  
I give him a kiss on his forehead and continue to stir.  
The sound of Merle's voice shows me their here. The door opens, Daryl walking in with Merle behind him.  
"Ungle Daryl!" Elias shouts in my ear.  
I let him down fast Daryl rushing into the kitchen to hold Elias in his arms.  
"Hey buddy, how's my little man doing?"  
"Miss you." Elias says laying his head on Daryl's shoulder.  
"I missed you too buddy."  
"Damn, look at him. He's getting so big, how old is he?" Merle staggers into the kitchen.  
I turn off the stove knowing everyone is ready to eat. I turn to Merle quickly.  
"He's going to be a year next month." I answer turning back around to grab the plates from the cabinet.  
"We'll shit, he's growing up so fast."  
"Language." I shout.  
"You haven't seen him since he was six months old, of course he's going to grow up fast." Daryl says looking to Merle.  
Merle flips Daryl off trying to watch his language.  
I place the food on each of the plates for the guys and lay them on the table.  
Merle walks over to the table sitting down next to the plate with the most food.   
Merle starts eating before all of us have a chance to sit.  
"Elias lets eat some papas." I say reaching out towards Daryl. Elias almost jumps out of Daryl's arms to mine.  
I sit Elias down in his high chair and place the small plate with shredded chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy.  
Daryl sits next to me as I start to feed Elias before I feed myself.  
"Your gonna need to hurry, I want to be there by 6." Merle says his mouth full of food.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting." Daryl says winking to me.  
"Fuck you."  
"Merle!"  
"Sorry."  
"Anna, eat. Your foods gonna get cold." Daryl says as I fill Elias' small fork with potatoes.  
"I'll just microwave it."  
"Do I need to feed you?" Daryl says.  
I look to him with a smile on my face.  
I shake my head and start to eat.  
"It's gonna be 4:30 soon."  
"Merle shut up." Daryl says.  
I finish feeding Elias and myself. The doorbell rings.  
I take Elias out of his high chair.  
"Looks like the babysitters here." I say walking to the front door.  
"Hey."  
"Hi, thanks for coming at such a short notice. I have to be somewhere with these guys tonight."  
"Do you think you're gonna be back tonight?"  
"Should be. If not feel free to sleep in the bedroom." I say.  
"Anna, we need to hurry." Merle says walking into the living room.  
"Fine. Thank you again." I say with a smile on my lips.  
"Momma." Elias says walking to me from the kitchen.  
"Sweetie, I'll be back. Momma loves you." I say giving Elias a kiss on the forehead. "Be good with Cynthia."  
I grab my purse and my keys from the coffee table.  
I look to Daryl and Merle.  
"Ready?" I ask.  
"I was yesterday." Merle says walking out outside.  
Daryl rolls his eyes as we walk out the door to head to Whitesburg.


	44. Chapter 44

I've never been so tired of someone changing the radio station ever five seconds until Merle started channel checking.  
"All shit music!" Merle says still switching the stations.  
"Maybe we could just not listen to music." I answer slapping Merle's hand away from the car radio.  
"How much longer? I don't think I can take being in this small car for another second." Merle complains.  
I roll my eyes continuing to drive.  
"Don't you know how to read? The sign back there said we'll be in Whitesburg in ten minutes." Daryl says to Merle.  
Merle turns to look to Daryl in the backseat. He flips him the bird before turning back towards the road.  
"So, what's here that we need to take this long late journey?" I ask trying to bring conversation into the quiet car.  
"Like I said before." Merle says without really answering.  
I roll my eyes and drive into Whitesburg.  
"Alright, take a left after you pass the gas station." Merle says pointing straight ahead.  
I do what he says the cement road changing behind us the road turns into a dirt road.  
"Are you sure were supposed to go this way?" I ask continuing to drive.  
"Yeah, I've been here before." Merle answers.  
I take a look to Daryl in the backseat from the review mirror. Daryl nods to me a grin coming across his face.  
"Alright take a right near the creek." Merle orders.  
I follow his instruction. I turn on the street to see a neighborhood of ugly old trashy houses.  
"Merle?" I start.  
"The house with the brown paint. That's where we need to be." Merle says.  
I stop in front of the house.   
The neighborhood scares me.   
The house looks as if it were going to crumble to the ground, black trash bags cover the inside of the windows to keep the sunlight from coming in, the door hanging from only the top part of the hinge.  
I look to Merle and Daryl.   
"Your crazy if you think in gonna let you go in there." I say as I grab Merle by the arm.  
"We're going inside. Well I will for right now. If I need any help Daryl will come in."  
I look to Daryl my fear clear on my face.  
Merle climbs out of the car closing the door quietly. He walks on the sidewalk to the front door.  
I turn to Daryl quickly.  
"You go in there and I'll kill you."  
"Anna, it's going to be fine. We've been here before. I drove Merle here a month ago."  
"Who lives in this dump?" I ask.  
"Anna, I think this should remain mission unknown for you."  
I look to the front door where Merle is talking to a skinny white guy from behind the screen door.  
"The guy looks like a methhead, Merle shouldn't go in there!" I say watching as Merle walks inside the house.  
"I need to go, I always stand at the door just incase." Daryl says opening the back door and climbing out. He closes the door quietly and walks to the front door.  
I lock the door, I open the window a little just to hear what's going on.  
I wait in the car until I see Daryl run inside the house.  
What's happening? I wonder as I decide to climb out of the car and walk over to the open door.  
As I walk inside I see the man holding a gun up to Daryl's head.  
"I'm gonna kill you, bitch." The man says to Daryl.  
I quickly run to my car to grab my cellphone. I get ready to call the cops until I hear laughter coming from inside the house.  
I put my phone away and decide to wait in the car.  
What seemed like an hour they finally came back out, the man nowhere to be seen.  
Merle goes to the back seat this time.  
"I'm gonna lay down, that was tiring." Merle says laying his legs on the seat his back resting against the door.   
Daryl fastens himself up and looks to me in curiosity.  
"Are you gonna drive?" Daryl asks.  
"What the hell happened in there?" I ask putting the car in drive to begin our journey back home.  
"The usual." Daryl says.  
"Yeah, I guess a gun being pointed at your head is normal for you." I answer sarcastically.  
Daryl turns to me quickly. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't move.  
I don't turn to look to him, he knows I'm angry.  
I continue to drive back home, a smell that's been bugging me since they got inside the car finally got to me.  
"Okay, what is that smell?" I ask glancing over to Daryl quickly.  
"Oh, I threw up." Daryl answers like it wasn't a big deal.  
I don't answer him, I just drive.  
I didn't say anything to them when we got home.   
I didn't want to talk to them until they finally tell me what happened.  
I never let them know, I didn't want them to know.  
That was the day Daryl scared me.


	45. Chapter 45

I stand with Rick by my side, his breath coming out fast from the adrenalin.   
He looks around all the bodies of the biters laying on the hard ground.  
"How do you think they got in?" I ask holding my gun in my hand.  
"Your guess is as good as mine." He answers.  
Running footsteps cause us to turn around, Daryl running up with Carol, Abraham, Rosita, Glenn, Maggie and Carl.  
"What can we do?" Maggie asks looking around the mess of bodies.  
"We need to get this cleaned up, we need to check around the perimeter for a broken wall or something that got these walkers inside." Rick says looking to each and everyone of his group.  
"We also need to get two people on watch, the firing from our guns could have called more or even other humans." I add looking to Rick.  
Rick nods wiping off some sweat that started to run down his forehead.  
"Abraham, find Tobin to help look for the broken wall. Maggie, Carol, Rosita, Carl find some others to help you clean up the bodies. Get then burned in the back. Daryl and Anna, come with me." Rick says walking the opposite way from the others.  
Daryl and I follow Rick to the front gate.  
"I know I can trust you both, I trust the others but I think you two should go on watch. It would help."  
"Should I use a bow? I can shoot one if that's what we need."  
"That could help for the noise, sure. Bring extra arrows just in case."  
I nod my head walking away from both men to head towards the armory.  
As soon as I get all of the arrows and a bow I head towards the front where Daryl is counting his arrows.  
"Got enough?" I ask.  
Daryl looks up his eyes sparkling from the sunlight.  
"Hopefully, if not I could just borrow yours." He smiles.  
"You ready to head up to the lookout?" I ask thinking about how long it took Abraham and Tobin to built a hidden treehouse.  
"Well someone needs to break the baby in, might as well be us." He answers placing his arrows in his quiver. He looks up from behind his long hair. "Not what I meant." He says slightly blushing.  
I chuckle at his honesty, after 17 short years he still blushes around me when he says something that sounds sexual.   
Nothing ever changes.  
Daryl and I walk closer to the front gate.   
John getting the gate ready to be opened.  
"I hope nothing shows up while you're both out there. Good luck friends." John says opening the gate.  
Daryl and I walk out of Alexandria quickly and to the right. We head into the woods quietly the sound of our breath coming out in puffs.  
Daryl looks around his eyes skimming the trees.  
He points to the biggest tree, he walks towards it the new wooden ladder blending in with the tree.   
A good camouflage incase someone who isn't from Alexandria comes near it.  
Daryl looks to me his eyes causing me to step back.  
"What?" I whisper.  
"You first, I'm not having anything get you incase I was the first to climb up."  
"Da-"  
"Don't fight me on this, just do what I say." He says nudging me towards the makeshift latter.  
I nod and start up the tree. I climb up not wanting to look down.   
Of all my fears I've had heights has always been my biggest.  
I stop the cool air hitting me in my fearsome face. I look down to see Daryl on my tail.  
"What's wrong?" He asks.  
"Just a bit high for my taste." I answer continuing up the tree until finally we reach the treehouse.   
I open the latch and climb inside the house. Daryl follows in after me.  
"Still afraid of heights I see."  
"Hey."  
He looks to me amusement on his face.  
"Shut up." I say not knowing how to fight him.  
He chuckles.  
"Abraham and the others made sure this treehouse is safe, they've slept in here."  
I shrug my shoulders trying to get over my fear.  
"Damn I should have brought some whiskey, it could have helped."  
I say quietly to myself.  
"Sure, just the right thing to help you." He answers sarcastically.  
I walk over to the side, a large doorway to a nice looking patio, not big enough for two people but giving that it's made from the space of the tree I wouldn't complain.  
"They did good, look it has a nice patio with a ledge to keep you from falling to your death." Daryl says looking out.  
I turn to him my eyes squinting to him.  
He smiles.  
"A window so you could look out, oh look it opens so you could shoot out of it. The door to the patio closes too. They thought of everything." He says trying to help me.  
"It looks nice. It's not helping much though."  
Daryl jumps the tree house slightly shaking.  
"The hell do you think your doing? If this thing falls!"  
"What? You gonna kill me? That would be a treat with us already dead."  
I shake my head, I walk over to the window and place my gun that I brought just incase on the floor. Along with my bow and arrows.  
I look out the window Daryl walking towards me.  
"You okay?" He asks placing his hand on my shoulder.  
I nod my head looking to the nice view of Alexandria and the road.


	46. Chapter 46

It's been about three hours since we've been in the tree house.   
Daryl took the spot outside so I wouldn't have another "panic attack" as he called it.   
I look out the window the sun starting to go down causing my eyes to flinch.  
"It's so beautiful." I admit out loud.  
"It sure is, there ain't nothing like a beautiful sunset."  
"Nothing beats a sunset like Colorado." I answer knowing he'll fight me about the sunsets.  
"Ha, Georgia's was better."  
"You've never even been to Colorado how would you know Georgia's sunsets are better?"  
"They just are."  
I roll my eyes knowing he didn't want to fight about it.  
I stand from my spot on the floor and walk over to Daryl.  
"What do you think you're doing?" He asks.  
"Just giving you a heads up, I need to use the restroom. I'll be back." I say heading to the bottom door.  
"You ain't going alone."  
"Daryl, I need someone to hold my hand when I pee."  
"Tough, I'm coming with you." He answers getting up from the floor and walking past me to the bottom door.  
"Come on."  
I walk to him and stars down the little latter. I continue down until my feet touch the ground.   
The amazing, beautiful ground.  
I start towards a bush until Daryl touches my shoulder.  
"Slow down, remember we ain't the-"  
"Only ones out here." I finish for him. "I know." I walk towards a bush with Daryl by my side.  
"Okay, now I kinda need privacy." I say starting on my button.  
Daryl walks away a few steps.   
I start my business.  
"Shit, walker." Daryl whispers. He walks away to kill the biter.  
Once I finish I use the only thing near, a stupid leaf.  
I button up my pants and walk towards Daryl leaning against the tree.  
"You good?" He asks.  
I nod. "Have you ever wiped with a leaf? It feels terrible, what ever you do don't use a leaf." I say fidgeting.  
Daryl grins while looking away.  
"You ready to head back up?" He asks turning his attention back to me.  
"Sure, lets get back into the death trap." I answer sarcastically starting up the tree.  
Once we get inside the treehouse we go back to our spots to watch for any company.  
The silence from the both of us caused me to fidget.  
Daryl clears his throat. "You know what really suck?" He asks breaking the silence.  
"What's that?"  
"Termites." He answers then he chuckles at his own joke.  
"Shut up." I shake my head, I was just getting over the height of treehouse.  
We sit in silence for another three hours until a knock on the bottom door causes me to jump.  
Daryl walks inside and to open the door his crossbow pointed. He opens the door Morgan holding onto the latter.  
"Whoa, it's just me."  
"What are you doing here?" Daryl asks his voice sounding gruff.  
"Here to switch, Rick told Michonne and I to take over for the night shift."  
Daryl places his crossbow on his back while taking a few steps back so Morgan and Michonne could come climb inside.  
I stand up quick and walk to the wall my fear of this treehouse collapsing.  
"Everything go good while you guys were up here?" Michonne asks placing her katana to the ground.  
"Everything was calm, nothing happened. Lets hope it stays that way." Daryl answers looking to me.  
"There has to be a weight limit for this thing." I say breathing quick.  
Michonne looks to me then to Daryl.  
"That's what I've been having to deal with all day." Daryl says quietly.  
"Hey, fuck you Daryl!" I shout.   
My anger causing me to forget my fear.   
I walk past the three of them and climb down the latter.   
I climb all the way down, once my shoes touch the ground I continue to walk towards the gate.   
I pull out my knife in case a biter comes near me.   
I left my bow and arrows up in the treehouse but I don't care, they could use it if need be.  
I reach the gate and knock quickly.  
"Identify yourself."  
"Anna of Colorado, let me inside so I could be with my kids." I answer.  
The gate opens John smiling at me.  
"Anna of Colorado? You couldn't pick something cool like, Asgard or Anna of Oz." he laughs.  
I smile.  
"I guess, I'll remember for next time." I answer walking inside. "One should be coming in after me, just a heads up."  
"Thanks." He says smiling to me.  
I walk towards my house.   
The house dark except for Kyle's room.  
"Anna!"  
I turn to see who called me.  
Daryl.  
"Anna, wait." He says reaching me. His breath coming out in puffs from his running.  
"Save it Dixon, I don't need to hear it." I walk up the steps from the patio.  
"I didn't mean it." He says blocking me from entering the house.  
"You always mean what you say." I back up.  
"Just... Just hear me out." He says he walks away from the door.  
"I'm not in the mood, how about you talk to me later."  
"Anna." He tries to stop me from walking past him but I make it to the door. I walk inside and turn to him.  
"Don't come in the house tonight, you could stay with Carol." I declare and close the door.  
I lean on the door and hold in my tears.   
I close my eyes and re-watch what happened.   
The sound of Daryl still standing on the patio breaking my heart.   
I hate to be mean with him, but when he makes me feel like a piece of crap I need to do anything to defend myself.  
I look to the dark kitchen Merle standing there his eyes on me.  
I shake my head and head upstairs away from both Dixons.


	47. Chapter 47

"Mom wake up, you're gonna be late for work." Elias says while turning on my bedroom light.  
My eyes feel as if I stared into the sun for hours.  
"Elias Anthony! You could have just woke me up, you didn't need to turn on the light." I answer getting out of my warm bed. I close my door and start to get dressed for work. Luckily we have uniforms and I don't have to search for what to wear.  
I put my makeup on quickly, my eyeliner my favorite part to do. Brush my teeth, comb my hair then throw it up in a bun. 'Long hair must be up and out of the way!' my boss says to us everyday.  
I look at myself in the mirror one more time before I have to get going.  
"How did I get here? Three jobs, no time to really see my son. Haven't talked to your best friend in a couple year, don't have a boyfriend. You're doing really good Anna." I walk away before I could continue on with the list.   
I leave my room and head into the kitchen so I could grab something quickly.  
Elias sits in the living room watching some show about four nerds and a pretty blonde girl.   
I grab a quick glass of orange juice and a muffin.  
I turn and watch the show from the kitchen as I eat.  
I look to the clock on the wall. 7:23 pm, night shift at the diner again. I finish my muffin.  
I walk to Elias while the show is on a commercial.  
"I love you." I say giving him a kiss on his head from behind him.  
"Love you too mom." He answers not really seeming to care.  
I walk towards the front door, grab my keys that hang on the key holder and head outside closing the door behind me.  
Once I make it to work on time I start with my usual guests.  
"Anna, you look good today. How's Elias?" Old man Parker asks.  
"Well thank you, Elias is good. He's been doing great in school."  
"That's terrific, he'll be heading to high school before you know it."  
"He has three years till high school. He's so smart, I don't know where he gets it." I say pouring him his usual black coffee. "You having the usual tonight?"  
"Of course, don't want to go ordering something new now." He says with a smile on his face.  
I smile back and head towards the back to give the cook his order.  
After giving the cook the order I look around the diner.   
Only five guests here tonight, later on there will be more later on tonight.   
Young teens come in late with their friends. I don't know what is about teens coming to a diner with their friends at two in the morning.  
"Hey, you good?" Susan asks leaning against the counter.  
"I'm fine, just in thought." I answer grabbing the coffee from the maker.   
I walk over to Parker to give him a new brew of hot coffee.  
"Thanks sweetie, you read my mind."  
"No problem Parker, just thought you would like some more." I answer with a grin on my face.  
The sound of the front door bell rings, I turn to see Merle waiting to be seated.  
Susan takes him to my section.  
I take a deep breath and do my job.  
"What could I get you?" I ask as soon as I walk over to his table after he looked over the menu.  
"Hey sugar." He says gently, he looks into my eyes.  
"Merle." I answer quickly.  
"It's been months since I've seen you last, how longs it been?"  
"Almost five years."  
"Why haven't you been around?"  
"You know why."  
"Sugar, forget about what happened all those years ago, how about you and the baby come over."  
"Elias isn't a baby anymore, he's going to be turning ten in a month." I answer.  
Merle rubs his face with his hands.  
"Where did the time go?"  
I shake my head.  
"It's been a while." I answer.  
"Daryl misses you, I miss you. Maybe-"  
"I saw Daryl in the grocery store, he mustn't have missed me so much he walked away before I could even talk to him."  
"He's an idiot."  
"Merle, let me take your order. What did you come in to get?" I ask taking out my note pad.  
"Ain't hungry darling, came out to see you. I knew you'd be working tonight."  
"You need to get something, if not your loitering." I answer trying to get him to understand.  
"Then I'll get some coffee."  
"One coffee coming up." I answer walking away.  
I come back with the coffee pot, I pour him a cup then head back. I take the food from the desk for Mr. Parker.  
"Thanks a bunch sweetheart." Parker says smiling.  
"You're welcome."  
I walk back to Merle and take a seat cross from him in the booth.  
"You look good sugar."  
"Really, I feel like crap. I've been working more then I could handle, I don't get to see my boy very much. He's becoming a smart ass. I guess he's got some of the Dixon after all."  
I answer fixing my sleeves.  
"How is he?"  
"He's good, he's good in school. He's smart. I have no idea who he got that from."  
"You're smart."  
I shake my head. "Not like him, he's too smart."  
"Like a genius?"  
"Not a genius but he's got straight A's in school, he has two friends that are nerds, he learned how to play chess."  
"Does he still hunt?"  
"Yeah, he does but very rarely."  
"Damn, that kids my half brother and he's smart, hunts but don't want to and has only two friends. Is he good with the ladies?"  
I kick Merle from under the table.  
"I take that as a yes."  
"No, actually. He gets nervous with girls. I guess he learned a lot from Daryl."  
Merle chuckles while lifting the mug of coffee up to his lips. He takes a sip his eyes lingering on my face.  
"Merle whatever it is you want-"  
"Sugar, I'm not trying to get you do anything. I'm just what would you call it, trying to reconnect with you."  
He places the the mug on the table.  
"Now?"  
"Better late then ever." He answers.  
I roll my eyes, I look back around the diner just to make sure everyone is okay.  
"Actually, it's Daryl." Merle says before taking another drink from his coffee.  
I look to Merle my curiosity getting the best of me.  
"What about him?"  
"He's been drinking a lot lately, shit he's acting like dad." He says looking into his coffee as if all the answers were floating inside.  
"Why?" I ask trying to keep my concern from showing.  
"That's a damn good question, I'm still trying to figure it out." Merle answers his eyes on me.  
I sit back and realize I'm going to have to suck up everything that happened and grow the balls to go talk to him.


	48. Chapter 48

I wake up early the next morning from my dream. The thought of Merle standing in my living room after my little fight with Daryl really messed with my mind.   
I climb out of bed my legs kinda sore, probably from the way I had to climb up and down that makeshift latter.  
I hear downstairs and into the kitchen to start an nice fresh brew of expired coffee.  
Kyle walks into the kitchen after the coffee is finished brewing.  
"Good morning." I say pouring myself a cup.  
"Morning, where were you last night?"  
"On watch, needed to make sure nobody was going to come for us after that gun fight out there."  
He nods understanding.  
"I'm hungry." He says looking at me with puppy dog eyes.  
I smile at his cute little look.  
"Don't worry, I'll make something. Does pancakes sound good?" I ask.  
His face lights up as if it were Christmas morning.  
"That sounds amazing."  
"Okay, go wake your sister and I'll make breakfast."  
He runs out of the kitchen to wake his sister.  
I start to get everything prepped for breakfast.  
After I finish cooking, the kids eating at the table with smiles in their faces.  
I missed this, I missed feeling like a mother.  
I grab my plate and head over to the table to eat with the kids.  
When I finish with my meal I continue to sit at the table, the kids arguing about some tv show they used to watch.  
I take a drink from my coffee the feeling of where I am now feeling as it used to.  
"I'll get it!" Kyle says jumping out if his chair and running out of the kitchen.  
I didn't even hear the doorbell ring.  
Tammy sits at the table her Barbie sitting next to glass of juice.  
"Did you hear the doorbell ring?" I ask.  
She shakes her head.  
"It wasn't the doorbell silly, they knocked really loud." She says taking the fork off of her plate and sticking the last piece of pancake into her mouth.  
Kyle walks back into the kitchen with Daryl.   
Daryl looks to the ground as if he were a dog being punished.  
"Are you all done with your food?" I ask the kids. They both nod.  
I take the plates and forks from the table and into the sink. I rinse it with water so I could wash them later.  
"Kyle, go take your sister to the park." I say knowing I'm going to want the kids out of the house soon.  
Tammy squeals with excitement.  
"Don't forget to wear your sweaters, it looks a little cold outside." I add as soon as the kids run out of the kitchen to their rooms to grab their sweaters.  
I look to Daryl his eyes still looking down.  
"Hurry up, I call the swings first!" Tammy says. They close the door behind them.  
I look to Daryl his eyes slowly looking up to me.  
"Hey." He croaks out.  
I look at him, his eyes pleading with me.  
"Anna, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be mean." He says walking closer to me. His hand touches my shoulder.  
"I know." I answer turning on the stove to make Daryl a new batch of pancakes.  
"What?" He asks his voice deepening.  
"I know you're sorry." I squeeze out some pancake batter into the pan.  
"I thought you were angry with me?"  
"I was angry last night, I'm over it today." I answer as the food starts to cook.  
He squints his eyes in confusion. I flip the cake and look to Daryl.  
"You could have told me, I thought-"  
"Daryl it's a new day, I'm making you breakfast. I'm gonna help Rick with yesterday's actions. Today's going to be a good day." I say placing the cake on a plate. I squeeze another thing of batter in the pan. "Sorry we don't have butter, maybe we should get someone into the butter making business." I suggest with a giggle. Just imagining someone making butter gave me a grin on my face.  
"Anna, I think we should talk about-"  
"Why? Can't we just leave it alone. It doesn't matter anymore. How about you have this nice plate of pancakes and enjoy the new day." I say placing the other cake on the plate. I smile and hand the plate and fork to Daryl, his eyes still squinted towards me. "Syrup is on the table." I say grabbing a mug for coffee.  
Daryl takes the plate and sits at the table. He pours some syrup on the cakes and takes a bite of the food.  
I pour the coffee in the mug and place it on the table with him.  
"Is it good?" I ask walking back to the stove.  
"Yeah, it's good. I haven't had pancakes since way before all of this happened." He says taking another forkful into his mouth.  
"Do you want another cake? I can make more if you're still hungry."  
"Sure one more would be nice." Daryl says in between chews.  
I start up a new cake in the pan and watch as he devours the cakes.  
"Get ready for the new cake." I say walking towards him with the fresh cake in the pan. I place it in the middle. He pours syrup on it quickly as if it were going to freeze up quickly.  
I start to clean up the mess in the kitchen, as soon as I know it Daryl is finished with his meal and I'm washing the dishes.  
Daryl stands near me as I wash the last plate.  
"I don't know what it is that made you change your mind this morning but I'm happy it did. I hate fighting with you, you're all I have left of the old world. I don't want to lose out friendship on some stupid shit I say."  
I look to him quickly.  
"I just realized, I don't want to fight with you anymore. You're my best friend, my only friend. I don't want to lose this again." I answer rinsing off the plate.  
Daryl takes the wet plate away from my hand and places it on the counter away from my reach. He takes my hand into his, his thumb rubbing my hand gently.  
"I..." He grunts and clears his throat.  
I smile and roll my eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah. Diddo." I smile.


	49. Chapter 49

I hold the phone up to my ear the sound of the ringer ringing.   
I look to the sleeping form of my son in his bed.   
I close his bedroom door quietly so he wouldn't wake up incase he heard me talking.  
The phone stops ringing the sound of heavy breathing on the other end catching my attention.  
"Llo." He answers his voice deep and slurred.  
"D-Daryl." I speak quietly.  
"Who's askin'?"  
"Daryl, it's... It's me."  
"Ugh, what the hell do ya want?" He asks angrily. The sound of something slamming in the background causes me to jump.  
"Daryl, I heard you're not doing well."  
"Why would you care? You ain't anywhere near me."  
"Listen Daryl, Elias misses you-"  
"Then I guess you shouldn't have kept him away from me."  
"I... I've never kept him away from you. He has his own free will to go see you, you have your own free will to see him. I've never took him away from you." I answer clutching onto the phone.  
"You know what, I don't care what you have to say anymore. You're a liar, you're disgusting. You don't even know who his father is. Listen Anna, your dad was right!" He raises his voice.   
The sound of glass shattering in the background sounds through the phone.  
I look to my phone ready to throw it across the room but I keep it in hand.   
My chin begins to quiver from my anger, Daryl was angry.   
Daryl needed to scream at me, so be it I'll let him do it.  
"You don't really believe that." I answer wiping away a tear that escaped my eye.  
"Ha, of course I do. You ain't nothing but a hoe, just a dirty pathetic hoe. I feel sorry for you Anna I really do, you probably have some serious disgusting problems down there and it makes me sad to think of the poor pathetic guy who ends up with you."  
"What ever Daryl, I just wanted to call and let you know I was worried about you."  
"Do me a favor and don't call back, I don't care about you or Elias."  
I gasp as soon as those words come out of his mouth.   
Those horrible words sting my very soul.  
"I don't care if you hate me or if you want me to die but you can never say you never care for my boy, you love him even though you don't want to. Listen Daryl, my boy loves you. He loves you with all that's good in him, if he heard what you just said he would just die. His heart would break. If that's how you really feel about us then this is the last time I'll ever talk to you."  
I hear a moan then the sound of slapping. I hear him sniff loudly. "Good, keep out of my life whore!" He says.  
I hang up the phone quickly the anger in my body causing me to burn up and shake with rage.  
I quickly walk into my room grab a pillow, I quickly pull it up to my face an let a scream out.   
I scream five more times until I don't have anymore to do.  
I lay on my bed my tears leaking out of my eyes.  
That terrible drunk Daryl I just talked to made me sick, made me angry, made me hate him.   
I roll myself into a ball and cry.  
I didn't care what he said about me, I knew the truth. But what he said about my son is what made me so angry I couldn't hold in my tears.  
My poor boy.


	50. Chapter 50

I walk outside from the kitchen, Daryl behind me.   
I walk towards the group of people dragging bodies towards a large pile of other bodies.  
"Anna, help me carry this one. For some reason he's heavier then the others." Jessica says as I walk over and grab ahold of the biters legs.  
"Thanks, hey you look good today. Like you've had a good nights sleep."  
"Thank you, yeah I actually slept pretty good." I grunt as we carry the bitter towards the large pile.  
I look over to see Daryl lifting a biter with Rick.  
We place the body in the pile, the sound of gun shots making us drop our work quickly to look for the cause of it.  
"Where the hell is it coming from?" Rick shouts looking towards the perimeters.  
I look around until I see the tree house firing towards the street.  
"Rick, the tree house. They're firing towards the street! Rick, we need to get our shit!" I shout while I run towards him.  
Daryl stands near me as I reach them, Rick nods as he shouts his orders to everyone around.  
Abraham, Rosita and Sasha run towards the edge of the walls.   
John opens the gate to help them shoot the threat outside.  
"Anna, go with the kids." Daryl says pushing me towards the house.  
"They'll be..." My heart drops when I realize the kids are outside playing at the playground.   
I don't say another word to Daryl as I run towards the playground.  
The sound of screaming and crying makes me run harder towards the playground.  
I see Kyle holding a screaming Tammy.  
I run towards them, I slide to them not caring if I get my pants dirty.  
"Tell me you're okay, are any of you hurt?" I ask my fear in another child dying.  
"No, we're fine. We just got scared. What's going on?" Kyle asks holding his crying sister.  
"I'm not sure, come on. I'm taking you two to the house. Once we get to the house, I need you both staying in the house. I need you two to hide in the upstairs bathroom. It's in the middle of the house so no bullets could reach there. Come on, we need to go now." I say as I stand up to grab ahold of Kyle's hand.  
They start to run with me, the sound of gunfire echoing the streets.  
I look towards the main entrance, Abraham and the others backing up as they shoot.  
We're close to the house when I turn to see Sasha get shot down.   
A group of men walking inside from the open gate.  
"Oh my God!" I shout.  
We run inside the house.   
I look to the kids, my heart racing.  
"Go up stairs, do what I told you to do."  
"What are you going to do?" Kyle asks as he holds onto his sisters hand.  
"I'm going to go help, I need to help."  
"Let me go with you, I know how to shoot." He pleads.  
"No, you need to stay with your sister."  
"But-"  
"No! I need you to stay with her, you need to stay safe inside the house. I can't lose you, the both of you." I say as my eyes fill with tears. "Stay here, please."  
I start towards the door.  
He grabs ahold of my hand, his sister letting him go while she runs towards the stairs.  
"Please." He pleads with me. "Don't leave us too." He says as tears fall from his eyes.  
"I need to keep you both safe by taking care of what's outside. I need you to stay with your sister. She needs you." I say as I give him a kiss on his forehead. "Go, go hide with her."  
"Come on." Tammy cries as she waits on the stairs.  
"Elias go!" I shout as I run out the door.  
I grab my gun from its holder, I walk towards the gunfire around the other block of houses.  
I walk to see the large group of men backing our people against the walls.   
Daryl covered in blood.   
He backs up next to Rick and the others. He looks angry to the group of men, his eyes filled with fire and hate.   
He looks around until he sees me behind the group of men.   
His eyes lose it's hate when he realizes I'm out here.  
"Stop!" A large man shouts to his group of men. "That's enough for now. I think we scared these fuckers enough." The large man says as he starts towards the group of me from entering the walls.  
Sasha moves her hand as the man passes by her, she tries to sit up.   
She grimaces as the pain hits her with her movement.  
The man stops, he turns around to look back to Sasha, a grin appearing on his face.  
"Hello, you look like you're in some pain. Maybe if you give me a nice smile and I'll have you get the help you need." The man says as he looks to a bloody Sasha.  
His group of men chuckle, I blink quickly knowing I need to do something.  
"Come on sweets, one smile and I'll let you get your medical attention." He says leaning over her.  
"Hey!" I shout.  
The men turn around along with the large man leaning over Sasha.  
Daryl rolls his eyes.  
I hold my gun up to the man.  
"Woah, hold your fire men. This one thinks she's tough." He says as he gets up from his knee and walks towards me slowly.  
My heart drops as the man gets closer. His eyes piercing into me.  
"What do you think you're gonna do? Listen one bullet leaves your gun and my men kill all of your people. How about you put the fucking gun down and maybe we won't kill you."  
I blink away all the fear that wanted to come out.  
I take a deep breath.  
"Let my friends go, let my friend get the medical attention she needs." I demand.  
"You think I'm gonna listen to a stupid bitch like you? My men listen to me, I'm their ruler, I'm their king. They do what I say and only what I say. Put the gun down an I won't kill you."  
"Just, just please don't hurt them." I plead with the man.   
He stops a foot in front of me. His eyes looking into mine, a smirk clear on his face.  
I put my gun down slowly as I drop it to the ground.   
My heart racing.  
I look down to my shoes, my fear causing me to shake slightly.  
"Are you afraid of me?" The man asks his voice gruff.  
I slowly look up to him as he watches my every move.  
I look into his eyes, my heart drops when I realize I've seen those eyes once before.  
"Answer me!" He shouts.  
"No. I'm not afraid of you."  
The mans eyes widen slightly with shock, he turns his head slightly to look towards his large group of men.   
He scratches the back of his head and lets a loud laugh escape his large mouth.  
The other men follow him in laughter.  
The man calms himself down after laughing for what seemed to be five minutes, he chuckles a little until he completely stops altogether.  
He scratches his small scruff decorating his jaw.  
He bends over to grab my gun.  
I breath in quickly knowing this had to be my last few seconds of life.  
He looks down to his hand with my gun, a smirk appearing on his face again.  
"You will be." He says as he points the gun towards Sasha and pulls the trigger.   
The bullet going through her skull.  
Screams and cries escape from the others.  
"How about now?" He asks a smile spreading across his face.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning in this chapter. Read with caution, please.

"Take these fuckers out of my new yard, place them in a fucking house. I need to have a look see of my new place." The man orders his men as he keeps his eyes on me.  
"Do you want me to take the bitch?" One of his men asks.  
"No, I'll keep her here with me. Might want to do some fucking later." The man answers as he winks.  
I look towards the men gathering my people towards Deanna's old house.   
I look to Daryl as he fights to get to me.  
"What's this? Do we have us a romance?" The man asks as he notices Daryl trying to fight his way towards me.   
His people roughly grab ahold of Daryl.  
"Leave her alone." Daryl growls out.  
"Are you fucking this redneck?" The man asks with a smirk.  
"Leave him alone, just-"  
"Answer my question."  
"No, we're not sleeping together." I answer looking to Daryl tears rimming my eyes.  
"You love him?" The man asks a chuckle escaping.  
"Yes." I answer as my tears fall.  
Daryl stops fighting as the man pulls out his gun and points it to Daryl.  
"No! Please! No! Take me, take me all you want just leave him alone. I couldn't handle not living without him." I cry as I beg the man for Daryl's life.  
Daryl watches me as I beg the man.  
"You give up you're freedom for him, what is he to you?"  
"Family." I answer looking to the man.  
He lowers the gun, and laughs again.  
"You're a stupid bitch, you know that? Really stupid. I like how feisty and strong you think you are. It's stupid, but I like it. Fine, take him with the others. I get to play with my toy." He says as he grabs me by my arm and drags me towards the end of the block.  
I can hear Daryl fighting as the man drags me to one of the empty houses.  
He pushes me inside the house first and walks me around the house.  
"No hard feelings on your dead friend. She was going to die anyhow." He says as he spots the bathroom, he starts to the bathroom. "You'll understand someday, I need you to do me a favor while we're in the bathroom." He drops his hand that was holding my arm and flips on the switch. "I need you to start a nice hot shower, I need you to join me so you could wash every single bit of dirt off my skin." He looks back to me a smile appearing on his face. "Then I'm gonna have my way with you. Cause all your fighten' has given me a woody." He says as his hand grabs ahold of my breast.  
"I like that you're not fighting, you know who your king is." He says squeezing my breast harder.  
I breath in quickly and wince as he pinches harder.  
"Go start the shower." He says as his hand leaves my breast.   
I walk inside the bathroom and start the shower. The steam appearing quickly from the heat of the water.  
"Do you want me to take your clothes off for you too?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Watch your tongue." He says as his hand slaps my face.  
I hold onto my face, the stinging starting quickly from the force of the hit.  
The man starts to take his clothes off, before I know it he's naked in front of me.  
He climbs into the shower leaving the shower curtain open.  
I try not to look to him knowing he has a hard on, knowing that he was going to have his way with me.  
"Take you fucking clothes off and get your ass in here." He demands.  
I shake a little from fear as I start to take my clothes off.   
Slowly I reveal my body to the psycho, my heart racing faster as I finish with the last piece of clothing.  
"Hurry the fuck up, you're making me waste water." He says as I realize he's been watching me disrobe.  
I climb into the shower, I stay close to the wall away from the man.  
"Don't be afraid of me, I don't have any weapon in here." He chuckles. "Well I do." He says as he glances down.  
I roll my eyes and try to keep from crying.  
"Come here, I need you to wash me."  
"There isn't anything her to wash you with, I could grab a-"  
"You think I'm fucking stupid? You think I'm gonna let you leave this fucking bathroom without me? You think I was fucking born yesterday? Listen bitch, you're gonna wash me here without a fucking sponge, you're gonna use your fucking hands. Grab the fucking soap and start your washing." He demands as he grabs my wrist roughly.   
He pulls me closer to him.  
I grab ahold of the soap and pour it into my hand.  
"Start washing!" He shouts.  
I place my hand on his chest quickly and start washing, the soap starts to bubble up. I move around his chest towards his muscular arms.  
"Slower." He says with a smile.  
I slow down, my hands reaching towards his other arm.  
"So, girl. How about I get to know you."  
"Let me finish washing you." I answer moving slower.  
"You should have a name, or should I keep calling you bitch?"  
I put more soap in my hand to start washing another part of him.  
"My name is Anna." I answer weakly as I wash his stomach.   
I glance down to see the water filled with dirt from his dirty body.  
"Anna, hello Anna. I'm Negan." He says with a smirk. "You need to get my legs soon." He turns around so I could start his back.  
I squeeze more soap on my hand and start to wash his dirty back.  
"Your hand feels good, start using your other hand too." He orders.  
I start with both hands as I wash his back.  
"Anna, that redneck guy. What's his name?"  
My hands stop their work as I look at the back of his head.  
"I don't feel you washing me, keep going." He says knowing he struck a cord.  
I continue washing him my tears returning in my eyes.  
"What's his name?" He raises his voice.  
"His name is Daryl." I answer my voice weak from fear of his life.  
"Daryl? What kind of name is that?"  
"What kind of name is Negan?" I ask before I could stop myself.  
He turns his head to look to my small form.  
A smile spreading on his face.  
"You know, I've never liked stupid bitches before but you." He chuckles. "I like you." He says gruffly.  
He turns around as he grabs ahold of my waist.  
"I'm not done washing." I say as he pulls me close to him.  
He pushes me to my knees, my fear returning.  
"You know what to do. It's not going to clean itself." He says looking down to me with a smile.


	52. Chapter 52

He pulls himself out of me after he had his way with me.   
I turn around to look to him as he smiles to wash his hair.  
I wrap my arms around myself as if I were cold.  
"That small tattoo you have on your lower back, I've seen it before. I remember seeing it maybe a couple years ago, what does it mean?" He asks as I watch him wash his hair.  
"It means courage." I answer finding my voice.  
My wet hair clinging to my face, neck, shoulders and upper back.  
"Courage for getting a small tattoo or the courage for getting such a lame tattoo." He asks with a chuckle.  
"Courage for myself, I've overcome many obstacles in my life. I had to have to courage to keep fighting." I answer my fear disappearing from my body.  
He rinses off his hair and looks to me with a smirk.  
"You were the woman with the son." He says as my heart drops.  
"I knew I recognized you, don't you remember me?" He smiles.  
A tear falls to my cheek.  
"I take that as a yes." He chuckles.  
He pulls me towards him. He switches places with me.   
I stand under the cooling shower head.  
"Wash yourself off, I need you to look nice for later."  
"For what?" I ask as he climbs out of the shower and grabs a towel to dry himself.  
"All in good time." He answers.  
He walks out of the bathroom with the towel hanging from his hips.   
As soon as he closes the door I don't fight my tears that escape from my eyes.  
I knew I remembered him, I knew I've seen those eyes before.  
He was one of the men that had their way with me the day my son was killed.  
My body feels so heavy.   
I crumble to the bottom of the shower my crying taking over my senses.  
I couldn't fight him off of me all those years ago and I still couldn't fight him off of me today.  
I cry until I cant cry anymore.   
I clear my throat knowing he'll wonder what's taking me so long.  
I stand up and start to wash myself up.  
My mind racing about what he has planned today.


	53. Chapter 53

I stand in the middle of the room he pulled me into, a new clean pair of clothes lay on the bed.  
A black tank top, grey and black plaid button up, black skinny jeans, black socks with black and white chucks.  
He told me to get ready for tonight's event. He left me in the room to get dressed.  
I put the new clothes on and fix myself up to look a bit presentable.  
I don't have a clue what is gonna happen tonight, Negan said it was going to be fun.  
I'm not sure what his kind of fun is exactly, but what I could tell is that he likes to kill.  
I'm not to ready for what's going to happen tonight.  
A knock at the door causes me to turn around quickly.  
The door opens, Negan stepping inside the room.  
"You clean up well." He says as he smirks his eyes looking at my body from head to toe.  
"You too." I answer as I notice he's changed into clean clothes.  
"I hope you like it, I found it in one of the rooms." He says as he walks towards me his hands going to my jean covered hips.  
"No hard feeling about what happened today in the shower, or even those years ago. I just needed to have a bit of fun." He says leaning into my ear.  
A chill runs through my spine.  
My hands roll into fists, I won't hit him. I wouldn't know what he would do if I hit him. I feel his hands rub my hips.  
I close my eyes wishing I could be somewhere else.  
He pulls away, his dark eyes looking into mine.  
"So I've got everybody in this small town to get ready for tonight. You're gonna really enjoy tonight." He smiles.  
What made this man take a liking into me?  
How could I be so unlucky?  
I look away from him to look towards the bedroom window.  
"What are you looking for?" He asks his eyebrows furrowing.  
"I left something inside my house earlier, I was just thinking that I need to go and grab it."  
"If you need something I'll have one of my men go with you." He answers whistling to call one of his men.  
A tall man walks to the doorway, his left side of his face burned. Parts of his hair missing from the burned wounds.  
I gasp in fear.  
"Take Anna to her house to find what she's looking for." Negan orders the man.  
The man nods, he waits for me to walk towards him.  
I start towards the door and pass the man to walk to the front door which has men sitting near the door their guns ready for anything.  
The man follows behind me until I open the front door.  
"For now, I'll be holding onto your arm as we walk. Don't want you getting any ideas of running away." He says grabbing my arm forcefully.  
His grip on my arm causes me to gasp out loud.  
"You don't have to hold onto me so tight." I shout trying to get out of his grasp.  
"Brandon!" Negan shouts from walking out of the room.   
His eyes on the man and I. "Why the fuck are you treating my queen like a prisoner?" He asks walking towards us his eyes angry.  
The man named Brandon loosens his grip as soon as Negan is inches from him.  
"I was thinking if I let her walk out without holding her that she would run, I was afraid she would start to run away. I didn't want her running away." Brandon answers quietly as if he was a child that was in trouble for his actions.  
Negan smirks.   
He walks towards a table his other men are sitting by a small lit candle flickering.   
Negan snaps at one of the men next to the table.  
The man pulls out a small flask he hands it to Negan.   
He smirks as he twists the top off.  
The mans grip on my arm tightens once again. I flinch from the grip.  
Negan splashes the liquid onto the mans face.  
"The only thing you have to be afraid of-" Negan says as he snaps for the small candle.   
The man hands him the tiny candle.   
Negan walks closer to Brandon. "Is me." He finishes as he slaps the flame to his wet face.  
Brandon's face catches on fire, his grip tightening once again.   
His screams echoing outside from the open door.  
I pull myself away from the man his grip loosening for me to escape his grasp.  
My back hits the wall as the smell of the mans burning flesh hits my nose.  
The man screams continue while Negan turns to me with a smirk.  
"I'll send you to go to your old house with another one of my men. This asshole seems a bit burned out." He chuckles as another man walks towards me.  
"Ready when you are." The man says to me as other man drag Brandon through the house and out of the way.  
I blink my tears falling.  
I wipe them away quickly, I start outside towards the house.


	54. Chapter 54

We reach the house, the man standing next to me his eyes looking away from me.  
I open the door and walk inside. The man walking in behind me.  
"Get what you need, then I'll take you back to Negan. A dinner will be ready by the time you get back." He says as he starts looking around the living room.  
"Okay, sounds good." I answer trying to sound like everything was okay.  
I walk up the stairs quickly hoping to God the kids are still in the bathroom.  
I walk towards the closed bathroom door.  
I look back just incase the man followed me.  
As soon as I see that I'm alone I knock on the door quietly, I knock the tune Mary had a little lamb.  
Not my choice of a code knock, little Tammy picked it.  
The door opens up, Kyle peeks out to see me.  
I let out a sigh of relief when I see that the kids are safe. Untouched from what has happened.  
I go to my knees to reach their level.  
Before they could say a word to me I place my index finger on my lips to let them know they need to be very quiet.  
Kyle nods his head in understanding.  
"Listen to me, you need to escape this town. You need to go back to the cabin I took you to when I found you two." I say quietly as I wrap my arms around both the kids. My heart melt as I feel them shake in my arms.  
"What's going on?" Kyle asks quietly.  
"Some very bad men have invaded the town, I don't want you two to be in the middle of this. I need you both safe and sound." I say gently as I rub away the tears pouring from Tammy's eyes.  
"How are we supposed to escape?" He asks.  
"Tonight, there is gonna be a thing held I think in the middle of the town. That's when you both are to run to the cabin. I'm going to try to find Daryl so he could take you. I don't want you going alone." I answer looking back again just incase the man shows up.  
"We're not alone?"  
I shake my head as I look back towards them. Tammy wraps her arms around my neck her head resting on my shoulder. Kyle looks down to his shoes to keep me from seeing his fear.  
"Are you going to meet up with us at the cabin?" He asks as Tammy pulls back.  
"If I can, I'm not going to promise that I will. I just want you both safe." I answer.  
The sound of a squeaky floor board causes me to get up quickly.  
"Have you found what you're looking for?" The man asks as he starts up the stairs.  
I look towards the kids, I mouth to them to hide.  
"Not yet, I'm trying to remember where I put it last." I answer as I walk towards the stairs to show the man that I'm not going anywhere.  
The man stops his walking when he lays his eyes on me.  
At the corner of my eyes I see Kyle and Tammy walk out of the bathroom towards another room quickly and quietly.  
"Do you know what you're looking for exactly?" The man asks a hint of irritation in his voice.  
"We'll actually, I'm looking for a few things. Like one of my good perfumes, my hair curler, my makeup bag, gonna need to pack my toothbrush." I say as I give him a list of things that I could absolutely care less about.  
"Why would you-"  
"If I'm to be his queen, then I'm going to need all of my goodies. Don't you think a queen should have everything she loves with her?" I say as I start to play the part very sternly.  
"O-of course ma'am." He stutters.  
"Alright, now. How about you go wait down stairs and wait patiently for me."  
The man blinks and starts down the stairs. When he disappears from sight I walk towards the room the kids walked into.  
I notice the slightly moved carpet towards the closet.  
I open the closet to see the kids hiding.  
I go back to my knees.  
"As soon as I leave that's when you two will need to start packing your bags. You're gonna need to grab your things." I start.  
"Promise me you'll be okay." Kyle says as tears start to rim his eyes.  
"I promise, I'll do anything in my power to make it back to the both of you." I answer grabbing him and embracing him in a hug. He wraps his arms tightly around me.  
"I love you." He cries into my neck.  
Tammy wraps herself in the hug as she cries.  
I hug the both of them, my tears falling.  
"I love you both very much." I speak gently.  
I don't know if I'll make it out alive to see them again, I don't know what will happen to me while these men are in this town. But I will find a way, wether I'm dying or fully together I will find a way to be with them.


	55. Chapter 55

I walk down the stairs with a bag full of my things I said I needed. I had to bring them since I told him I was looking for something.  
I helped the kids pack up some things while I was busy grabbing my stuff.  
The mans eyes land on me as soon as he sees me coming down the stairs.  
"Damn, you sure got a lot of shit." He says as soon as I reach him.  
"Just the important stuff." I smile holding back my anger.  
The man starts towards the door to head back to the house.  
When his back is turned I look back towards the stairs and send a silent prayer for the kids.  
I look back in time just before he turns around.  
"Okay, lets get back to the house."  
"Am I gong to be able to come back here?" I ask trying not to sound to worried.  
"Are you gonna need to?" He asks before we start out the door.  
"It's just, I have clothes here." I answer with all seriousness.  
The man rolls his eyes as he lets out a loud sigh.  
"For right now we'll just let you take this stuff you have now. We'll worry about the other stuff later." He says as he waits for me to walk out the door.  
I nod as I walk out the door and start down the patio stairs.  
The man follows behind me as I carry my stuff.  
I look around the town quiet, too quiet for my liking.  
"Where is everyone?" I ask trying to get something out of the man.  
He looks around the area before he looks back to me.  
"Some of the people are in separate houses, they're our toys now." He smiles.  
I suck in a large amount of breath, my lungs burning from the chilled air.  
Their toys?  
His smirk causes my stomach to twist and turn.  
As we near the house my hands start to clam up, my heart picks up speed.  
The man passes me up to open the door.  
"Inside." He says as I walk inside the house the smell of burned flesh hitting my nose.  
I grimace at the stench.  
The man walks me to the room Negan took me to after the shower.  
"This is your new room, I'll talk to Negan about getting the rest of your shit." He says as I walk inside the room and place the bag of things on the bed.  
"Negan is going to want to know that your back." He says as he closes the door and leaves me.  
I look at the vanity mirror across the room, my horrified face looking back at me.  
"How did I get myself here?" I ask myself.  
The door swing open as Negan stands in the door way with a small smirk.  
"Good to hear your back, did you find everything okay?" He asks as he walks inside the room and leans on the wall.  
"Some of it, I'm not sure if the guy told you but I do have clothes there. I'm gonna need to grab them when I need them." I answer.  
The man nods as he watches me start to put my things in their new places.  
"We can have that arranged." He says after I finish placing my things away.  
I look to the man, his smirk still in place.  
"Does my queen have a question?" He asks as he slowly starts towards me.  
He reaches me, he places his hands on my hips.  
My chills return.  
"When we were on our way back towards the house, I- I noticed how quiet and empty the streets were. W-where is everyone?"  
"They're all getting ready."  
"Ready for w-what?" I stutter.  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out later." He says as he slaps my ass. "Now, it's time for dinner. I got one of your friends to cook for us." He says as he takes me into the hallway towards the dinning area.  
The room is dark except for the six candles lit on the table. Food covering the table in fine china.  
"I thought our first meal together should be memorable." He smirks and walks me to a chair.   
He pulls out the chair, I take a seat and takes a breath in.  
He walks to the other side of the table, he takes a seat and looks to me.  
"After you." He says as he pushes his hand out telling me to start.  
I start to place food on my plate, he watches me the whole time.  
As soon as I grab everything I wanted I start to eat.  
He smirks and starts to grab his plate to fill it up.  
As I eat slowly, I hear the sound of a door opening.  
I look to Negan his eyes busy on his meal he began to devour.  
I hear footsteps approaching us, I look towards the sound.  
My eyes land on Carol, she had on a pale blue dress, white nylons covering her legs, white shoes covering her feet. She holds onto a silver pitcher filled with a red liquid.  
I let out a loud gasp as I see her bruising face.  
"You know your friend, what was your name again?" Negan asks Carol as she looks straight ahead.  
"Carol." She answers her eyes looking to me quickly.  
"Right Carol, that's your name. I've decided to keep her as a servant. She knows how to cook and clean." Negan says as he takes a large bite of potatoes. "She's gonna help clean all the blood that will be shed tonight." He smirks and winks to Carol.  
Carol looks away from Negan her eyes angry. She walks up to me and pours me a glass of the red liquor.  
She walks away from me before I could look to her. She walks towards Negan her anger beaming off her face. She pours him a glass.  
His hand catches her free hand as she starts to finish pouring.  
He pulls her closer to his chair, Carol looks to me her eyes pleading with me.  
"Negan." I clear my throat as I drop my fork into the plate. The fork clattering onto the plate.  
Negan looks to me his eyebrows furrowing.  
"What?" He asks pulling Carol closer.  
I look to Carol quickly, her eyes on me.  
"Aren't I enough?" I ask trying to sound jealous. I pick up my fork, pick at my food and wait for his answers.  
Negan drops his arm from hers and tells her to stand in the corner an wait till one of us need a refill.  
Carol walks to the corner of the room her small smile peeking out as she looks to me with thanks.  
I take a bite of my food and smirk as I chew.  
Negan continues with his food his eyes lingering on his meal.  
We sit in silence until one of negan's men walk into the room.  
"Are you almost finished?" The man asks holding a gas can in his right hand.  
Negan turns quickly to look to the man.  
"Damn it Robert, wait outside until I come to fucking get you. You stupid worthless piece of fucking dog shit!" Negan screams towards the man.  
The man jumps back from the force of negan's voice. He walks out of the room to wait.  
"Jackass." He curses under his breath. He looks to me, anger in his eyes.  
"Are you almost finished?" He asks his eyes sneaking a glance to my emptying plate.  
"I'm finished now, I couldn't eat anymore even if I wanted to. I'm so full, it was so delicious." I smile as I push the plate away from me.  
Negan smiles a large teeth filled smile.  
"Alright, Carol. Looks like you did good. Tomorrow, you need to make breakfast." Negan says as he stands from his seat, his eyes on the woman in the corner.  
"Anna, when you're ready." He reaches his hand out for me to grab.  
Carol looks to me, her eyes rimming with tears.  
I look back to Negan, I grab ahold of his hand.  
We start walking towards the front door where Robert stands.  
"Great, lets get this party started." Robert smiles as he opens the front door.  
We walk outside dark clouds covering the sun light.  
We start walking towards the middle of the town.  
"Looks like it might rain." I say looking up towards the darkening sky as we continue to walk.  
"It's fine, a little bit of rain never killed anyone." Robert answers.  
"Tell Jeffrey to bring them out." Negan says to Robert as Robert walks away to the right.  
Negan lets go of my hand as he wraps his hand around my waist.  
We walk until we reach the area they have prepared.  
The area is covered in dirt, a pit filled with large tree branches.  
"What is this?" I ask as we stand near the pit.  
"We're gonna be having ourselves a powwow." Negan smiles evilly.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry I took so long. I've been working so much lately, double shifts mostly. Thanks for waiting so long, Here's a new chapter. :)

As we stand by the pit lightning flashes above the town, the sky releases the rain.  
The dirt beginning to turn into mud.  
Robert comes into sight with another group of negan's men carrying large guns.  
As they walk farther towards us I realize the men have their guns on my people who walk in the middle of them with large ropes tied around their hands.  
Rick leading the way, Michonne walking beside him.  
I look for Daryl everywhere but don't seem to see him anywhere.  
They finally reach us, Negan shouting orders of where to place everyone.  
"Bring that leader to the front!" Negan shouts.  
Rick is taken to the front of the pit, the man pushes him down to his knees.  
"Bring the ginger!" He adds.  
The men bring Abraham up to the front, he pushes him down to his knees as well.  
"Now the priest." Negan says.  
They bring Gabriel up and push him to his knees.  
"Bring the rest of them to their knees." Negan says as he paces in front of the three men.  
Negan's men push each an everyone of the rest of my group onto their knees.  
The sound of heavy breath coming near us causes me to look around until I see a sweaty, bloody, tired looking Daryl walking towards us.  
A man walks with Daryl as he grips onto Daryl's vest. He pushes Daryl to make him walk faster.  
Daryl breaths heavily, his groans escaping his bloody lips.  
The man stops Daryl in front of Negan and I.  
"What took so long?" Negan asks as he looks to Daryl.  
"The fucker killed Rufus." The man says as he punches Daryl in the jaw.  
Daryl falls backwards, he lands on the ground with a loud thump.  
"How did that happen?" Negan asks.  
"Rufus put his gun down, the fucker shot him so I beat the shit out of him." The man says as he kicks Daryl's side.  
I hold myself back, my heart beats faster when seeing him in harms way.   
I'm afraid for Daryl's life.  
What's going to happen?  
What will Negan do to him?  
"Rufus, that fucking worthless cum guzzler." Negan says with anger. "He was an idiot anyway, this fucking redneck might have done me some good." He says looking down to Daryl.  
"He's still gonna need to feel what it's like to mess with the saviors." The man says to Negan.  
Negan nods. He points to the fire pit.  
"Light it up!" He shouts.  
Robert pours the gas onto the tree branches.  
Another man lights a match. He smirks as he throws it into the gasoline covered branches.  
The fire lights up quickly, the rain slowing down.  
Daryl looks to me quickly.  
"You okay?" He mouths to me.  
I look to his bloody form, I nod quickly.  
Another man grabs a large stick from the pit, flames on the end of the stick.  
He hands the stick to Negan.  
Negan whistles, Robert running up with the gas can. He hands the can to Negan.  
Negan holds onto the can, his eyes on Daryl.  
"Where should this flame go?" He asks with a smirk.  
My heart drops one his words come out.  
"No! No! No, please! Negan, you can't I told you, please don't hurt him." I run up to Daryl. I stand in front of him as I keep my ground.  
"Anna, get out of the way." Negan declares his words dripping with anger.  
"You'll have to burn me too then, cause I'm not moving." I answer.  
"Anna, move. This needs to happen." Daryl says as he moves slowly to get up.  
I turn to pick him up.  
Daryl stops once he reaches his knees.  
"Go." Daryl says pushing me out of the way.  
Negan's men grab ahold of me, they hold onto my arms as I watch Negan walk towards Daryl.  
He pours the can over Daryl's left shoulder. The gas covering his left side of his body.  
I fight to get out of the men's arms.  
"No! Please! Don't do it!" I scream as Negan places the burning stick onto Daryl.  
Daryl screams in agony as the fire spreads over the his left side of his body.  
"No! Please!" I scream as Daryl and I scream.  
Daryl open his eyes the fear, hatred and pain flashing inside. He looks to me quickly as he lets out another long scream.  
"Daryl!" I scream in horror.  
Daryl loses his battle from his knees going weak. He falls to his burning side unconscious.  
I fight in the men's grip, I fight until I finds myself next to Daryl.  
The flames going out from the mud that now covers Daryl's left side.  
I place my hand into Daryl's unburied right side.  
"Wake up, Daryl wake up. Please." I beg.  
"Anna, get up!" Negan shouts.  
Before Negan pulls me up with force, I leave a kiss onto Daryl's right temple.  
I stand next to Negan weak from my fear.  
How could he do something so horrific? I think as I look down to Daryl's unconscious body.  
Negan turns to me quickly.  
"Where does your loyalty side with? I am your king!" Negan says as he raises his large hand up and slaps my wet face.  
I could careless how he hits me, he could do anything to me and I could feel nothing any longer. I only care about Daryl, his group and the kids.  
I blink back the hit and turn my face to look towards Negan once again.  
"Where?" He shouts and kicks me in the stomach. I fly back and land next to the fire pit. Some of my hair landing in the fire.  
I move away quickly as I drag myself up off the muddy group. My once clean clothes covered in mud up to my chin.  
I stand up and walk towards Negan, the numbness inside of me asking for more.  
What could I say? If I said my loyalty stays with Daryl's group, Negan would kill me.   
If I say my loyalty stays with negan's group well, Negan would probably beat me until I couldn't breath. What could I say?  
What should I say? I think as I look towards Negan.  
Lightning flashes again, the rain starting up again.  
I blink as I see Carol walking up behind Negan with cleaning supplies.  
She drops the equipment to the ground when she sees Daryl lying in the muddy ground.  
She runs towards Daryl, her clean dress becoming a mess as soon as she slid to Daryl's side.  
"Daryl, oh my poor Daryl. Please stay with me." She cries into his right shoulder.  
I turn my head back towards Negan as I get ready to tell him I'm on Daryl's side.   
I open my mouth until the sound of gunfire rings towards the edge of the town.  
All the men look around, Negan screams towards his men to check it out.  
He walks towards the area with his men.  
I look away as soon as Negan vanishes into the distance.  
I go to my knees with Carol and Daryl.  
"I tried, I tried to save him. He's still alive, he passed out from the pain." I cry as I touch his face gently.  
"You need to tell him you're on his side." Carol says as she looks up from Daryl. Her eyes releasing new tears.  
"I was going to tell him I'm on Daryl's side." I say trying to agree.  
"No, tell Negan that you are on HIS side." She says as she looks to me her eyes red from her tears.  
I open my mouth to tell her she's crazy but she places her muddy hand onto my shoulder.  
"It's the only way to survive." She says as she looks behind me to see the men returning.  
"Go, tell him." She says.  
I stand up quickly as I see the men get closer.  
I watch the men get closer, Negan seeming angry.  
"We shot the one, well find them." Robert tells Negan as he walks by his side.  
"Miss me?" Negan asks me as soon as he stand inches in front of me.  
Robert and the other men move back to their spots they were standing before.  
"Where were we?" Negan asks as he tosses the gas can to Robert.  
"What happened over there?" Rick asks loudly.  
I turn to look to Rick.  
"Just found two children running away from roamers, they were shooting at the dead to get away." Robert answers. Negan turns to Robert with anger in his eyes.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Negan shouts.  
"Sorry."  
"Two children? How could children survive out there?" I ask trying to sound surprised.  
"They won't." Negan answers.  
"When we got to the walls the kid were running from the dead, we shot at the kids but only hit the little girl in the shoulder. She won't last." Robert laughs.  
My heart drops.  
Tammy.


	57. Chapter 57

I blink away the tears that begin to fill my eyes.   
I try my hardest to keep my emotions hidden.  
Negan paces in front of the men once again as he plays with a lighter.  
He flips the lighter open a small flame dancing against the metal of the lighter.  
The rain picked up causing everyone's clothes to stick to our soaked bodies.  
Negan looks to Daryl, his unconscious body laying in a large muddy puddle.  
"Take him, have the fat doctor patch him up." He shouts to one of his men.  
A man walks out from behind my group and pulls Daryl up. Daryl wakes up from the force of the man pulling him.  
Daryl grunts from the pain. They walk towards Denise's place.  
I bring my attention back to Negan, his eyes on me.  
"I think I've waited long enough for my answer." He growls out.  
I take two steps towards him, my body shaking from the nippy air.   
The sky lights up like bright white veins resting in the dark clouds. The roar of thunder cracks like a whip.  
I look into Negan's eyes as I reach him.  
"I'm on your side my king, only yours." I answer holding down my meal I ate earlier.  
Negan looks deep into my eyes, his face coming closer and closer to mine. He stops as soon as our noses almost touch.  
"You say that you're with me, good. I just need some convincing." He answers loudly.  
Without blinking I answer quickly.  
"Tell me what you want me to do, I'll do it. I'll convince you my king."  
He pulls back his face filled with a large smile.  
My mind races, why was he smiling like that?  
What does he have in mind?  
What did I just sign up for?  
Negan chuckles quickly as he places his hand on my lower back. He pulls me against his side.  
"For all of you folks who don't know me or what we are I'm gonna give all of you a quick review before we get this party started. Hi, I'm Negan. I'm your new ruler, king if you like. We came into your little shitty town earlier today, I broke a sweat killing one of your dumb bitches who tried killing my men. We call ourselves The Saviors, normally we aren't like this." He shakes his head. "No, we don't want to hurt people until someone tries to hurt us. Earlier today before we were shot at by your people we found a large wall. We didn't know anybody lived here. We just wanted to check out the place before we took it as our own. Your people opened fire on us, so that made me angry. I don't like being shot at." He shouts. He smiles quickly rubbing his hand on my hip.  
"This place is not yours, it's ours." Rick says his voice slightly rising.  
"Listen, Rick right?" He takes a step closer to Rick bringing me along.  
"You no longer have a say in anything, this place is mine. I now share this town with my new queen. Who is one of your people but see she actually seems to understand how to live with me around here. She seems to understand everything."  
"Oh, I understand. You're just some big tough asshole who thinks he can have whatever he wants. You see something someone else has and you just have to have it. You sound like a spoiled child to me." Abraham perks up.  
Negan's hand tightens on my hip.  
Negan pushes me out of his arm as he takes three steps towards Abraham.   
Negan sucker punches Abraham in his jaw, causing Abraham to fall to his side.  
Negan turns to me quickly his eyes red with anger.  
"You asked me to tell you what to do to convince me, kill that motherfucker and I'll be convinced." He answers pulling me towards the kneeled men.  
Negan's men quickly reach Abraham to put him back on his knees.  
I gasp loudly.  
"I-I've never k-killed a human b-before." I stutter as I shake from fear.  
"Don't think of it that way, just think of it as you doing something for your king." He answers me as I blink out tears.  
I look into Abraham's eyes with fear, how am I supposed to kill this man?   
Why do I have to do something so evil?  
What did I gets myself into?  
Negan snaps his fingers, his men drag Abraham three steps towards me. His eyes looking into mine.  
"Abraham, I-"  
"Bring out Lucille!" Negan shouts.  
Lucille? Who was that?  
I watch as one of his men walks from behind the large group of men with a baseball bat.  
I go to look back to Abraham until I see a flash come from the bat.  
My eyes once again land onto the bat as I realize that the bat was covered with barbed wire.  
The man hands the bat to Negan as if it were an award.  
Negan smiles as he firmly holds the bat in his hand. He looks to me, his eyes flash with something I've never seen before.  
"Anna this is Lucille, she's my favorite weapon I own. Don't get me wrong, I do love a good knife and gun but Lucille." He sighs as he lifts his arm up the weapon flashing from the angle of the light hitting the barbed wire.  
"There isn't anything like watching as the bat claims a life. The sound of the skull cracking. It's astonishing." He says as he rubs his thumb against the wooden handle.  
I try to take a step back until his free hand stops me. He pulls my hand out as he hands me Lucille.  
"Kill the fucker, end him now and I'll be convinced." He says as he lays Lucille in my hand.  
The bat was heavier then I thought, the feel of the smooth wood in my hand.  
I played softball as a kid, I played for only a year but it brought me back to my childhood. I was good at hitting the softball out of the field.  
I look to my hand, this was different.   
This was somebodies life, his was Abraham's life.  
I look to Abraham his eyes looking at the bat.  
"Abraham." I say quietly.  
"Do it, just do it. I'll be free." Abraham says his voice pleading with me.  
I start to breath quickly, I lift Lucille into the air.  
I close my eyes.  
"Forgive me." I mouth as I swing Lucille.  
The sound of Abraham's skull cracking open causes me to open my eyes quickly.   
I see the horror of Lucille stuck to Abraham's skull, blood pooling out of the crack I made.  
Abraham opens his mouth, his eyes bulging from fear and pain.   
I pull back again and swing the bat back. I swing once again Lucille breaking more of Abraham's head.  
I pull back again and repeat. I repeat over and over again until his face doesn't look like a face anymore.  
I stop as I pull back the last time, I look around the faces of the people I live with covered in tears.   
I look to the bat, the barbed wire covered in blood along with some of his bloody red hair.  
I throw Lucille to the ground as I look down to myself.  
I'm covered in his blood, teeth scattered on the ground, a part of his brain landed on my shoe.  
I back up until my back hits a hard body.  
I turn to see Negan smiling.  
I blink as my tears escape my eyes, I couldn't believe what I just did.  
I just killed Abraham.


	58. Chapter 58

I wipe away the tears on my wet cheeks, as I move my hand away I realize my hands are covered in Abraham's blood.  
I try to wipe away the blood from my hands with my pants but find them still as stained as before.  
Negan places his hand on my shoulder with a large smile plastered to his face.   
He looks around the area as I look away from him to Abraham's body.  
My stomach twists as I replay what had just happened, what I just did.  
The feel of the burn of the bile rising. I move away quickly from Negan and his grasp, I double over near the bushes and vomit.  
My tears escape from my closed eyes as I empty out my dinner.  
The sound of laughter from behind me causes me to realize that they were watching me.  
They found it funny.  
I stand up straight as I wipe away the mess from under my lips. I turn around to see Negan and his men still laughing.  
I go to walk away back towards the house but a strong hand stops me.  
I turn to look and see Negan smiling.  
"You did good, actually you did better then I thought you would." He says as he grabs my wrist gently.  
"If it's fine with you, I would like to go take another shower. I feel disgusting." I say as I look back towards the people watching us.  
"No, not yet. I still have another one."  
He whistles and points to Rick.  
"Rick, if you had to pick one of your people to die next who would it be?" Negan asks as he pulls me back towards the crowd.  
Rick looks away from Negan and down to the ground he's kneeling on.  
"Come on Rick, we don't got all day." Negan adds.  
Rick looks up to Negan with eyes filled with anger.  
"Nobody, none of them deserve to die!" Rick answers honestly.  
"Come on, that's no fun. Either you pick someone or I kill the kid with the hat." Negan threatens.  
Rick shakes with anger, his head tilting to the side.  
"Tick tock Rick!" Negan taunts.  
Rick looks to the men next to him, his anger and worry draped on his face.  
"Bring the kid!" Negan shouts.  
"No!" Rick shouts as he tries to get up.  
Two of negan's men grab Carl from the back and drag him towards Negan and I.  
Rick stands only to be pushed back down to the ground to his knees by Negan's men.  
"Leave my boy alone." Rick pleads.  
"Bring me the machete I saw earlier today." Negan orders to his men.  
"Dad." Carl shouts.  
"Carl, I'm gonna get you out of this."  
Negan's man brought the machete quickly, his eyes on the boy as its handed to him.  
"Rick!" I shout to get him to answer.  
"Stop! Please!" Rick shouts to Negan as Negan places the blade to Carl's neck.  
"No, no no!" Michonne starts to cry from the other group of kneeled people.  
"Stop!" I shout "He's just a kid!"  
"Rick!" Carol pipes up.  
"Please, don't kill my boy." Rick pleads.  
Negan pulls the machete back ready to kill the kid.  
"Okay! Morgan! I choose Morgan!" Rick answers finally.  
Negan drops his arm to his side with a smile.  
"See Rick, that wasn't to hard."  
Morgan looks to the back of Ricks head as he knew it was his time.  
Morgan didn't look angry nor did he look betrayed. Morgan gave a look in understanding.  
He grew a small smirk on his face as he looks to his knees on the muddy ground.  
"Which one is Morgan? Anna, point him out." Negan says as he lean towards me.  
At this point I feel that I've already betrayed the people who took me in and called me one of them. I killed one of their best killers, I've been taken in to the enemies care, I've already been claimed as his queen.  
I can't undo any of this, what I could do is keep my act going until finally I get the chance and end it myself.  
I look to the kneeled people, their eyes pleading with me.  
I blink back my apologetic tears and do what I must.  
I stretch out my hand my index finger pointing to the middle of the kneeling people, my finger pointing to a smirking Morgan.  
"That's my girl." Negan says under his breath.  
Negan's men grab Morgan and take him to Negan. They push him down until he's on his knees.  
"Morgan, anything you would like to say to Rick for selling you out?"  
Morgan's smirk becomes a opened mouth smile.  
"I'm not angry, Rick. You did what you-"  
Negan swung the machete before Morgan could finish his sentence.  
Morgan's head rolls down on the muddy ground, his dead eyes looking at me.  
Cries ring out from the others.  
I look away from Morgan to the crowd, Negan wasn't kidding about the bloody mess that Carol would have to clean up.  
Blood covered most of the ground now, the mud mixing in with the blood turning a gross maroon tint.  
"I think I had enough fun today, I hope you all know who is running this town now. Anybody tries anything you will end up like one of those fuckers, understand!"  
If this was supposed to be a lesson of some kind, he made his point.  
"Take them, let them stay in their homes. Just make sure they don't have any weapons of any kind. Don't want them getting any ideas."  
Negan's men start by pulling everyone up and leading them away from the pit.  
Three dead bodies today, threw good people. Three people I never got to really know.  
I killed one of them, I killed one.  
Negan looks towards the group of people leaving.  
My eyes racing through the mess around us.  
Carol stands from her spot on the ground, her clothes covered in dry mud.  
She starts towards one of the houses. Probably to find a way to clean up the blood.  
I look to the once big fire pit to see what was left, wet black tree branches.  
Negan places his large hand onto my shoulder as he turns me around so I could face him.  
I look into his face, some blood spots from either Abraham or Morgan decorating his face.  
"You did a hell of a job, last woman I thought could be my queen failed in her attempt to kill someone for me." He says as if it was a casual thing.  
Wait he said the last woman.  
"What happened to her?" I ask quietly as I cross my arms in front of my chest.  
"I killed her, she wasn't any good at anything." He smirks and leans in his breath hitting my ear. "Don't be afraid, you got farther then her. Sucky ass lay too." He chuckles.  
Was that supposed to make me feel good?  
"Lets head back home, I need to take a nap before I claim you again. Watching you with Lucille made me pop one."  
My skin crawls once again as I picture the man touching me.  
He bends down to grab Lucille off ground, as Carol walks out from behind a house with a shovel.  
"Good, clean the mess and bury the bodies. Your friend I killed earlier should be in the back next to the pond. Go bury her too." Negan orders.  
Carol nods her head as Negan and I start walking towards the house.  
Before we reach the house I notice Enid watching us from inside one of the houses.  
I look to Negan to see if he noticed, but he seemed to be looking else where.  
I noticed she wasn't with the group of people earlier, she never was on her knees.  
She kept hidden.  
Somehow I knew I needed to talk to her.


	59. Chapter 59

The moonlight shines through the window as I lay in bed with Negan's arm wrapped around my waist, his face resting on my neck, his loud snores echoing the room.   
I roll my eyes for the hundredth time tonight; how someone could sleep like this is beyond me.   
I thought he would have left after he had his way with me again as soon as we got home.  
I chuckle inside my head. Home?  
Did I really call this place home.  
This place isn't my home, this place is my prison.  
I try to move out of his grasp to only be pulled closer to him.  
I roll my eyes in agony.  
My mind returns to Enid, how am I to go talk to her if I'm not allowed to leave this house without being escorted?  
How am I going to do this?  
I blink a few times trying to figure out how I'm going to solve this problem until my eyes start to drop, my body begins to relax which I wish they wouldn't.  
I try to keep my eyes open but only find myself failing, I fight myself from sleeping until finally I slip into unconsciousness.  
-  
I stand in front of the crowd of people that are kneeled on their knees.  
All their heads are down looking to the dirty ground, I pace the long line of people slowly.   
My hand swinging something heavy in my hand.  
I look down to see Lucille within my grasp, her beautiful wood calming my body.  
I look back to the crowed only to stop in front of a very burned Daryl.  
"You didn't listen to my king, you were told to do one thing when you did the other. You made Negan angry which makes me angry. For that you are to be punished." I speak with anger.  
Daryl looks up to me his eyes pleading with me.  
"Anna, please. Please don't do this, I love you. Don't you hear me, I love you. Think of everything we've gone through, think of Elias. Please, Anna." He pleads through tears.  
I lift Lucille up, a smile appearing on my face as I swing the bat to his head.

I sit up in bed, my tears rolling down my face as I try to brush away that horrible nightmare.   
I cover my face with my hand to wipe away the tears.  
I look around the room only to notice I'm alone.  
Where's Negan?  
Never thought I would want to know where he was, but after waking up from a nightmare to finishing the other nightmare I shared the bed with was missing caused me to jump out of my bed to search for him.  
I open the door only to find one of the saviors leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.  
I quietly walk out the door and passed the guard, I walk towards the living room to see a small flame flickering in the dinning area.  
I slowly walk towards the area until the sound of murmurs fill my ears.  
The voice of Negan echoing softly off the walls.  
I walk closer to the crack of the door and lean in to hear.  
"All of their houses have been cleaned of weapons, they all have a guard outside their doors just incase they decide to pull anything." A man says.  
"Good, have you seen anything of those kids from earlier?"  
"No sir, no sign of them. We will keep looking, would you like me to send out a couple men to search for them?"  
"For some fucking kids? Forget about it, their not important."  
They are to me.  
"Sir, what about the burned man?"  
"Daryl, leave him be. That's Anna's friend, Anna loves him she'll do anything to try to protect the man. If I'm right which I always am, if she tries to deceive me which I know she will; all I need to do is hang him like a worm on a hook and she'll bite. Women, they fold quickly." He laughs.  
The other men join in.  
That son of a bitch!  
How could I make him believe that I wouldn't fold, how could I make him believe?  
I walk quickly towards the room the man guarding the door awake.  
"How did you-"  
"I needed to use the bathroom." I answer quickly. "I'll be getting back to bed now." I add with a yawn.   
I walk into the room and close the door behind me.  
I walk towards the bed but before I could get comfortable I decide to make quick run to the house I know I saw Enid in.  
I slip my slippers on and open the bedroom window and sneak out quickly and quietly.


	60. Chapter 60

My shoes hit the moist dirt, rain still falling gently on the ground.  
I start around the house to head towards the house I saw Enid hiding.  
I creep towards the front of my new house to see a group of Negan's men sitting outside, some smoking cigarets, others drinking what looks to be beer.  
I stop quickly, hoping they didn't see me peek around the corner.  
I lean against the house to collect my thoughts.  
How am I going to go by without them seeing me?  
I stand there for what seems like ten minutes until I see one of Negan's men walking across the street towards the house.  
I hide myself in the shadows until the man walks past, the other men talking loudly to their group member.  
I realize now this was a stupid thought, how could I walk over there without them seeing me?  
I couldn't, I'd be spotted right away.  
I get myself ready to head back inside the house.  
I turn to see a shadowed body behind me.  
I fall back landing on my ass from fright, the body bending over and reaching their hand down to pick me up.  
I grab their hand after I notice that the shadowed figure belongs to Carol.  
She pulls me up to my feet.  
"What are you doing out here?" She questions me with a whisper.  
"Why are you out here?" I respond, answering her question with a question.  
Carol looks around just incase someone shows up.  
"I saw you earlier, I was cleaning the blood from earlier, I had wash clothes once I finished I saw you. I also heard you leave your room. You weren't very quiet while sneaking out."  
"I needed to go see Enid, I saw her in a house earlier as we were leaving the pit. She needs to go after the kids, Tammy she's been shot, I can't leave so I need to send her." I answer finally.  
"Listen, Negan is leaving tomorrow to see some other group. That what I heard as I went to find you. His men will come along but he's leaving a few good shots here. Deal with Enid tomorrow, talk to her then. For now, get back I side your room before Negan notices your gone." Carol explains her hand touching me shoulder.  
I nod and head back to the window. I quickly jump in through the window, my arms holding my weight as I pull myself through.  
I stand up as soon as I notice the room is still empty.   
My blankets remained messy from when I got out of them.   
I quickly take off my slippers and climb into bed. I lay down quickly to get myself back to a sleepy state.  
As I lay there trying to fall asleep, my mind goes flying a million miles an hour.  
I'll need to tell Enid how to find the cabin so she could find the kids, maybe I could send her with Denise so they could fix Tammy up, that wouldn't be good because Daryl needs Denise.   
How long does it really take for a person who has been burned to heal?   
Will he be the same, will he look at me the same again?  
I rub my eyes with the back of my hands.  
My mind runs through all the things that happened yesterday. I watched as my friend; the man I love was almost burned to death, I killed one of our good and hard working men, I watched as Negan killed Morgan without blinking an eye.   
I told the crazy man who changed my life in one of the worst ways that I was with him, I've slept with him twice in one day, he hit me a few times from anger.   
The man is absolutely crazy but not as crazy as me.  
I've decided to stay with him, that is above all the crazy I've ever experienced.


	61. Chapter 61

I wake up from the sound of gun fire, I quickly jump out of my bed in my tired state to figure out where it was coming from.  
I run out of my room towards the front door, once I open the door I run out to see who was firing the guns.  
I run, I run until I reach the front gates until I see that they were only shooting at the dead.  
My heart races from my cardio, my breath coming out in pants.  
I lean over placing my hands on my knees.  
I breath in and out quickly, the relief settling in my body causing me to calm down just a little.  
"Anna, what are you doing out here?" Negan's voice speaks to me from a distance.  
I look up to see Negan walking from the group of firing men towards my breathless self.  
I stand up straight as the man walks towards me.  
"I heard gun fire, I was afraid so I came out here to see what had happened." I answer not wanting him to know I actually wanted to make sure he wasn't killing another person in the group.  
Negan smiles towards me, his hand touching my cheek softly as soon as he reaches me.   
His touch causing me to slightly flinch.  
He didn't notice.  
"Just some of the dead, we needed to clear the way. I'll be leaving to catch a few of the other groups I have." He says as his hands touch me everywhere.  
I look up to him, his evil eyes looking into mine.  
"You have more?" I ask trying not to sound like I already knew after Carol let me know earlier this morning as I tried to run.  
"Did you really think this was the only place I have?" He chuckles as his hand reaches around to my ass. "I have more then you would think, but you I only have one of you. All the other girl, well they were to afraid of me. They weren't what I was looking for." He says his face inches from my ear.   
Negan starts leaving kisses on my neck, his tongue trailing down to my clavicle.  
He looks up his eye filled with lust.  
"I would take you before I leave but I need to get this shit done, once I get back I'll take you for a ride." He says as he kisses my lips.   
He pulls on my lip with his teeth my lip stretching away, a pinch of his teeth bring a bit of pain.   
He lets go my lip returning to my mouth with a quiet slap.  
He smiles a lustful smile, his hand gripping my ass before he walks away towards the group of men climbing into their trucks.  
Negan climbs into a truck John closing the large gate before I could watch the trucks drive away.  
I look down as soon as I realize we're slightly safe without Negan around, just knowing he has some men here causing us to still remain unsafe.  
I walk towards John quickly, I stop as he sees me his eyes filled with fear.  
"John, when did they say they'd be back?" I ask noticing his fear.  
John backs up slightly away from me.  
"They didn't say, my queen." He says softly as he looks away.  
"Don't call me that, I'm not a queen." I answer the words disgusting me.  
"John, please don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you." I add trying to touch his arm.  
John pushes away from me before my hand touches him.  
"Just to remain safe, don't touch me." He says walking towards the post.  
I blink trying to realize what the hell just happened.  
Is everyone going to do what John just did?  
Do they all see me as a threat now?  
I walk away noticing John watch me, his eyes darting away when I try to look towards him.  
I walk towards the house, my heart feeling heavy from what had just happened.  
I don't want people to be afraid of me, I don't want them to think that I'm evil, I want them all to know I'm still on their side.  
Before I reach the house I see Denise walking quickly towards me.  
Her eyes focused on the ground as she walks towards me.  
She stops in front of me her eyes still focused away from me.  
"Daryl is awake, he's looking for you." She says softly.  
She starts back but before she could leave I grab her arm.  
"Denise, look at me please." I beg softly.  
Denise looks to my face slowly, her eyes filled with fear.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not going to hurt any of you." I speak softly as my hand leaves her arm.  
"How can we trust you? You killed Abraham!" She says walking away quickly.  
I run after her to try to stop her.  
"Listen, I know I killed him. It's not like I wanted to, you weren't even there to see what happened. You didn't see how scared I was knowing I had to kill such a good man. You didn't see me beg with him for my forgiveness. You didn't see any of it, so don't think when I was told to kill him that I did it without even blinking an eye, I didn't want to do it!" I answers my anger rising as I stop her.  
"I had no other choice." I add my voice dripping with pain. I blink my tears fall onto my cheeks.  
Denise looks to me here eyes softening.  
"Anna, I'm happy I didn't have to see any of it, I don't think I could have stomached what happened. I can see that it's killing you inside for what you did. I'm sorry you had to do it, I'm sorry the man is crazy. I'm sorry you're stuck in the house with him and his men. God only knows what he does to you in there. I'm sorry Anna." She say as she touches my shoulder.  
I wipe away my tears and clear my throat.  
"I'll be in there to see Daryl soon, I'm going to send Carol first. Carol was a mess yesterday." I say as I look back towards the house.  
Denise looks down to the ground.  
"Why are you barefoot?" She asks in confusion.  
I look down noticing I forgot to put my shoes on.  
"The gun fire woke me, I didn't even realize. I was just so afraid they were killing another person from our group." I answer truthfully.  
Denise looks back towards her house.  
"We'll go get Carol, he wants to see you ASAP." She says as she starts towards her house.  
I start towards the house to let Carol know she could see Daryl.


	62. Chapter 62

I told Carol that Daryl was awake when I got back to the house, she left right away leaving the house empty.   
I got myself dressed and out of my pajamas.  
I dress myself up to look the part of Negan's queen.   
I put makeup on, curl my hair and dress up in nice clothes.  
Once I feel that I look the part, I take my leave outside to walk to the house I know Enid is staying.  
I walk up to the door and knock twice and wait until she answers.  
I look around the neighborhood incase one of Negan's men show up but luckily she answers the door before anybody pops up.  
I walk inside quickly and lean on the door as I close it.  
Enid looks to me with fearful eyes.  
"Listen, I've told enough people today that I'm not going to hurt anybody. I know you know what happened last night and what I had to do, I don't blame you for being afraid of me but please don't have me tell you that I'm not going to do something like that on my own, cause I wouldn't. I'm not here to hurt anyone." I say before she could actually say a word to me.  
Enid looks around as if she's afraid to make eye contact until she finally takes a deep breath and looks to me her eyes softer then they were.  
"Okay, I trust you." She answers softly.  
"I have a favor that I need to ask of you, you could tell me no or to go to hell because its a big favor." I stop to look at her young face. "Yesterday I told Kyle and Tammy to run away from this place because I didn't know what these men would do to children. So I told them to run to the cabin in the woods where I took them when I found them. Yesterday they left but the men heard them shooting at the biters and one of the men said he shot Tammy." I stop to collect myself after a few tears have fallen from my eyes. "I'm afraid for their life. I know I'm asking a lot from someone so young but these men don't know you're here. So I'm asking you with a heavy heart, if you could go out there to find them. Make sure they're safe, the place has everything there, you could stay with them until I go there and let you know that everything is safe again." I finish my eyes filled with tears.  
Enid looks away from me as she shakes her head and starts to walk away.  
"Please, I know I'm asking to much but they need to survive somehow." I beg as I let out another eye full of tears.  
Enid turn around here eyes filled with unshed tears.   
She looks down to the wooden floor and nods.  
"I'll do it, I can see that you're really worried about them so I'll do it for you." She answers as a tear falls from her eye.  
I walk two steps towards her and wrap my arms around her in a warm hug.  
Finally something is going to go the way it needs to, my heart fills with joy as a fresh bucket of tears empty out of my eyes.  
"Thank you Enid, you have no idea how thankful I am that you're going to do this for me. Those kids, they're my life." I cry.  
Enid wraps her arms around me as she starts to pat my back.  
\------------------  
I leave her house in a hurry making sure nobody watched me, I look around as I walk down the patio steps.  
I walk quickly back to my new house just to fix my makeup.   
I cried way to much; everyone would know right away that I've been crying, they don't need to know.  
I finish with my makeup, making sure I look presentable once again.  
I leave my room and walk towards the front door where Carol walks in, her nose red and eyes swollen.  
Carol had been crying too.  
"Are you okay?" I ask quietly.  
Carol rubs under her eyes softly with her fingertips.  
"I'm fine." She looks to me and takes a deep calming breath. "Daryl wants to see you now." She adds with a shaky voice.  
I nod as she walks away and disappears into another room.  
I start out the door towards Denise's place as I walk I notice some of Negan's men walking around the neighborhood, I walk quicker towards the house until I reach the door.  
I stop to calm my breathing before I walk inside the house.  
I walk inside the house the room quiet, I lock the door behind me just incase one of Negan's men followed me.   
I take a few steps until my foot steps on a very squeaky wood board.  
Denise pokes her head out from behind a door, she lets out a breath of relief.   
She walks out from behind the door towards me.  
"For a second I thought you were one of those men outside." She says as she stops right in front of me.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I should have knocked." I say slightly starting to shake from how nervous I'm getting.  
Denise smiles her eyes glancing down to my shaky hands.   
Without having to even say anything she grabs my hands with hers; slightly stopping the shaking.  
"Daryl is in the other room, he's waiting for you." Denise says softly.  
I nod tears forming in my eyes.  
She releases my hands to let me walk towards the room.  
I turn towards her again to make sure.  
"In this room?" I ask with my voice shaking.  
She nods.  
I turn back towards the door and open it just a little.   
I stop to collect myself, I take a deep breath before I walk inside.


	63. Chapter 63

I walk inside the room, the sound of beeping monitors echoing inside my head as I take another step inside the room.   
I notice the bed Daryl is laying on before I look to see my friend.   
I take one more step until I'm fully Inside the room. I don't turn to look to Daryl just yet from fear of crying once I see how he looks.  
"Anna." His voice rings out softly.  
I look out the window, the only sight outside from this window is the backyard filled with bushes and trees.  
"Anna, please." He says softly.  
I stiffen up as I make myself turn around my eyes looking to the wooden floor.  
"I heard what you did." He says his voice less gruff then usual. "I heard about Abraham." He adds.  
"I had no other choice." I start my eyes remaining on the floor. "If I didn't do it he probably would have killed me or maybe even you. He know you're my weakness." I add with a shaky voice.  
"It would probably have been better if I just died." He says.  
How could he say something so horrible like that?  
I look up, my eyes landing on Daryl. The left side of his body covered in white bandages, his face shiny from some kind of ointment to cover the slight burns on his chin and cheek.  
I let out a loud gasp as I take a step back from where I stand, I hit a table a glass falling over and breaking on the floor.  
My tears escape without any of my consent.  
"Oh Daryl." I sigh softly.  
Daryl looks away from me as he tries to ignore my sad filled eyes.  
I take a few steps closer to him, I slowly take a seat on the chair at Darlys right, Carol must have sat here when she visited.  
I take Daryl's large hand into my small one.  
Daryl looks to our hands, my thumb rubbing his hand softly as I try to stop my tears from falling.  
"Daryl if you... If you would have died, I would have too." I speak softly as I look up to his face.   
Daryl looks to me his eyes soft.  
"Anna, you could have made it without-"  
"No, I couldn't. I can't. Daryl you're my lifeline. You're the reason I'm here, you're the reason I'm still fighting. You're the reason I'm still breathing. Without you, I wouldn't be me, I wouldn't be the fighter I am today. You have taught me to be the person I am today, I'm the fighter I am today because of your help." I look into his eyes that have unshed tears, his lip slightly trembling. "I love you Daryl." I speak softly as I move up and kiss him on his lips.  
The beeping monitor starts beeping faster.  
His chapped lips move softly against my soft ones. I pull back to look into his eyes, I notice the tears that slide slowly down his face.  
I rest my forehead against his, our breath mingling together.  
"I don't want to hear you say that it would be better if you were dead, I'd be lost. Daryl, my heart beats for you." I speak softly as our foreheads are still together.  
I pull back a few inches, our noses not yet touching.  
Our eyes connected, my hand touching his softly my other hand resting on the other side of his body to keep me up.  
"I'm not going to look the same." He starts softly.  
"You'll still be the handsome man I met all those years ago. That's still you."  
"I'm ugl-"  
Before he could finish I press my lips to his again.   
I could care less about how he was going to looks after this, he will always be the quiet handsome man I met those years ago.   
He will always be my sweet, soft spoken Daryl.  
Our lips move together in unison, his tongue pressing on my lips asking for permission.   
I open my mouth slightly as his tongue slips in to claim my mouth.  
Daryl moves his good hand, his fingers lacing in with mine.  
All these years I've been friends with Daryl and I've never kissed him.  
Why? He kisses so sweetly.  
Daryl moans into my mouth as he moves his good hand away from mine to run his hand through my hair.  
Our tongues dance together, our breath mingling together.  
Daryl pulls back for breath and letting out a painful moan from his lips.  
"Did I hurt you?" I ask with concern in my voice. I look around making sure I wasn't touching him in any of his burned areas.  
Daryl breaths in and out quickly, his hand still resting in my hair.  
"Do you need me to get Denise?" I asks as I try to move to find Denise.  
"It's okay, it's just the medicine is wearing off." He moans.  
"Let me get Denise so she could give you more medicine." I answer as I try to pull back. His hand holds me to keep me close.  
"Daryl, you need more medicine." I say trying to get him to let me go.  
"I just go ya, I don't want you leaving me now." He says softly as he grunts with pain.  
"I'm still yours, you just need to let me get her. You need the medicine." I pull his hand away softly as I rest it on his side. I get up from my seat on his bed and walk towards the other room to find Denise.  
"Denise?" I call out.  
A few seconds later she comes out from another room eating a protein bar.  
"Daryl needs more medicine, he's in pain."  
She nods as she starts to the room to do her duty.  
I walk in behind her, I watch as Daryl tries to sit up.  
"No, Daryl. Like I said earlier you need to wait to move around." Denise says as she starts pressing a button and checking all his important stuff.  
I take a seat next to Daryl, his hand moving to grab mine. I take his hand and place mine within his.  
His eyes looking to me as I sit and watch Denise.  
"Okay, so I gave him a new dose of medicine and it makes him sleepy pretty fast. I'm just letting you know so if he dozes off don't think it's because you're boring." Denise says with a smile.  
I nod with a grin.  
"Thank you." I say quietly as she walks out of the room to do her thing once again.  
Daryl watches me with a slight smile.  
"What?" I ask as I move closer to him.  
"I just thought about how you would sing to Elias before he fell asleep." He whispers as he starts to feel the medicine kick in. "Do you think you could sing to me?" He asks closing his eyes and opening them quickly trying to stay awake.  
"Of course." I say giving him a kiss on the back of his hand. "It's been a long time so bear with me."  
I take a slightly shaky breath while watching as he starts to fall asleep.  
Daryl open his eyes again to watch me.  
I close my eyes as I start to sing softly.

A gentle breeze from hushabye mountain  
Softly blows over lullaby bay  
It fills the sails of boat that are waiting  
Waiting, to sail your worries away

I stop for a second to see if Daryl fell asleep but he grunts softly to let me know he wants me to continue.

It isn't far to hushabye mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key  
The winds of night, so softly are sighing  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea

I hold Daryl's hand close to my heart as I give his hand another soft kiss.

So close your eyes on hushabye mountain  
Wave goodbye, to cares of the day  
And watch your boat from hushabye mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay

As I finish I notice Daryl snoring softly, his mouth open slightly.  
I smile as I stand up from the chair and give Daryl a kiss on his forehead before I leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credit: Hushabye Mountain performed by Dick Van Dyke in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.


	64. Chapter 64

Two long weeks have passed since I've seen Daryl, Negan came back two days after my visit with Daryl.   
He didn't suspect anything, luckily I was sneaky enough so his men never noticed.  
Enid left the very next day to find the kids, I told here where the cabin was located and how to find it.  
We made a plan before she left, she would leave the porch light on as a sign that she wasn't there, but if she couldn't find the kids or the cabin was empty she would come back a switch off the light to show me she was back. My heart knows I hope to God that light doesn't switch off.  
So far the light is still on which makes me believe that she found the kids.  
Since Negan's been back; there haven't been any more cold blooded murders or beatings.  
Well besides Negan becoming angry with his own men and beat the living hell out of them.  
I've slept in Negan's arms every night, not by choice.  
Honestly, just the sight of being with the man would twist my stomach in knots.   
Presently I've found myself waiting to be in his big warm arms to help me feel safe at night.  
It's a horrible thing to feel after all, look what he did to poor Daryl but Negan makes me feel safe.  
Besides the fact that he could turn on me with a snap of his fingers.  
Daryl sends Denise over everyday to have me visit, but knowing Negan is around I couldn't take a chance.  
I wouldn't put Daryl in harms way again.  
Doing something like this with Negan around is like walking on eggshells.  
Carol hasn't spoke to me since I visited Daryl, I know she found out about the kiss.   
Daryl would have been the one to tell her since no one else saw.   
I know Daryl and Carol are a thing but I've known Daryl longer then her so I feel like he's been mine longer then hers.  
Honestly I'm not a person to make someone cheat on someone else, I don't consider what I did actually cheating since the only thing we did was kiss.  
Not such a big deal, right?  
I sit at the dinner table as Negan and I finish our dinner. His eyes casted down to his plate.  
I finish my meal in less then three more bites and wait until Negan says I could leave.  
"Everybody's been working hard here, now they've been doing their jobs finding more shit for me. The other groups outside of this town are working hard too. One group actually started finding more stuff out of state." Negan says looking up his eyes on me as he takes his last bite of his bloody steak.  
"Hell these people here found us a cow, chickens, goat and a damn pig. Little farmer girl, what the fuck is her name again?"  
"Maggie." I answer.  
"Right, Maggie. She's had some of the guys build a damn farm, we got ourselves some crops growing and I tell you what, these people here wouldn't have thought about any of this shit if it weren't for me." Negan says before taking a drink of his wine.  
"You're absolutely right." I agree.  
Negan nods as he pushes his plate away from him, his eyes lingering on mine.  
"I've been thinking, maybe you should go around the town check out what these people have put together what they've been up to. I think it would be better to have you go around then having you stay inside the house forever." Negan says as he takes a long drink from his glass.  
"If you think it's a good idea then I'll do it. Sure, when do you want me to start?" I ask trying not to sound to excited.  
Negan smirks swirling the red liquid around in the glass.  
Why do I feel like this is a test?  
"You could start today, right after I get the lesbian chick to get the dirty dishes off the table." He says snapping his fingers for Carol.  
"She's not a lesbian, actually." I say quietly.  
Negan scoffs "Fooled me." He says into his drink.  
Carol walks into the room with a large tub for the dirty dishes.   
She gives me a dirty look before she walks up towards me to grab my dishes.  
Negan notices.  
"What was that for?" Negan asks.  
Carol and I both look to Negan as he skims both of our faces.  
"What?" I ask quickly.  
"She gave you a very rude look, I didn't like it. Listen girly do you have a problem with my queen?"  
Carol backs up slightly as she looks to me quickly here eyes filling with fear.  
"Negan it was nothing, really maybe she didn't even notice that she did it." I speak softly trying to get him off of the subject.  
Carol nods as she begins to shake.  
"Hmm, do you believe that?" He asks me his eyes on me.  
"I do." I answer.  
Negan looks back to Carol his eyes squinting a little as she continues to pick up the dirty dishes.   
She walks over to him, as she goes to reach for his plate he grabs her wrist.  
Carol drops the tub to the ground the glass breaking.  
"Listen, my woman seems to like you enough to lie to me when I know I saw a little bit of a cat claw moment."  
"Negan."  
"You need to have respect for my woman, your queen. If not you're gonna lose your fucking head!" Negan shouts as he throws her arm away from his reach. Carol shakes as she nods in agreement.  
She bends down to grab the tub and pick up the others that might have fell out.  
Negan stands from his seat as he waits for me to stand as well.   
I walk his way, we walk away together as Carol watches us with a few tears in her eyes.  
We walk into the other room as he helps me put on a light jacket.  
"It's been kinda chilly out, don't need you catching a cold." He says helping me button up.  
I smile up to him as he leans down and gives me a kiss on my lips.  
"Go, check it out. I'll be here if you need me." He winks as I start towards the door.  
I walk out the door into the cloudy day.  
I start towards the front of the town, I walk slowly to take in the nippy air.  
As I walk around I notice the others watching me from their houses and as they walk by.  
I smile towards them as I walk by still trying to get them to know I'm not going to hurt them.  
They seem like they don't understand, one murder I committed and they seem to not trust me anymore.  
It wasn't like I wanted to do it.  
I keep walking until I reach the new brown farm Negan was speaking about.  
The animals inside their own little area a large wooden fence around them.  
It's cute, I remember as a kid I always wanted a farm.   
I tried so hard to talk my parents into buying a horse so we could start a farm but my mom got the idea out of my head when she told me about all the chores I would have.  
I smile thinking about the small memory.  
I walk closer to the farm noticing Maggie inside the farm with her husband Glenn.  
Maggie is speaking to him as she speaks she looks around, her eyes landing on me standing near the fence.  
I smile to them once both of their eyes are on me.  
They look away from me and walk away leaving me alone.  
Sons of bitches.  
I continue around the town, I notice some of Negan's men watching me from far.  
There it is, that's what I've been waiting for.  
He is testing me, he sent his men to watch me just in case.  
I shake my head and continue down the street.  
I stop in front of my old house.  
It seems like so long ago that I actually was in that house with the kids and Daryl. Feeling free and happy.  
I turn away from the house, as I start I look to the house across the street.  
I notice Rick watching me.  
I stop as he walks out of the house and stops on the porch.  
His son walking out holding the baby.  
I nod to him not wanting Negan's men to catch me speaking to the ex-leader.  
"I know what you did, I know that it was an order. I'm not angry with you because I was in the same boat. I had to choose someone to die, we both didn't want to do it." He says as he leans in.  
I nod.  
"Maybe you should try telling that to the others, they all don't seem to understand that." I answer as I look around for Negan's men.  
Rick mods his head and looks around.  
"Have you seen Daryl?" He asks.  
"No, I haven't." I answer looking to the ground.  
"He's healing up well, Denise thinks he has a few more weeks and he'll be well enough to leave the hospital ward. If that's what you call it." Rick smiles when he's notices my small smirk.  
"Thank you." I smile noticing one of Negan's men walking around towards the end of the block, his eyes towards me.  
"You're welcome." He answers as I start to walk away.


	65. Chapter 65

"Anna, Anna wake up." I hear the sound of a manly voice speak from the fogginess of my sleep.  
I open my eyes quickly and look around until my eyes catch the figure of Negan.  
I sit up and rub my sleep filled eyes.  
"What? What's wrong?" I ask my voice still filled with sleep.  
"I have to leave for a few days, something happened to one of my groups. I just heard the word from my other men that keep their eyes out for me. I'll be gone for a few days. I'm bringing most of my men, so I'll leave maybe two here with you. I just wanted to tell you so when you woke up you wouldn't find yourself wondering where I am." He speaks softly his concern laced through his voice.  
I touch his face gently with my hand; his scruff slightly tickling my palm.  
"Thank you for waking me before you left, please be careful." I answer giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
Negan pulls back with a smile on his face.  
"I'm leaving you in charge, I trust you enough to have you lead the place while I'm gone." He adds moving off the side of the bed to stand.  
"I can do that. Please be carful, I want you to come back safe." I speak softly climbing on my knees and wrapping my arms around his neck to kiss his lips.  
He smiles into the kiss his hands grasping onto my hips.  
"Damn, I'm gonna miss you." He whispers our lips nearly touching.  
"Then hurry back to me." I smiles as I give him an unforgettable kiss.  
He spanks my ass before he walks away closing the door behind him.  
I lean back on the bed feeling empty, I rub my hands over my face feeling the worry already starting.  
I look to the clock on the nightstand the red light reading five in the morning.  
I sigh knowing once I'm awake I won't be able to go back to sleep. I've had this problem since before my son was born.  
I move so my warm feet touch the cold floor. I quickly stand to get used to the chill.  
After I get myself clean clothes I walk to the bathroom to take a nice shower.  
Once I finish my shower I get myself dressed and start placing on some of my makeup.  
I walk out of the bathroom noticing one of our men standing near the door.  
"Good morning my queen." He says his voice covered with dread.  
"Morning. Don't feel so sad that you had to stay and babysit me. Anything could happen out there." I say walking past the man towards the bedroom to grab my boots.  
He follows me as I slip on my boots.  
"Is the cook awake?" I ask knowing he wouldn't know her name if I asked.  
"She is, she's cooking breakfast. Negan wanted me to show you a list he made yesterday." He says grabbing the list out of his denim pocket. He hands it to me his hand slightly shaking.  
I grab it with a smile and read the list to myself.  
He wants me to look around the tiny town to see how everything is going.  
He also told me to make sure everything is in order.  
I nod and place the list in my pocket.  
"Thank you." I smile to the man as I stand and walk towards him.  
"My queen." He says walking out of the room closing the door behind him.  
I roll my eyes, I'm still not used to being called queen.  
I re-brush out my drying hair while I look into the mirror.  
It's been weeks since I seen Daryl.  
I miss him everyday, the way his lips curl before he laughs, the smell he brings out, his gruff voice, his long greased shaggy hair.   
I haven't seen him since the kiss, Denise tells me how he is when I'm out walking around the town.  
Negan almost caught us talking but luckily it looked as if she was just passing by me.  
A knock at the door causes me to jump a little.  
"My queen, breakfast is ready." He says from behind the door.  
"Thank you." I answer placing my brush in the drawer.  
I walk out of the room and toward the dinning room to eat my breakfast.  
Carol stands near the wall her eyes casted down.  
I sit at the table and start grabbing food from the prepared dishes.  
As I start to eat I look to Carol who still hasn't spoke to me since she found out about the kiss all those weeks ago.  
I take a swig of the milk we've received from the cow at the farm.  
"Carol, would you like to join me for breakfast?" I ask looking to the grey haired woman.  
She stiffens in her stance and looks to me for the first time in weeks.  
"I can't eat all this food alone, don't get me wrong the other men will have a plate full but at the moment I don't feel like eating alone." I speak nicely.  
Carol walks towards the table and grabs a plate to eat. She sits across the table where Negan normally sits.  
She stats to eat without looking to me.  
I roll my eyes knowing its gonna take longer to get through the woman's head that I didn't cheat with Daryl.  
"All these weeks since I've last seen Daryl, how is he?" I asks as I take a bite of my eggs.  
Carol looks up to me from her plate.  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She asks angrily.  
"I haven't seen him since that first day. I know you see him everyday." I answer.  
"I do because that is what a true friend does."  
"I see." I take a drink of my milk and look up to the woman. "So your saying that Daryl and you are just friends. Interesting." I lift one of my eyebrows as I sit back in my chair.  
"We are now since he decided he needed some time off from our relationship." She says looking to me with anger filled in her eyes. "That kiss of yours must have really confused him." She says with venom dripping from her voice.  
I chuckle and look to the woman.  
"If I remember correctly it was him who wanted more." I bite back.  
She seems to snarl from across the table her anger appearing on her face.  
"It was a kiss, nothing else. We didn't do anything else. I was comforting him because he felt like he was no good. He told me everything would have been better if he was dead. I kissed him to show him that I needed him here with me."  
"He had a girlfriend." She says standing from her seat her food almost untouched.  
"Then I guess you should have acted like it!" I shout slamming my palms on the table the silverware rattling.  
The men walk into the dining room noticing our dispute.  
"My queen, is everything okay?" One of the men ask.  
"Everything is peachy." I answer still looking to Carol from across the table. "I was just headed out. Have some breakfast. It was delicious." I stand from my seat and walk out of the room and head towards the front door. I grab my jacket from the coat hanger and head outside.  
I start walking the small town noticing the porch light still on at the other house.  
I walk around doing what Negan said to do.   
As I make my way back to the house; I turn and look to Denise's house.  
I stop in the middle of the road and fight myself.  
I finally lose my own fight and decide to go visit Daryl.  
I walk to the house as I reach the door I knock quickly and wait for Denise to answer.  
She opens the door with a smile.  
"Your back." She says moving over so I could walk inside.  
"It's been a while, I know." I look towards the bedroom and turn back to Denise. "How is he?" I ask.  
"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Daryl says standing at the doorway of the kitchen.


	66. Chapter 66

I walk towards Daryl noticing his skin healing better then I imagined.  
His skin a light pink color with black scabs scattered in different areas.  
"How are you?" I ask softly looking up to him his shaggy hair hanging in front of his face.  
"I'm better. Well I'm not 100% but around the 80's." he says with a small smile.  
"You look good." I say in all honesty.  
Daryl looks away from me to roll his eyes.  
"You know what I said last time." I add in a whisper my hand reaching his left one.  
I gently touch his hand as I lift it towards my lips.  
Daryl grimaces in disgust as I place a soft kiss to his burnt hand.  
"How can you do something like that when I can barely look at myself in the mirror." He asks in a whisper.  
"Because you're still you and it doesn't bother me." I answer truthfully.  
Daryl looks away from me, his eyes watering slightly with a small amount of unshed tears ready for release.  
"I take it that Negan isn't around, you never show up when he's here."  
I nod as I softly let go of his poor hand.  
"He left about an hour ago to see his other town, I guess there was some sort of emergency or a problem." I answer walking towards the back window to see the green grass being watered by the rain that started to pour while I've been inside the house.  
"So, you're his queen. Does that mean you sleep in the same bed?" Daryl asks from behind me.  
I close my eyes knowing that sooner or later he would ask about the situation.   
I look down to the wooden floor, my back still towards him as I try to figure out how to answer.  
"We do." I answer quickly looking up to the back yard once again, my hands beginning to sweat a little.  
"Anna, look at me." He says softly.  
I turn towards Daryl his eyes on me as I look to him with my eyes start to fill with unshed tears.  
"Does he-" He doesn't finish his question before a small sob escapes his mouth.  
I take a few steps to him to try and hold him but his hands reach out telling me to stay away.  
I stop as he turns around and wipes his face to cover up the fact that he's crying.  
"Daryl." I whisper so quietly I barely hear it come out of my mouth.   
Daryl turns quickly his red eyes landing on mine.  
"Don't you fight anymore?" He asks disgust covering his features.  
I blink my tears out of my eyes realizing he's heard everything from Carol.  
He knows all about the situation.  
I cringe at the thought of the woman sharing my business with Daryl.  
"Well?" He asks his stance changing from relaxed to tense.  
"No." I answer softly knowing I could lie to him. "Why should I fight anymore?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Maybe because its wrong what he's doing, maybe because I know you're a strong woman that knows how to fight for herself, a woman who knows how to keep her walls up when need be. Anna please tell me all this you've done has been all an act." He says walking towards me.  
I cover my face with my hands quickly as I start to cry, the anger I've been carrying starting to wear on me.  
"Anna." He whispers his hands gently touching my shoulders.  
"Daryl, you know I won't lie to you." I cry into my hands I answer softly as I move my hands away from my face.   
My makeup covering my wet hands, I could only imagine what my face look like.   
I wipe my tears away from my face with my sleeve of my jacket.  
Daryl holds onto my shoulders still just as gentle as when he first placed them on.  
"At first I decided to act as if I loved him." I start Daryl's hands quickly fly off of my shoulder as if I burned him.  
"What are you saying?" He asks angrily but his voice dripping with pain.  
"Daryl, what's happened to me?" I ask as I break into tears. "Why? How could I fall in love with him?" I ask shaking.  
Daryl walks towards the other side of the room, his shoulders shaking as he leans onto the wall his forehead resting on the floral wallpaper as he cries onto the wall.  
"I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to love him. How could I? Knowing he-" I sob into my hand as the pain returns. "He's the one that killed Elias." I fall to my knees as the pain cripples me to the ground.   
My cries bouncing off the wall while I start pulling on my hair and pull painfully hard.  
How could I feel love towards the man?  
How did I get here?  
I sob until I feel the pain start to subside realizing Daryl's hand is placed on mine to stop me from pulling my hair.  
I pick myself up my body feeling heavier then it should, I look to Daryl my eyes still releasing tons of tears.  
Daryl wipes away my tears with his thumbs his eyes filled with pain in seeing me hurt.  
"I need help." I cry softly Daryl pulls me to him. I rest my head onto his chest as I sob.  
Daryl rubs my back with his hand as his other hand laces through my hair.  
"That's what I'm here for." He answers as he pulls my face towards his, his lips connecting to mine.  
The tears stop as our kissing takes over our emotions.  
He pulls back my breath coming out in pants his blue orbs looking into mine.  
"I'm gonna help you, I'm gonna help you lose those feelings for him." He kisses me again then pulls back. "I need you to remember who the real enemy is. You need to open your eyes again, you need to see that you've been sleeping with the wolf. You need to do something, you need to fight back without him knowing but the only way for you to so that is if you realize you need to wake up from this dream." He says placing a kiss to my forehead.  
I close my eyes feeling the love he has for me consuming my body.  
I open my eyes knowing things have to change.


	67. Chapter 67

I stand in the house with Negan's men watching me light the fireplace. The chill from the weather seeping to my bones.  
I look to the men as I turn around with a smile on my face.  
"To bad marshmallows don't exist anymore." I sigh as I walk towards the chair near the fireplace.  
"Do you think they have any in the large inventory?" I ask with a smile.  
They both ignore me as if I never even spoke.  
Carol walks out of the other room to stand near the door the other men stand. She looks to me her eyes filled with hate.  
"Dinner is ready." She says as she disappears into the room again.  
I look to the men and roll my eyes when the keep their eyes on the wall.  
"I don't feel like eating alone tonight." I say looking to the men. One of the men looks to me but looks away quickly.  
"Who's outside on watch?" I ask quickly making myself sound snappy.  
Both men look to me their eyes filled with concern.  
"So you two are here instead of being on watch?!" I stand quickly and place my hands on my hips. "This is ridiculous, if Negan were here he'd have both of you dead." I look to the both of the men with an attitude. "Perhaps I should let him know when he gets back."  
"No please, we'll go right outside and post ourselves at the front gate. Please don't tell Negan." One of the men begs.  
I blink and look away from them as if to think about his request.  
"Go, and I don't want you back until the sun comes up. Or should I have the others work the gates instead?"  
"Negan doesn't like the others to work the gates, he doesn't trust them."  
"Then I advise you to get your ass out there and do you goddamn job!" I shout as I point to the front door.  
Both men jump and head towards the front door without looking back. They grab their guns and head outside.  
Once the door closes I giggle.  
It's pretty good having a man so evil they'll believe his woman would be the same.  
I quickly walk to the front door and run out until I reach Denise's house.  
She opens the door with a smile.  
"Hey."  
"Dinner is ready at my house, I would like to have Daryl and you both with me for supper." I say sweetly.  
Denise smiles as she calls Daryl from the other room.  
"Come, we have the house to ourselves." They both walk out of the house, Daryl limping slightly as he tries to walk with me.  
I slow down but watch the men at the front gate. I want to make sure they don't see us.  
If they find out I'm having Daryl over for dinner one of us would end up killed. Knowing Negan he would kill Daryl just to watch me suffer.  
A soon as we walk into the house I help Daryl walk I to the dinning room.  
"Anna if he finds out-"  
"Shh, he won't. I'll make sure he doesn't." I say softly as I help him sit on my normal seat.  
Carol walks into the dinning room a crash of peas landing on the tan carpet.  
"What? Why? What is he doing here? Your gonna get him killed!" She shouts as she bends over to grab the spilled peas off the ground.  
Daryl looks to me his eyes filled with worry.  
"It's fine, Negan won't find out."  
"I'll tell him!" She shouts.  
Daryl looks to Carol his eyes covered with shock.  
"Carol?"  
"No, I don't care anymore. I'm tired. I'm tired of being the servant, I'm tired of being quiet." She throws the peas to the ground again as she stands up and starts walking towards Daryl and I.   
She points to me with her index finder. "You took what was mine away from me, you made him lose all ounce of feeling he once had for me."  
"It was only-"  
Carol slaps my face hard as she shuts me up.  
"Let me finish." She screams.  
Daryl looks to me as he places his hand over mine which is holding my stinging face.  
"Carol stop!" Daryl hollers.  
"How could you do this to me? You loved me! You needed me, once she came into the picture you threw me away as if I was a dirty rag! I love you Daryl, if you would get your head out of your ass you would be able to see it." She says as she pushes on his shoulders Daryl landing on the floor with a thump.  
I grab ahold of Daryl and try to help him up without causing any pain or discomfort.  
Denise grabs Carol from behind to hold her back, Carol grabs ahold of a knife from the table and stabs Denise in the leg.  
Denise shouts in pain as she grabs Carol tighter in her arms.  
What in the world am I going to do to keep this from becoming a huge mess?  
Daryl pushes me out of the way as he walks towards Carol he grabs her face and starts whispering in her ear.  
I stand back and watch as she starts to calm down, her eyes water with unshed tears.  
I look away as Denise walks towards the chair her eyes closed from the pain.  
"Hey, talk to me. Tell me what I need to do." I say softly to Denise as she looks to me her eyes letting out some tears.  
"Pull it out but you need to wrap it right after to slow down the bleeding. Gonna need to stitch it up cause its in deep." She answers looking to her shaking leg.  
I nod as I kneel down and pull my belt off to wrap around her leg.  
She flinches at the pain so I look to her quickly her eyes leaking out tears.  
"Ready?" I ask quickly.  
She nods.  
I pull out the knife and pull tightly on the belt.  
She passes out from the pain.  
I look to Daryl and Carol. He holds her in his arms as she silently cries.  
Daryl's eyes plead with me.  
I shake my head as I turn back around to Denise knowing I'm gonna have to stitch her up.


	68. Chapter 68

I sit at the dinning table my hands stained with Denise's blood, my eyes casted down to the blood covered floor.   
Daryl took Carol to Denise's house to keep her away from me.  
I look up slowly noticing the bloody knife Carol used resting on the table where I must have placed it while I was dealing with my one track mind.   
The table is still covered with the untouched food, cold and waiting for someone to take a plate and enjoy.  
I look away from the table to stand to my feet and maybe get the floor cleaned of the blood.  
I quickly grab a bucket and pour water filling it up with done of the soap to clean the mess.   
I grab the sponge from the bottom of the bucket and start to scrub the mess from the floor.  
I stitched Denise up as best as I could while I was still trying to control my thoughts in how Carol could do something so crazy.  
She could have stabbed Denise in one of her arteries, how could she just do something so stupid?  
She's become reckless, angry and uncontrollable.  
I continue to scrub the floor until my hands become sore from scrubbing so hard.  
I stand up and walk to the sink and dump the old blood filled water out into the sink.   
I wash out the bucket so I could refill it with a new batch of water with soap.  
I walk back into the dinning room to start cleaning the blood stained chair.  
Why did I make her sit on a chair that has a built in off white cushion?  
I start scrubbing the blood from the chair, the blood slowly coming off but leaving a gross brownish stain.  
I roll my eyes knowing that wouldn't do, looks like I need to burn this chair before Negan sees it.  
I stand up quickly and empty out the water, as soon as I walk back into the dinning room I grab ahold of the chair and start walking towards the backyard with the chair clutched in my hands.  
I grab one of Negan's jackets knowing the weather was getting cooler, I throw it on and head outside.  
I find the gas can and grab a large tin trash can breaking the chair by throwing it around and smashing it.   
I throw it inside the can pouring the gas over the wood.  
I grab a match from the jacket pocket and light it quickly. I throw It into the can and watch the flames engulf the chair.  
As I stand near the can the heat of the fire warming up my chilling body.  
I hear the sound of slow footsteps approaching behind me.  
I grab ahold of my gun from my waist holder. I quickly turn while pointing my gun.  
"Whoa, whoa. It's just me." Daryl says putting his hands up at his shoulders.  
"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I answer softly putting my gun away.  
"Like Carol?" He asks.  
"Shut up." I look away before he could see my face. "How's Denise doing?" I ask changing the subject.  
"She's fine, she got herself some kick ass pain killers." He answers with a smile.  
I nod my head and smile, my smile not reaching my eyes.  
"Anna." He says walking closer towards me his hand touching my elbow.  
"Daryl, I know none of this is your fault but I don't think you should touch me knowing psycho bitch is probably watching." I say walking away from him.  
"She's not going to do anything, besides she's watching over Denise."  
"Just in case." I answers softly.  
"Is the dinner still on the table?" Daryl asks walking towards me again his hand grabbing my arm.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well I'm still starved out of my mind and you know how Merle and I were with wasting food." He says tugging on my arm to get me to start towards the house.  
"You serious?" I ask my eyebrows creasing together. "It's cold."  
"That's what your damn microwave is for." He says pulling me with him as we walk towards the house.  
"Wait the fire still going." I say looking back towards the fire filled can.  
"It's gonna rain anyway, let nature take care of it." He says opening the back door and walking inside his hand still clutched to my arm.  
"What did she make?" He asks letting me lead the way towards the dinning area.  
We walk into the dinning room Daryl grabbing a plate and scooping two servings full of mashed potatoes, two chickens breasts with steamed carrots.  
"Where's your microwave?" He asks licking his fingers after dipping them into the mashed potatoes.  
"In the kitchen, where else would it be?"  
He shrugs his shoulders and winks while walking towards the kitchen.  
I smile and grab myself a plate.  
After I grab all I want I walk into the kitchen to find Daryl counting down with the microwave.  
I smile when he softly squeals with excitement to eat.  
I walk toward him to do he same as he had.  
"Hurry up or I'm gonna start eating without you."  
"You better wait, you know how I hate eating alone."  
"Then hurry." He smiles as he walks back into the dinning room.  
After I get my food microwaved I walk quickly into the dinning room to see Daryl waiting for me.  
"Thank you for waiting." I smile.  
"Had to, cause you made me feel bad." He says looking down to his plate.  
I place my plate next to him, I move the chair so I could sit with him.  
He grabs his glass as I grab mine then reach for wine, after I pour the the wine in the glasses I take my seat.  
"Okay I'm done waiting." He says as he starts to stuff his face.  
I smile watching him eat.  
"You gonna eat or wait for it to get cold again?"  
I start to eat watching as Daryl smiles towards me.  
Watching him like this makes me happy, he seems like the same Daryl I've known for years.  
I hardly could tell he's been hurt in that moment.


	69. Chapter 69

Daryl and I sit next to the fire place enjoying ourselfs some more wine as we watch the flames.   
The sun having gone down hours ago and rain pouring making the most peaceful atmosphere.  
Daryl starts laughing as he places the glass on the end table next to his chair.  
"What's so funny?" I ask with a smile on my face watching the light of the flames bounce off his face.  
"Do you remember that one time you got so drunk you threw up all over Merle, he was so pissed but I couldn't stop laughing." Daryl asks while fighting off a fit of laughter.  
I start to laugh as the thought comes to mind.  
"We'll it was Merle's fault, he just kept handing me drinks. On top of that I didn't eat anything." I answer as I sit up in my seat and turning towards Daryl as I try to explain myself.  
"Merle was screaming so loud, his clothes filled with your puke." He laughs as he imitates Merle's actions.  
"I knew I needed to vomit but it happened so quick." I answer placing my hand against my now blushing face.  
Daryl laughs his hand clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.  
"Shut up, it was no better then you falling down that hill when you were so drunk. You ended up in a bunch of bushes that unfortunately had thorns." I try to defend myself while laughing.  
"I forgot about that, damn I drank so much that day. The worst part was after I fell in the bushes I threw up all over the ground. Once I got myself up I see Merle and you laughing at the top of the hill."  
"It was funny at the moment until I saw your arm all cut up."  
"It burned like a bitch too."  
We both chuckle at the thought again.  
We both end our laughter in a sigh.  
"We were so stupid." He says looking to my face.  
"We were stupid for always getting drunk. It was fun but it was stupid."  
"Just think, the next year you got pregnant."  
"He was the best thing that came out of it."  
Daryl looks away as he nods his head.  
"Do you still see him?" He asks looking towards me his eyes watering.  
"Not in a long time, I haven't seen him since Negan showed up." I bite on my lip as my chin begins to tremble. "I think he might be mad with me for staying with him after what happened." I say softly as my tears start to fall.  
Daryl doesn't say anything, he stands quickly and grabs my hand.   
I stand with him as he pulls me into his arms. My head laying on his chest as I cry, Daryl kissing my hair.  
"Shh, it's okay." He says in a whisper. "Elias would understand."  
"He would be so angry with me Daryl, I know he would hate me because I hate myself."  
Daryl pulls me back to look into my tearful face. His hands moving to both my cheeks, his thumbs rubbing my tears away.  
He looks into my eyes, his eyes showing something I've never seen before.  
He moves his face towards mine our lips almost touching.  
That's when the sound of the front door causes us to freeze in our tracks.  
I pull away to see one of Negan's men watching us.  
Daryl grabs my hand in fear.  
"What the hell is this?" The man shouts anger dripping from his voice. He walks closer to Daryl and I.  
Daryl holding my hand tighter, taking a step in front of me to block me from harms way his anger radiating off of his body.  
"You wait until I tell Negan." He says with an evil smile.  
He turns around to start back outside to tell the other man.  
I run quickly towards the man, thats when I grab a candle stick from the corner of the fireplace and hit him in the back of the head.  
The man drops to the ground with a thud, I continue to hit him with the candlestick until his skull opens up and blood covers the tiled floor.   
I take a step back my hands covered in blood as I drop the candlestick on the ground in shock of what I had just done.  
"Oh shit, oh shit oh shit. What did I just do? Shit shit shit."  
I turn and look to Daryl who has the look of fear in his eyes.  
"Anna, you just killed the guy."  
"He was gonna tell Negan, he was gonna end up telling him and you would be killed because of what he saw. I just acted before I thought." I answer taking a step back from the body and trying to wipe the mans blood from my hands.  
"We need to clean this up, we need to clean it up now." Daryl says walking towards the kitchen where I know he saw the bucket I used earlier to clean the blood.  
"Shit Anna, you're so stupid. Why would I do that?" I ask myself as I pace the floor trying not to freak out.   
I stop and close my eyes to compose myself.   
I take a shaky breath as I open my eyes and look to the scene before me.  
"Okay, lets clean this up." I say to myself as I start towards the body.  
Daryl helped me move the body to make it look as if a biter killed him. With the help of Daryl to lure a biter inside from one of the loose wooden panels.   
I washed the blood from the tiled floor as Daryl fixed up the small scene.  
I dispose of the old bloody water and place the bucket in a new spot.  
I make Daryl leave quickly as I get myself ready to scream for help.  
Daryl kissing my cheek before he leaves.  
I watch as he leaves, I grab my knife and start to scream as if I were being attacked.  
My screaming echoing the night sky.  
The sound of people running towards my calls for help makes me smiles knowing it's working.  
I stab the back of the biters head where Daryl first killed it and laid it against the man.  
The sound of the crowd showing up causes me to look up my eyes filled with tears.  
Negan's other man arrives at the scene his eyes growing large as he sees his friend dead on the ground.  
"What the hell? How did that happen?" He asks his voice filled with shock and worry.  
I wipe away my tears as the large group of people walk around the house and find us at the scene.  
I point to the wooden panel and shake as if I were terrified.  
The man walks towards the panel as he tries to figure out how it broke off.  
The man turns around to look around, his eyes landing on the large group of people.  
"Okay, does one of you know how to fix this? We need it fixed before any of the other rotters come around and find it." He says.  
John walks in around the group of people.  
"I could, I'll go get my tools." He says walking back as he disappears into the group of people.  
I notice Daryl looking while walking towards the group of people.  
Rick turns to give him a hug.  
"Are you okay?" The man asks me.  
I nod my head as I start again with the tears.  
He walks towards me his arm going around my shoulder as he starts to walk me towards the house telling the others to clean the mess up.  
I take a look to Daryl while I'm walking towards the house.  
He winks to me with a smile.


	70. Chapter 70

It's been three days and Negan is to return today around four.   
Carol came back to the house acting like nothing has happened.   
She's tried to smile at me but I won't give her the time of day.   
Daryl hasn't came around either just in case Negan's man has any suspicions, I understand.  
I'm standing near the front window watching as a lite layer of fog rolls in.  
Negan's man at the front gate watching for Negan to return.  
I notice a body walking towards the house through the fog, I squint my eyes trying to see who's on their way, until I recognize that it's Daryl.  
A smile appears on my face as I walk towards the door opening it before he reaches the first step to the door.  
He smiles to me his arms opening wide as he takes me into a nice warm hug.  
I breath in his smell my smile growing larger.  
I pull back and look to him my smile still there.  
"We have to make this quick today, he's coming back at four." I say pulling him by the hand inside the house.  
We walk towards the back door knowing if I go through the front Negan's man would spot us.   
We walk towards the two lawn chairs and take a seat across from each other.  
"Four huh? Damn I really wanted to spend the day with you." Daryl says looking towards the yellowing grass.  
I smile grabbing ahold of Daryl's hand.  
"Three hours is gonna have to suffice." I answer softly looking to him.  
He looks to me a small smile playing on his lips.  
I look to his face noticing the burns looking extra red today. I place my hand gently to his burned left jawline.  
He grimaces at first then relaxes slowly leaning into my touch.  
"I'm sorry Daryl." I whisper.  
His eyes look to mine, that look I saw three days ago returning.  
I gasp softly when I realize I see the look of love playing in his eyes.  
A look I've never seen before from a man, a look my father rarely gave me.   
A look that causes my world to stop spinning, a look that brings butterflies into my stomach.   
I've never felt this before.  
Of course I loved my son but that's an entirely different feeling then the one I'm feeling now, this feeling has touched my heart and has caused my stomach to knot up. My hands feel clammy, my heart is racing.  
I'm smiling, why the hell am I smiling?  
Wait he's smiling too.  
What does this mean?  
Daryl leans in his lips connecting to mine so softly that I gasp lightly at the feeling.  
His hand touches my hair as he pulls me closer to him.  
He pulls back slowly our foreheads touching.  
I let out a shaky breath.  
Why am I shaking?  
Daryl moves his hand slowly towards my other hand that's clutching onto my jeans.  
"Anna, I know that we're living a weird crappy life right now." He says pulling back to look to my face. "It's confusing and a giant mess." He rubs his thumb against my hand. "You know I ain't so good at this." He says fidgeting in his seat.  
I move my hand from his face as I touch his dark hair.  
"Anna, what I'm trying to say is that everything is going to go back to normal one day but I'm very impatient." He looks down to our combined hands.  
"Anna, I love you." He says softly looking into my eyes.  
I blink the words bringing a smile to my face, small firecrackers explode in my brain.  
"I'm in love with you, I've loved since we first met all those years ago. I just never knew how to show you or tell you." He says looking away. "I was so angry that you dated my brother cause you were supposed to be with me, cause you were mine even then." He says looking back to me.  
I nod in understanding.  
"I know I'm a stupid redneck man and I'm hard to love cause I don't make it easy, but I need you more than anyone in this crazy fucked up world."  
I blink happy tears falling onto my cheeks.  
"Why you cryin'?" He asks his eyebrows furrowing together in concern.  
I move my face towards his our lips connecting in a sweet loving kiss.  
I pull back to answer. "I'm crying because I love you too. I've loved you since that day you helped me with my car. I've loved you since you first told me about your scars and took me under your wing. I've loved you since you stayed by my side when I was pregnant and needing help. I've loved you even when I was trying to hate you. I've loved you for so long Daryl, what took you so long to tell me?" I ask kissing his lips again his smile causing me to chuckle into the kiss.  
"I guess I was just so afraid to see that you didn't feel the same way." He says with a smile.  
I shake my head while I touch his right side of his face.  
"How could I not feel the same way for you, I lost my heart to you from that charm you have."  
"That's bullshit and you know it, I ain't got charm." He says blushing slightly.  
"You do, you know how to use it too. You're being modest." I smile.  
He chuckles.  
"I love you." He says again. He kisses me his lips claiming mine.  
"God, I could say it all day if I could." He says with a large smile. "I've been holding in so long it feels so good to let it out."  
"I love you too." I add with a smile.  
Daryl kisses me again our tongues claiming each others. Daryl grabs me from my chair making me straddle his lap.  
He grimaces in pain with my weight on his bad leg.  
"We could slow down." I say softly kissing his cheek.  
"I just got ya, I don't feel like slowing down."  
"I'm not going anywhere." I answer.  
He sighs while I kiss his cheek again as I move off his lap.  
"I really do love you Anna." He says holding my hand.  
I smile and nod slowly. "And I really do love you Daryl."


	71. Chapter 71

I'm sitting in the living room next to the lite fireplace, I watch the flames as they dance.   
The sound of the front gate opening causing me to stiffen up.  
He's back.  
I stand quickly knowing once he's back Into the house I'm a prisoner, I'm his.  
I calm my shaking hands and watch as the front door opens.   
Negan walks inside his eyes landing on my slightly shaking form.  
"There she is." He says walking towards me his arms wrapping around my body. "Damn I missed you. How long has it been?"  
"Too long." I answer finally composing myself.  
"I don't want to ruin our beautiful reuniting moment but I heard something about one of my men dying while I was gone." He pulls back his eyes shooting daggers into my soul. "What happened?" He asks.  
I look to his hard face my stomach knotting up.  
"I was outside enjoying the night sky. I'm a sucker for gazing at the stars." I add wanting to sound convincing. "While I was laying on the grass I heard this loud crack come from the large wall. I look up to see a biter coming towards me. I screamed for help and that's when the guy came and jumped in front of me."  
"Charlie." He said nodding his eyes scanning my face.  
"Charlie, he ran in front of me an pushed me out of the way. He kicked the biter an turned towards me to check if I was okay but the biter took a bite from the back of his head." I start to blink quickly my tears forming in my eyes.  
Damn why didn't I become an actress while the world was normal?  
"I knew I had to do something so I grabbed my knife and stabbed the biter while he was munching on Charlie." I take a shaky breath. "Charlie died so I had to stab him in the head before he turned." I finish wiping my tears from my face.  
Negan nods in understanding, his hands grabbing the side of my face. He wipes away my tears with his thumbs. "You're not hurt?"  
I shake my head.  
"Good." He answers.  
His right hand moves back into my hair. I close my eyes at the feel of his fingers lacing through my hair.  
I open my eyes quickly when the feel of his hand pulling my hair, his face angry as he pulls my towards his face.  
"I left you in charge! You were to keep everything safe and secure!"  
I open my mouth to speak, that's when his left hand slaps me hard on the face.   
My cheek starts to tingle.  
His hand in my hair twist as he pulls more and more of my hair onto his hand.  
"You had one fucking job and you fucked it up! One fucking job!" He bends me from his knee kicking me in the stomach.  
I grunt from the feel.  
He does it over and over again until I'm screaming for him to stop.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I scream he throws me to the floor where I lay a bruised up mess.  
"I lost one of my men cause of your fucking stupidity! You got him killed! His blood is on your hands! You fucking fuck up!" He screams kicking my in the face.  
My blood starts to pour from my nose when he starts to pace the floor. His anger radiating off of him.  
I move myself onto my stomach the pain causing me to moan in pain.   
I climb up to my feet slowly until I reach the door. I open the door quickly to run outside into the chilly air.  
I see Daryl relaxing with Denise on the patio at her place which makes me try to smile knowing I'd be safe.  
I walk out of the house, clutching my stomach in pain as the throbbing continues from within.  
I walk towards the sidewalk my hand going over my mouth to stop the blood from entering my mouth.  
I notice Daryl look my way his relaxed stance changing.  
My tears empty out onto my swollen cheeks.  
"Where the fuck you think you're going? Huh?" Negan grabs me from the back of my neck.   
He turns me towards him his face red from anger.  
"You wanted people to see how fucking stupid you are? I could show them that!" He shouts walking me to the middle of the street his hand clutching my neck painfully hard.  
"This!" He starts while people start to fill the streets. "This is what you call a fuck up!" He shouts. "She had one fucking job and she fucked it all up making me look like a goddamn fucking idiot!" He shouts still clutching my neck his other hand pointing towards me.  
I blink my eyes tearing up.   
I look to Daryl who is standing at the porch his hands clutched into fists, his face angry from the sight of me. Denise holding him back from walking towards me.   
"I'm not sure you all understand the problem? I left her in charge, I left her here to keep a fucking eye open but she was to busy doing what ever the fuck she was doing! What were you doing?" He pulls me to face him. "Were you fucking your redneck friend? Were you riding his dick while I was gone?" He punches my stomach.  
"No." I sob as he continues punching me.  
"Then what were you fucking doing while I was gone, while you got one of my fucking men killed?" He throws me to the ground his hard shoes kicking my face.  
I scream in pain after I hear a snap in my nose.  
"Please stop! Please!" I beg.  
He kicks me a last time in my stomach and takes a step back looking to the crowded streets.  
"You think you're safe just cause you sleep with me but your fucking wrong. I will kill you if you fucking mess up again. You hear me you fucking worthless bitch!"  
I struggle to get breath in and out of my lungs. I try to nod but the pain from my neck stops my movements.  
"I said do you fucking hear me!?" He kicks me one last time.  
"Yes!" I scream in pain.  
Negan looks up to the crowd again. His eyes landing on Daryl before he walks back to the house.  
I cry in pain as Daryl runs towards me once Negan disappears into the house.  
Daryl goes to his knees his hand moving away my blood covered hair from my painful face.  
"It's okay, oh shit. Anna. Shh, it's okay." He says trying to touch me but not knowing where; knowing my body is in pain.  
Daryl looks up towards the crowed.  
"Help me, please. She needs help." He says his tears falling from his eyes.  
I blink quickly feeling unconsciousness coming.  
I look to Daryl quickly my hand moving to his, he looks down to me his sadness visible.  
I open my mouth to speak but my body gives up and shuts down.   
My eyelids close taking me away from the pain.


	72. Chapter 72

I open my eyes everything silent.   
My body is laying against a soft bed covered in a light blanket.   
I move my eyes around to see where I am.   
I blink the brightness from sun shining in through the window causing my eyes to softly burn.   
I look another way to see a dark figure slouched over.  
I try to focus my eyes on the image but my eyes could only pick up blur.  
I close my eyes not wanting to feel like this. My body starts to feel, hear and smell all at once.  
Beeping fills the air while my body feels a pain throbbing from my head down to my lower stomach. The smell of medication filling my nose making me slightly light headed.  
I open my eyes again trying to get my eyes to focus.   
My eyes work themselves to focus slowly.   
I grunt trying to move but stop quickly my body screaming in protest.  
The dark figure sits up seeing me struggle.   
My eyes finally focus that's when I notice the dark figure is Daryl.  
"Shhh don't move, you're gonna hurt yourself."  
"It's fine, I think I can handle a bit of pain." I whisper my voice sounding as if I swallowed gravel.  
"I don't care, I don't like seeing you hurt." He says making me stop moving.  
I look to Daryl his face sad while he stares into my face.  
"How bad do I look? On a scale to normal Sylvester Stallone to Rocky how bad do I look?" I ask trying to make a joke.  
"That's not funny Anna. He beat the shit out of you. Damn it, if I could have stopped him he'd be begging for mercy." He says rolling his hands into fists.  
"Daryl I'm happy you didn't he would've killed you."  
"Anything to stop him from hurting you."  
My heart swells. I place my hand on his to show him my appreciation.  
"You still didn't answer my question." I add softly.  
Daryl sighs his thumb gently rubbing my hand.  
"Rocky." He answers in a whisper.  
"Oh." My surprise hitting me hard. "Is everything okay with me?"  
"He broke your nose, your ribs are bruised, your face and abdomen looks like a bruised banana." He answers his anger rising. "You were out for three days Anna, I haven't been this worried about you since the birth of Elias and that time you passed out while you were pregnant." He says shaking his head.  
"I feel fine."  
"Thanks to the medication and pain killers." He looks away tears brimming his eyes. "When you passed out everyone came running to you. Rick, Glenn, Gabriel and I took you and carried you here. The goddamn ground is stained with your blood." He says looking towards the bright windows his tears falling from his eyes.  
I've never seen Daryl so worried in my life, I could see the fear in his eyes the worry taking over his features.  
I move my arm towards his face and wipe the tears away.  
I know what had to happen, I know how to make us safe again but it's going to be dangerous. It's going to be stupid, people are going to get hurt. I know I'll be getting hurt, but what must happen I'll take the short time hurt for a life time of freedom.  
I look to Daryl his eyes moving down slowly to mine as I squeeze his hand.  
"Are you hurting?" He asks his eyebrows creasing.  
"A little but I could handle it." I whisper.  
Daryl shakes his head as he softly moves my hand off of his. He stands quickly and walks towards the door.  
"Hey, she's awake she's in a bit of pain." He says half his body inside the room the other side in the other room.  
He starts back inside the room with Denise limping behind him.  
"Hey sweetie, I'm gonna check you out a little before I give you anymore painkillers."  
"Don't tell Tara that." I tease.  
Denise laughs a blush appearing on her face. She walks towards a large table with equipment.  
"Sorry Daryl but you're gonna have to leave the room." She says turning her head towards him with a small apologetic smile.  
Daryl nods his head as he leans over giving me a small kiss on my busted lips. He leaves the room shutting the door behind him.  
"Okay, so I didn't want him to know any of this but I check everything while you were knocked out and well I have you an ultrasound to check for any internal bleeding." She says sitting next to me on the chair Daryl sat. I nod while she pauses.  
"I don't know how to tell you this but you were pregnant." She says softly looking into my eyes. "Not very far along but the baby didn't make it after the beating he gave you." She adds her voice shaking slightly.  
Her words take me by surprise, I didn't even know yet. I hadn't even had morning sickness yet.  
My heart swells thinking about how unlucky I am with children.  
I take a deep shaky breath. "Other then that everything is okay?" I ask holding in my tears.  
She nods.  
"Good." I look away from her. "You could go ahead and start with your exam."  
"I've already done that I just needed to tell you the news."  
I nod in understanding.  
"Okay, thank you for telling me."  
She nods with a small smile.  
"I'll give you another dose of painkillers." He says standing and pushing a button on the machine.  
She turns to me again a sympathetic look placed on her face. She places her hand gently onto mine.  
"I'm sorry for your loss." She whispers before walking back to the door and leaving.  
My body begins to shake with sadness my heart breaking thinking about another child of mine dying.  
Daryl walks inside in the middle of me crying.  
"Anna, what's wrong? It'll kick in baby. Please don't cry." He says holding onto my hand, his other hand touching my hair while his eyes filled with worry.  
I try to compose myself knowing that I can't keep this a secret from Daryl. He has a right to know.  
"I... I was." I take a shaky breath before calming myself. "I was pregnant." I say softly placing my free hand into my bruised abdomen.  
Daryl blinks his sadness transforming into anger. He pulls back getting up and turning that his back is towards me.  
He looks out the windows his shoulders shaking.  
I blink another tear falling.  
"I didn't know I was pregnant. She just told me. I hadn't even had morning sickness yet. It was news to me too."  
Daryl turns his face covered with tears.  
"I'm not angry with you." He speaks softly walking towards me. "I'm sorry you lost another baby." He cries placing his face against my hip.  
I run my fingers through his hair as he shakes with tears. Seeing Daryl like this kills me.  
"Daryl." I cry softly my tears streaming down the sides of my face.  
He looks up to me wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. His eyes landing on my face.  
I blink a new kind of tears falling from my eyes. My anger starts to consume me as I look to Daryl.  
His expression changes.  
The hate fills me up as I look into Daryl's eyes.  
"Anna?" He asks softly placing his hand onto mine.  
"Negan must die." I declare angrily one last angry tear falling from my eye.


	73. Chapter 73

I've been in Denise's house for days trying to recover.   
Not being able to move very much from my painful body I'm limited to the areas of the house.   
I sit on a chair in the corner of the room, listening to soft music while sewing Daryl's ripped shirt.   
Daryl asked Carol to do it for him but she decided that I was to do it since Daryl officially broke up with her.  
I never wanted to hurt anybody, I never meant for it to get so ugly.  
After that crazy day in the house Carol came over to visit me to see if I was okay.  
She might not like me much anymore but she did say she wanted to make sure I was going to be fine.  
We talked for a hour yesterday. I apologized to her about how I hurt her and for taking Daryl from her.  
She told me that it was to be that way, after all how long Daryl and I have know each other longer then he's known his group.  
She forgave me with a smiling face.  
Since the day Negan beat me I haven't heard from or see him.  
I'm not sure if he'll come to collect me one day, I'm not sure if he still wants me around. I've decided not to worry about any of it, if he wants me back he'll have to collect me himself.  
Knowing him he'd make enough noise to collect me up.  
As I'm finishing up the shirt the sound of the front door bursts open.  
I jump in fright at the sound and double over as I try to stand quickly.   
The sound of things crashing to the floor boards. Daryl and Denise shouting to the intruder.  
I stand in the corner still clutching onto the shirt the needle hanging from a piece of thread.  
The bedroom door swings open a group of men carrying a bloody man to my bed.   
His blood pours from his body to the floor. My stomach twisting seeing his face pale.  
Looking up to the men around me I see Negan pacing the floor his body filled with the mans blood.  
Negan looks up his eyes landing onto my face.  
My stomach twists wishing he would stop looking at me and bring his attention back to the bleeding man on my bed.  
Denise runs inside the room grabbing for her utensils. She pushes the men out of the way while she cute his shirt off.  
I go to walk out of the room still clutching onto the shirt, Negan walks towards me his bloody hand touching my arm.  
"Anna." He grumbles softly.  
I flinch at the sound of my name rolling out of his evil mouth.  
I pull my arm out of his slippery hand, shaking my head as I slowly walk out of the room.   
He watches me leave, his attention weary as he looks to the bed once again.  
I stand in the middle of the front room noticing Daryl sitting outside on the porch.  
I drop his shirt on a table and walk outside to enjoy the chilled afternoon.  
He turns his head hearing the sound of footsteps, his blue eyes landing on my slow tired form.  
Standing quickly he helps me to the chair next to his, slowly helping me sit he touches my head sweetly.  
He sits down next to me his eyes looking to me as I look ahead out to the neighborhood.  
"Do you know who the guy is?" He asks trying to start up a conversation.  
I shake my head not being able to find my voice.  
He nods in understanding of my silence.  
"He's dying an they're really trying to save him, he was shot in the chest there is no way he's gonna survive that." He looks to the neighborhood his head shaking.  
"He tried talking to me." I say softly finding my voice.  
Daryl looks to me his eyes changing from upset to concerned.  
"What did he say?" He asks quietly.  
"He said my name." I answer lifting my arm showing him my blood stained arm.  
"Did he hurt you?"  
I shake my head lightly looking up to the grey sky, I watch as the clouds slowly move.  
"When I saw him enter the house with all those fuckers I wanted to beat the living shit out of him but I knew I couldn't touch him. I can't do a thing to him and it makes me so angry." He says looking to me his hand clutching mine. "All I want to do is defend my woman and I can't do shit cause I'm living here like a damn prisoner."  
The sound of the men's voices inside the house causes Daryl and I to turn to listen.  
"Come on man! Fight it, fight it man!" A man shouts.  
A crash causes me to jump when I realize Negan walked into the other room and flipped the table in anger.  
The man mustn't have made it.  
Negan sits on the small sofa his face resting in his blood covered hands. His leg bouncing from his nerves of another loss in his large group.  
I look to Daryl my eyes softly asking for permission.  
Daryl shakes his head anger rising quickly when he realizes what I'm asking for.  
I understand that the man siting in the living room may have beat me to a pulp, he killed both of my children, he raped me, made me a toy but I know he really does care about his group members.  
"Don't even think about it Anna, he's done so much to you that he deserves what he had coming to him." Daryl whispers placing his large hand onto mine stopping me from moving.  
I nod watching the other men walk into the living room with Negan, Robert places his hand on Negan's shoulder to comfort him.  
"Fuck!" Negan shouts standing quickly kicking thing out of his way while he has his fit of rage.  
Daryl holds my hand tighter to keep me safe from Negan but also to keep me away from him.  
Negan paces the floor a few times, he stops after a while straightening up and walking towards the front door where Daryl and I are sitting.  
His men follow after him looking like puppies following after their mother for another feeding.  
Negan stops in front of Daryl and I, his eyes landing on our connected hands. An evil smile appears on his face while looking to Daryl and I.  
I swallow in fear waiting to hear what he has to say.  
Negan clears his throat his smile turning into a grin.  
"Once you're healed up, you're mine again. Don't forget who you belong to." His words sting like fire.   
He walks off the porch his men following behind.  
Daryl and I watch Negan walk into his house the door closing after all the other men walk inside.  
I turn to Daryl tears stinging my eyes.  
How could I be so stupid and think I'd be free from him, I'll never have my freedom again.


	74. Chapter 74

Today they took me from Denise's house while Daryl and I were having lunch.   
It was a great morning until this happened.   
We have breakfast talked about how we could figure out a way to end Negan's life, made ourselves some lunch and the crash from the front door made me scream in fear but Robert came for me.   
Daryl held on to my arm until Robert punched him, he threw me over his shoulder and took me back to Negan's house.  
It's been four days since Negan told me he was gonna want me back at the house but I never knew when.   
Robert took me to the house and threw me in the dinning room where Negan is having lunch.  
This is where I stand now, my body still sore from the beating I took, my legs slightly shaking in fear from what will happen to me.  
Negan looks up from his plate a smirk appearing on his evil face.  
"Home sweet home isn't it darling." He says wiping the corners of his mouth with his napkin.   
He stands to his feet and slowly starts walking towards me.  
"You and the hick really seem to be getting along well, noticed him holding your hand the other day. I didn't like that very much especially since everyone of these fucking people know that you're MINE." He scratches his scruff on his cheek. "And still there you were parading yourself like you belonged to him. Have you found comfort with him?"  
I look straight ahead my eyes looking to the dinning table filled with food.  
"Answer me dammit!" He shouts back handing my face.  
I wince in pain my face still trying to heal. I place my shaky hand into my face to keep the burn minimal.  
"Daryl and I have been friends since before the biters walked the earth. We're so close that it feels that we are family." I answer and Negan circles my body like I'm the helpless prey and he's the monstrous predator.  
"So what you're telling me." He starts to snicker. "You're telling me that he and you are just friends?" He blinks his evil eyes starring into mine.  
Anna you've been lying to him since the beginning, what more damage could you cause? I ask myself inside my nervous mind.  
"Yes that's all we've ever been. Daryl and I are only friends." I lie hating the words coming out of my mouth.  
Negan grips ahold of my chin his thumb and four fingers digging hard. The pain causing me to groan quietly.  
Negan moves his face closer to mine. He stops our noses nearly touching.  
"I don't believe you anymore, honestly I don't believe a fucking word that comes out of your fucking yapper. I'm gonna share with you what I plan on doing to fix that twisted mind of yours. I'm gonna give you a nice slice of Negan's new world order. Listen closely cause I will not say it again." He lets my chin go, he starts to pace in front of me until he stops to open his arms wide.  
"I will not tolerate a liar, I will not have someone who thinks they could live one way and then show someone else another side of them. Everything is gonna change from here on out darling, you may think you're safe and that people care for you or love you when in reality everyone hates your fucking guts, including me. I don't trust you and I do not want you to be alone. For now on you will always have someone with you to watch your every damn move that's how much I don't trust you. You know what I take that back, I know what I can do with you." He says looking away from me to his men standing around the area. "Tonight I want seven of you men taking Anna here to Thomas' place in Westminster, no stopping. She's gonna have to find herself a new home away from the people she knows."  
"No! Please!"  
"Stop your crying! You've had this coming, this is the point! This the point of no return! You can't stop me, you can't change my mind. Take her! Now!" He hollers.  
The men grab my arms as they start dragging me towards the front door.  
I start fighting them, kicking my legs trying to get them to stop. The other men grab ahold of my legs and lift me. I try my hardest to grab ahold of the door frame but the men are stronger.  
I start screaming in anger wanting my voice to carry, wanting the attention from the others as they watch the men take me away.  
"Please! No! You can't do this!" I scream my throat burning from my screams.  
My tears pour from my eyes as they continue to carry me away.  
I turn my head hearing my name being called by Daryl.  
Daryl starts running towards the men but stopped from a man punching him in his stomach.  
"Anna!" He shouts through the pain.  
"Daryl!" I shout back.  
"Anna, no Anna!"  
"Daryl, Enid is with the kids in the cabin you found me. Please find them and don't come back here! Daryl!"  
"Shut up bitch." One of the men carrying me says as they open the back door to a large truck.  
"Anna!"  
"Daryl! I love you!" The men throw me into the back seat of the truck.   
One man punching me so hard I start to feel dizzy until my eyes no longer can stay awake. Darkness fills my sight.


	75. Chapter 75

I wake up with a booming headache, my brain feeling as if it were about to blow up.   
I keep my eyes closed feeling that I am still in a moving truck filled with Negan's men.  
I listen carefully not wanting them to know I'm awake.  
One man clears his throat.  
"Fuck Bobby how hard did you hit her, she's been out for an hour."  
"Stupid bitch wouldn't shut the hell up after I already told her to shut up."  
"Why do you care anyway Charlie? She's only causes us problems." Another man answers.  
"I don't care it's just she didn't deserve to be hit again, I mean she is a woman."  
The sound of a fist hitting skin gives me an idea that one of the men punched this Charlie guy.  
"Ouch man, what the hell was that for?" Charlie asks.  
"She deserved everything she got, she's been nothing but a shit load of pain in our ass. She made Negan believe that we were the enemy. She made him believe she was the sweet girlfriend. How could he fall for a woman like that?" Bobby's voice speaks.  
"That last meeting we had was ridiculous. Negan asking us if something ever happened to Alexandria that he would have to take Anna cause he didn't want anything happening to her." The other man says.  
"He did fall for her, after he beat her in the street he came in the house angry but after hitting the wall and creating a huge hole he cried. I never seen that side of him in all this time that I've known him." Bobby adds.  
The words that came from their mouths cause my stomach to knot up, how could an evil man actually fall in love with me.  
How could this happen?  
If he were so in love with my why has he decided to move me away from Alexandria?  
What if the place I go to is worse then living with Negan?  
What if this place changes my life?  
My mind begins to move a million miles a hour just thinking about what's going to happen to me. The fear in my body slowly beginning to take over.  
"Shit, we need to stop to find another car or something gas is getting low." Bobby speaks irritation in his voice.  
"Take a right over here, last time we were walking around here we found a bunch of cars." The other man says while the truck turns right.  
The feel of the car still moving tells me were far from the large area of cars. I listen carefully until the sound of the car slowing down brings a small smile to my lips.  
"Hell yeah, we need to siphon some gas from a couple cars. This truck is a gas hog." Bobby speaks the sound of him taking the car out of gear and the other men moving around.  
The door squeaks open and closes. The other two doing the same.  
I open my eyes quickly but keep myself down on the back seat.   
The trunk opens up and the men whispering make me close my eyes once again just incase one of them is watching me.  
"Each of us has to grab one of these small hose to siphon the gas. Hurry and grab one." The voice of Bobby says while he moves thing out of the way to grab the hose.  
I listen to the sound of the men as they all grab a hose and walk towards a car.  
I sit up quickly and watch as they siphon gas from a car.  
Okay Anna, you have about a minute to figure out a way how to get out of here.  
I quickly open the truck door and jump out my shoes landing on the black road. I keep the door open not wanting them to know I'm awake. I quietly start walking toward the front of the truck towards the other side of the street feeling closer to freedom until a hand stops me.  
I turn around the hand on my shoulder pulling me towards them.  
"And where the hell do you think you're going?" The man asks. The voice belongs to Charlie, the man that was fighting for me.  
Maybe if I sound distressed he'll take pity on me.  
"I... I woke up with the worst headache and my bladder feeling as if it were going to explode. I didn't think I had to tell one of you that I needed to use the restroom."  
Charlie blinks a couple times his hand reaching the back of his head to scratch in confusion.  
"Uh, okay. Bathroom. I'll take you." He answers placing the hose and gas tank at the tire of the truck.  
"Bobby, she's awake and she needs the restroom. So I'm gonna let her do her business." He says looking towards the men pouring gas into each of their small gas cans.  
"Yeah yeah, watch her every move." He answers.  
Charlie nods while he starts walking towards the other side of the street his hand gripping my arm.  
"Hurry up, we haven't been round here in a few days and I know for sure there will be some more roamers." He says watching me walk towards a bush.  
"Can you maybe, could you look away?" I ask not wanting him to see me do my business.  
"Rules are rules. I have to watch you piss." He says while I roll my eyes but decide to do what l need to do.  
I unbutton my pants and pull my panties down I squat and start to relieve myself. Charlie watching me the entire time.  
"Yeah, this isn't awkward." I whisper finishing up.  
"How do you think I feel, does it look like I want to watch you pee? I could care less. I have to do my job and make sure you're back in that truck safe and sound." He answers crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
I finish up and quickly wipe myself with a large leaf knowing we didn't have any tissue.  
I put my clothes back on and start walking back toward the truck, Charlie's hand clutching into my arm.  
"Could I ask a question?" I ask looking to the man who seems to nice to be working with Negan.  
He looks to me slowing down our walking.  
"Where are we headed?" I ask softly sounding scared.  
"Westminster, there's a large building that we used to live in here in D.C. It's more of an upgrade from that small town you lived." He answers.  
"Are we close?" I ask needing more answers.  
"About an hour away." He says looking to me. "I could tell you're nervous about it. You don't need to be. Negan only wants you there cause its with his other ladies." He adds.  
His words take me by surprise.  
"His other ladies?" I ask sounding shocked.  
"You didn't think you were his only wife did you?" He asks his hand loosening up on my arm.  
"I didn't know he had other wife's, now I'm kinda shocked." I answer honestly.  
"Yeah he doesn't really believe in the whole one man one woman thing. Your his sixth wife. He's got these other girls that are just as beautiful as you."  
"I don't understand, he kept them a secret from me but I can't do anything with anyone else?"  
"No he hates cheaters, he hates to be cheated on. Pisses him off more then anything. I mean come on you saw what he did to your friend. He's a very jealous man and believes your eyes are to only be on him even though he has other women. I know doesn't make very much sense but it's his rules." He answers as we start across the street towards the truck.  
"He has way to many rules." I add as he helps me into the car watching as the other men start walking towards the truck to fill up the tank.  
"Yeah, but the rules keep us alive." He adds closing my door and helping the other men with the gas.


	76. Chapter 76

I wake up to Charlie pushing on my shoulder. My eyes trying to focus on world outside the truck.  
I blink a couple times watching as we drive into a area with large gates letting us pass.  
I look around noticing the streets are filled with people.  
The truck comes to a stop, Charlie helping me out of the truck.  
I step onto the hard ground watching as people take a notice of me quickly.  
A tall muscular man walks out of a the building with men by his side.  
His brown hair shaggy like Daryl's, facial hair thick but not enough that you could still see his skin.  
"I didn't know I was gonna have some visitors today, I would have cleaned up the place a little." He says looking Negan's men in front of me.  
"Yeah well we have a new member for you." Bobby answers grabbing me from Charlie's side and pushing me in front of the very tall man.  
He smirks down to me his hazel eyes scanning my body.  
"Hello, I'm Thomas." A man says his hand shooting out to greet me.  
I quickly place my small hand in his large one and shake it quickly.  
"Anna." I answer quietly feeling nervous. I pull my hand out of his and wrap my arms around myself to protect me.  
"Did y'all find her or is she just a new member?" Thomas ask the men behind me.  
"She's another one of his wives." Charlie chirps in.  
"Oh I see. So then you need to be taken to his other wives." Thomas says looking towards the men by his side. "Go find Sherry, tell her another wife is here to live with them."  
The other man nods before walking back inside the building.  
"Thank you men for bringing her here. She'll have more freedom here then where she came from." He says looking to me quickly.  
"Good, we need to head back. He'll need us." Bobby says before looking towards his other men and walking back to the truck.  
I watch as they climb into the truck and head out of the gates.  
I turn around to see Thomas watching me.  
"So Anna, where were you from?" He asks placing his large hand on my shoulder and pushing me towards the building. I follow his lead into the building the other men leaving us.  
"I come from Alexandria." I answer trying to sound less afraid.  
"I heard about the town, small town with a large amount of people. Farm girl creating a farm inside the walls."  
I nod softly watching the man smile towards me.  
"Are you originally from here?" He asks trying to get me to talk more.  
"Colorado, then to Georgia." I answer.  
"The colorful state of Colorado. I've been there a few time before the dead started walking around. Nice place, state flower the columbine, state flag has a large C. Not very creative if you ask me."  
"I didn't."  
"Got some bite to you, I could see why Negan likes you." He says with a smile. "I'm from Texas, home of the Cowboys." He smiles.  
"Please don't tell me your referring to the sad sappy thing you call a football team?" I ask remembering how I would tease Merle about his favorite football team.  
"Whoa, those men were heroes. Better then any dumb Broncos you had."  
"At lease we won some superbowls." I snap back.  
"But we've won more!" He adds with a smirk. I go to open my mouth but keep it closed knowing he's right. The man starts to laugh. "I really can see why he likes you." He adds pushing his hair away from his face.  
"Fighting over teams that are most likely dead or worse walking around eating people." He says shaking his head.  
A woman walks towards us wearing a black bra and see through skirt her blonde hair reaching her shoulders, her blue eyes looking into mine.  
"Hello, I'm Sherry. I'm one of Negan's wives what's your name?" She asks me.  
"Anna." I answer quickly.  
She smiles her eyes sad. She looks to Thomas.  
"Are you finished speaking with her?" She asks nicely.  
"I am, welcome to Westminster Anna." He says before walking away.  
Sherry looks to me with a small smile.  
"Where did Negan find you?" She asks as she leads the way down a hall.  
"In a town called Alexandria." I answer.  
"I take it as you were his only wife there, cause if you weren't you'd have another woman with you." She answers opening a door leading into a large room filled with couches and draped silks from the ceiling.  
I looks around seeing the other woman some sitting on couches other woman bathing in a open fountain in the middle of the room.  
I blink feeling sick.  
"This looks like some prostitution ring." I whisper not wanting to be heard.  
"That's how Negan likes it." She answers hearing me.  
"What size are you?" She asks taking me by my hand as she walks towards a large closet.  
"Medium." I answer crossing my finger behind my back hoping to God I don't have to wear a dress like hers.  
"Okay I'll find you something to wear, we always wear dresses just incase Negan shows up. He likes seeing his women looking nice and sexy." She says looking through the closet.  
"I heard I'm his sixth wife."  
"You heard right." She says taking a purple dress from the closet and pressing it against my body.  
"Do you like purple?" She asks.  
"Who was his first wife?" I ask wanting to know.  
"I asked you first." she says removing the dress from against me.  
"Yes I like purple." I answer.  
"I was his third wife. His first wife is in the bath now. She's one of his favorites besides the short hairs woman leaning against the couch."  
I look around to where she was taking about. My eyes notice the woman pouring water over her red hair, her white body shining from the water. I look away while she turns around her naked body greeting me. I look to the other woman with short black hair. She rocked herself against the couch her arms holding into her legs that are pressed against her chest.  
"What's their names?" I ask feeling Sherry grab my shirt and start to lift it. "Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" I ask taking a step back and fixing my shirt.  
"Just trying to speed up the process. Just take off your clothes and put this on." She says waiting for me to remove my clothes.  
"Right here?" I ask looking around.  
"Yes, we all know how it is at first cause we have all been there. As you can tell we really don't care about the while nude thing I mean honestly Veronica is bathing in front of all of us." She says looking towards the woman in the fountain.  
I nod and quickly discard of my clothes. I stand in my bra and panties.  
"Those too." She adds her eyes noticing my blueish green bruises on my body. She keeps quiet.  
"Seriously?" I asks trying not to sound so disappointed. I've never like changing in front of other girls. Always a huge fear of mine since middle school while I was in gym class.  
"Afraid so, normally we don't wear bras or panties but I'm wearing mine cause I needed to come and fetch you."  
I sigh knowing I need to hurry and just change so I could get his embarrassing moment behind me.  
I quickly take my last pieces of clothing off of my body standing in the room naked.  
"Great, before we get you to put on the dress you must take a bath. Go bathe with Veronica. By the way if she asks you to touch her hair, don't she loves when people touch her hair. It kinda turn her on." She says pushing me towards the fountain.  
I quickly walk towards he fountain not wanting to be near the woman who has a kink for hair stroking. I quickly walk inside the fountain and stand under the water.  
I quickly wash my hair with a coconut shampoo that is laying next to the steps and wash my body after rinsing out my hair.  
"New girl I see." The red head says as she touches her wet body with her hands.  
"I'm Veronica, you are?"  
"Anna." I answer quickly trying to covert self with my arms.  
"No need to hide anymore, we've all seen you now." She smirks. "By the way, you have a great rack." She winks before she walks away.  
I blink in shock and quickly make my way towards Sherry, in her arms she's holding a towel.  
"Did she ask for you to pull her hair?" He asks handing me the towel.  
I wrap myself in the towel feeling safe again.  
"No I kinda wish she would have." I answer looking back toward the now empty fountain. Veronica placing a dress onto her still dripping wet body.  
"She said I have nice boobs." I close my eyes feeling so exposed.  
Sherry chuckles softly her hand moving over her lips.  
"We'll not to freak you out it anything but she's right. Looks like your the largest cup here." She smiles.  
I hide my face into the towel not wanting to hear anymore.  
"Okay get the dress on and I'll help you learn the rules."  
I pull my face out of the towel to look to the woman.  
"Rules?"  
"Of course, we have rules. The rules keep us alive." She answers handing me my dress.  
I quickly slip into the dress the color making me smile.  
"Very beautiful." She says taking ahold of my hand. We start walking towards another room with beds.  
A woman sitting on a bed her hands running through her hair.  
"New girl, I'm Abigail but I prefer Abby." She says sitting up with a smile on her lips.  
"Anna." I add.  
"Did you tell her the rules yet?" Abby asks Sherry.  
"I was just about to." She answers looking to the darker hairs woman. "So Anna the rules for us girls are really simple. Rule one, we do not and will not talk to the other men. Unless needed. Rule two, we are not to cheat on Negan. He hates it more then anything. If you cheat there are consequences that will be held that day you cheated. We've all learned the hard way." She says placing her hand onto her chest and blinking quickly trying to keep tears at bay.  
"Does he hurt us if we cheat?"  
"Not us physically, emotionally he hurts us."  
"How?" I ask afraid for Daryl.  
"He takes the man you cheated with and he uses the iron. He burns the mans face to carry his punishment forever." She adds blinking tears out of her wet eyes. "My husband. He's in Negan's group of saviors, I was with him while Negan was away and he found out by one of the other men. So he punished him." She cries trying to quickly wipe away her tears.  
"That's not fair." I say placing my hand onto my hip.  
"It's the rules." She cries. "Rule three, don't trust any of the men. Or some of the other wives. They will turn on you just as quickly as the munchers walking around." She says looking to the other woman who is nodding her head in agreement.  
"Seriously, those other bitches out there are not to be trusted. Especially Veronica she told on me and this other guy. We were just minding out own business dancing with no pants when we hear the door open and her loud gasp filling the air. She told right away and he was burned about ten minutes later." She answers.  
"He's a very jealous man, probably cause he's not so good in bed." Sherry says quietly.  
Both women start laughing.  
"Ooh, you are so bad." Abby laughs playfully hitting sherry's hand.  
The continue to giggle.  
"I can tell you what he is good at, table tennis." Sherry says.  
"Did you just say table tennis?" I ask with confusion.  
They both nod.  
"He destroys at that game, he never loses." Abby answers.  
"So he's basically Forrest Gump?" I ask.  
Both girls start giggling.  
"I guess he is like Forrest, Forrest Gump." Abby imitates they way Forrest introduces himself.  
The three of us giggle at our dumb joke.


	77. Chapter 77

Tonight is the first night that I will sleep in a whole different town. Away from my everyone I know, away from my friends, away from Daryl.  
I lay in a bed with Sherry, having to because there are only five beds and I'm the sixth girl.  
She said she didn't mind sharing with me knowing it's my first night and that I was still a little nervous.  
I turn my head and look to the sleeping woman. I don't want to disturb her but not knowing if Daryl is safe I'm feeling a bit emotional.  
I turn my body so I'm laying on my right side, my back facing her.  
I start thinking about Daryl, I start to think about how we met. All those years ago. A smile creeps onto my face. I think about the time he took me camping, he believed I didn't know what I was doing. Honestly I've gone camping before, I mean my god I lived in Colorado. My childhood would have been a mess if I wouldn't have gone camping.  
Daryl was teaching me how to set up a fire, set a trap so in case I got lost in the woods I would survive cause I knew how to hunt a few small creatures.  
I giggle softly remembering his face when I tripped on the tent while climbing inside for bed.  
He was so afraid that I hurt myself but I just laid on the hard ground and laughed at myself cause I was so embarrassed.  
That was the first night I actually slept near a man, we shared the tent. He slept on the right side of the tent, his blankets on the ground. He didn't bring a pillow cause he said that he hated them. I slept on the other side a sleeping bag, a stupid pink pillow and I brought makeup.  
Daryl made fun of me the very next day, asking me why I brought makeup.  
Of course that was the first time I told him I can't go anywhere without my makeup.  
He just rolled his eyes while shaking his head and called me a girl.  
I sit up in bed and lean my back against the headboard, the room dark except for the moon light creeping in from the large balcony window. I quickly and quietly make my way out of the bed and tip toe towards the patio door. I unlock the door quietly making my way out and onto the balcony. I step against the side looking down to the dark night.  
I sit on the side looking around the area until I stop seeing around my area and thinking about all the memories.  
I smile thinking about Daryl's smile. I used to see his smile since I first met him, he would always smile with me. Somedays he wouldn't smile knowing I wasn't around but until I walked to his house his smile would appear onto his face.  
The memory of when I took Daryl to my fathers work party. I took Daryl as my date.  
I stood in front of my mirror twirling in my new red dress I bought the night before, just for the occasion.  
I wore my hair down with curls my makeup not to heavy, I wore red lipstick knowing it really wasn't me but what was wrong with trying something new.  
I touch my dress once more before sitting down to place my black shoes on. While I slipped my shoes on I get a knock on my bedroom door.  
I open it it quickly only with one shoe on, Daryl standing behind my mother.  
"Your friend is here." My mother said before walking out of the hall and into her room to finish getting dressed. I smiled at Daryl before pulling him into my room by his arm.  
"You told me you have a suit for me?" Daryl asked his eyes roaming around my dressed up body.  
"Yeah, hold on let me get it." I answered slipping into my other shoe then walking towards my closet. I opened the closet and grabbed his suit from the plastic bag.  
"Okay, once you put the suit on I'll fix your hair up." I smiled handing him the suit. "Hold on, did you shower?" I asked.  
"No, I just got back from hunting about two hours ago." He answered rubbing his light scruffiness on his chin.  
"Okay, go and take a quick shower in my bathroom."  
"I don't want to smell like a girl."  
"Hey it's fine, I got men shampoo and body wash in there. I did it just in case you ever needed to shower with warm water. Since the last time your water heater went out and you showered here. You had to use my soaps so I did it just in case that ever happened again." I answered with a smile as I walk Daryl to the small bathroom in my room.  
"You better not sneak a peak." He joked.  
"Yeah, hold me back." I smiled walking back towards my bed to hand him the suit. "Hold on, I also got your underwear here too from last time."  
"Did you wash them?"  
"No, I kept the butt juice and ball sweat for you." I answered sarcastically.  
"Shut up and hand them to me woman." He smirked.  
I handed him the clothes. He closed the door.  
I blink returning to the present, my mind wanting to go back to my memory.  
"Anna, what are you doing out here?" A sleepy voice causes me to turn quickly noticing Sherry by the door.  
"I couldn't sleep." I answer with a small smile.  
"I turned and noticed you were gone, is everything okay?" She asks walking towards me.  
I nod softly looking back towards the outside of the walls. The town looking peaceful.  
"You sure?" She presses.  
"I'm afraid for someone back in the town I was from." I answer looking towards her sleepy face.  
"Someone you loved?" She asks walking towards me and taking a seat next to me.  
I look down towards my feet and nod softly.  
"What's his name?"  
"Daryl." I answer my voice quiet.  
"How long have you known him?"  
"Way before the outbreak hit, I kinda grew up with him." I answer looking to the woman. Curiosity forming in her eyes.  
"Sounds like you have a strong bond with him."  
I blink back tears thinking about Daryl holding my hand.  
"You have no idea."


	78. Chapter 78

I wake up to the bright sunlight beaming into the room from the open window. I turn over my eyes squinting while I try to get them used to the light.   
I sit up my hand still covered by the thin blanket I used, I look around seeing the room empty of the other women. I quickly stand, my warm feet touching the cool tiled floors. I walk towards the small hall finding Sherry walking towards me.  
“I was just on my way to wake you.” She says softly her dark eyeliner eyes looking to me.  
“I probably shouldn’t have slept so late.” I reply looking down.  
“Not to worry, it’s still early morning. Were you off to the restroom?” She asks a small smile appearing.  
I nod my head not wanting to speak.  
“Here, I’ll take you. I realize I didn’t even show you where it is yesterday.” She adds before walking away.  
I follow behind, I look around seeing the other women sitting in the shower area watching me.  
We turn a corner into another room, smaller than the others. Opening a door, I see the toilets.  
“Here we are, just remember don’t take too long or someone will think you fell in.” She smiles before walking out.   
Walking into the room I see a large mirror across the wall above the sinks.  
I walk into a restroom stall and relieve myself.  
Finishing, I walk out to wash my hands. I look into the mirror seeing the stress in my face.  
I take a large shaky breath, feeling an unbelievable emptiness in my heart.   
My chin begins to quiver gently before I begin to sob uncontrollably.  
He took me away from Daryl, he moved me out of Alexandria and away from the love of my life.   
Quickly I clean my face of all my fallen tears, my heart still breaking as I think of the day before and all the pain I had suffered.   
“I can’t do this.” I cry looking away from the mirror as pain tears through my body. “I can’t live without him, I can’t.” I cry as I punch my hand through the mirror.   
The mirror shattering around my knuckles, blood dripping down the shattered area.   
I pull back not feeling any of the pain in my hand. I watch as the blood drips down my hand to my forearms.  
The restroom door opens Sherry looking to me, her eyes widening when she sees the blood.  
“Oh my god, what happened? Did you do this to yourself? Anna, you’re bleeding really bad. Abby, get in here bring the first aid kit!” Sherry shouts out the door.  
Sherry walks towards me her hang moving to grab my arm.  
“No.” I try to pull away.  
“Hey, don’t pull away from me. I’m here to help you.” She says softly looking to my wet dripping eyes.  
I nod and let her do what she needs to do.  
Abby walks in with the first aid, her hair pulled back.  
“Is everything okay?” She asks before opening the box and grabbing some small tools.  
“I got it. Watch out for the other girls.” Sherry says looking to Abby before grabbing ahold of the tools.  
Abby nods before walking towards the door and watching for any sign of the other girls.  
“Can you tell me what happened?” Sherry asks looking to the task at hand.  
I look away from what she’s doing and focus on her question. I blink away the bad thoughts of Daryl trapped in a town with Negan.  
“I got angry.” I answer simply.  
Sherry looks to me quickly before pulling out a tiny piece of mirror from my knuckle.  
“I’m gonna start calling you She Hulk. Why would you do something to hurt yourself?”   
“That didn’t even occur to me that it would hurt.”  
“Well, you’re bleeding.”  
“That doesn’t mean it hurts.” I answer looking away.  
Sherry continues to clean up my wound and give me a couple stitches. After she finishes I remain seated on the sink and look down to the tiled floor.  
“Okay honey, I know you’re hurting without your love bug but listen to me. You can’t mope around here forever. Sooner or later Negan is gonna be around to see us, you need to show him you’re stronger here then where you’re from. He’ll believe you won’t need your Daryl guy anymore.”   
“I’ll never be okay without Daryl.” I softly say looking up towards Sherry a tear falling from my left eye.  
“Awe sweetie, I felt the same way you do. After I was taken away from my husband I cried for days but I had to pick myself up and hide the pain away from everyone else. You need to take all that pain you feel and keep it inside until it absolutely needs to be let out. Honey, I hate him too, but you must make it look like you love him. Only when he’s here.”  
I look towards Sherry my anger visible on my face.  
“He needs to die.” I declare through my clenched teeth.  
Sherry’s eye widens in shock before she places her hand onto my thigh.  
“Keep your voice down. Don’t talk like that sweets. Don’t, if the wrong person hears that you could be killed.”  
“Then let them kill me.” I declare.  
“Anna, shut your fucking mouth okay. You’re not thinking straight.” She leans in towards my ear. “You have to seem happy, have to act as if you’re fine. He could let you move back to Alexandria. All of us girls are only here because we cheated.”  
“But I thought Veronica-“  
“She cheated too. Her husband and her were swingers but once her husband was burnt.” She stops and looks away. “He didn’t make it, he was beat and burned. After he died she didn’t care anymore. Negan used her up until she believed she loved him. She hates him just as much as you do but she knows how to keep it in. Yes, sometimes it will come out at times but she knows how to control her anger. You must learn the same thing.”  
“How many of these people has he hurt in this town?” I ask trying to learn more.  
“Everyone, all of us here have been hurt by Negan. We’re more like his small prison.” She answers looking to me before helping me down from the sink.  
“So you mean everyone in this town hates Negan?” I ask as a small amount of hope begins to fill my soul.  
“Anna.” She whispers looking around before looking back towards me.  
“Please.” I plead softly.  
She takes a deep breath before nodding her head.  
“Yes, we all hate him here. We all live in fear of him and live by the rules. The rules keep us safe.” She answers.  
“I’ve heard that from that Charlie guy, One of Negan’s men. He said the same thing you just did. The rules keep us safe. What does that mean?”  
“It mean exactly how it sounds. The rules keep us safe, the rules I gave you when you arrived. Those are the rules we live by, keep to them and we remain safe.”  
Sherry takes my uninjured hand leading me towards the door where Abby is still standing on watch.   
She turns seeing Sherry and I, her eyes landing onto my hand.  
“I’ll make sure to tell the runners that we need another mirror in the bathroom.” Abby says with a small smile.  
The three of us walk from the bathroom to the large sitting area with the other wives.   
Today was the day I would get to know the other girls and learn things about them.  
Veronica sits in a maroon suede chair, her finger tenderly running through her hair.   
Her white see through dress exposing her pink nipples to the filled room. I look away to see the other girls.   
A woman with short blonde hair walks towards me, a pink dress hanging past her feet.   
“Hello I’m Christine, I didn’t have a chance to talk with you yesterday.” She says with a sad smile upon her pale face.  
“Hi, I’m Anna.” I smile as she places her hands on the side of my face and gives me a kiss on the lips.   
I pull back in shock, my mouth slack jawed.   
She walks away towards the large couch with the other girl I still don’t know. She looks to me her black hair shinning in the bright light.  
“That was Christine, she’s also into women. Negan accepts that in the bedroom.” Sherry whispers to me a smile upon her face.  
“Have you?” I ask looking towards Sherry in shock.   
“No, mostly Veronica but he does enjoy a three some. As long as it’s another one of his wives.” She answers looking towards men with a grin.  
“Who’s Snow White over there?” I ask looking towards the girl with short black hair.   
“That’s Lisa, she’s the second wife Negan had. She’s very quiet, keeps to herself a lot. Negan doesn’t use her very much anymore since she got pregnant.”  
“Pregnant? Where did the baby go?”  
“Oh well that’s a sad story.” Abby chimes in with a whisper. “When she gave birth to the baby, she decided she didn’t want it to live in such a horrible world. She threw her off the balcony one night while she was crying.” Abby adds shaking her head in shame.  
“Holy shit, how could she do that?” I ask feeling my heart break for the baby.  
“It was a girl, she didn’t know if Negan would do anything with her once she got older.” Abby answers looking towards Lisa.  
“In all honesty it broke Negan’s heart. He actually seemed happy to become a father. She just lost her mind after Negan took her away from her family.” Sherry adds looking towards us.  
I look to Lisa with pained eyes, I couldn’t imagine having to kill your own child believing that the father was going to hurt her.   
I place my hand over my heart thinking about Elias and Leslie. It broke my heart when they were taken from me, I couldn’t imagine having to do it myself.  
After talking to the other women in the room the door opens and a man walks inside.   
I watch as he stands near the door looking towards us women as if he were choosing meat at the deli. The other women start covering themselves up, making sure none of their body was showing. I decide to do the same knowing all my goodies were showing too.  
“Can we help you?” Sherry asks standing in the middle of the room, covering her body with a silk blanket.  
“We’re looking for Anna.” The man says looking around for me not knowing what I look like.  
All the girls look towards me in unison as I stand from my seat on the couch and walk towards the men covering my body up.  
“If you wouldn’t mind, we’ll have her dressed as soon as you decide to leave the room. Have respect for your leader’s wives!” Sherry shouts in anger.  
The man walks out of the room and closes the door behind him.  
Sherry takes me by my hand and walks me towards the closet. She grabs a large silk robe handing it towards me to put on.   
I slip the robe onto my body, looking at the new look.  
“Place the small sandals on, you don’t want to end up stepping on dirt and bringing it in.”  
Sherry says handing me a pair of sandals and pushing me towards the door.  
I walk out the door finding the man waiting patiently.  
“Yes?” I ask softly looking towards the man.  
“Come with me.” He says walking away, I follow behind looking around the place.   
We stop near a large wooden door, the man knocking before entering.  
We step inside finding another man standing next to another large wooden door.  
“I’ve got her.” The man says quietly looking to the other man.   
The other man nods before opening the door and silently telling me to walk inside.  
I walk into the room alone the man closes the door behind me. Thomas sits behind a large desk his eyes on me.  
“Hello again.” He says a small grin appearing onto his face.  
“Hello.”   
“You’re probably wondering why I have you here, well it’s because we just found some people who claim to know you.” Thomas answers my unasked question.  
My heart drops wondering who in God’s name he has here in this town.  
“May I ask who it is?” I ask softly feeling fear begin to cause me to tremble.  
He nods before standing, he walks towards another door then turns to me.   
“Follow me, when they arrived to the gates they were very tired, hungry and dirty.” He says before opening the door, we walk inside a dinning area.   
My eyes landing on three figures sitting over the table eating food as if it were their last meal.   
I blink a few times until I realize the people I see sitting on the chairs; covered in dirt, dry blood and sweat is Enid, Kyle and Tammy.  
I gasp loudly looking to the three children.   
I begin to shake with shock, my eyes water rapidly while Tammy turns towards me.   
Her small eyes looking to me, her high pitched squeal fills the air as she runs towards me. Her arms wrap around my hips, her face rubbing against me.  
“Anna?” Kyle asks looking towards me his eyes wide with shock.  
I nod opeing my arms wide as he runs towards me and hugs me tightly.  
Enid smiles watching us hug, her eyes looking towards me.  
“Thank you” I mouth as I cry with happiness.


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long adding the new chapters, I got myself a new full time job and haven't had the time.  
> I apologize again, but here is another chapter.  
> Thank you all for your patience :)

Hours passed and I still couldn’t believe the kids are here with me again.  
Tammy hasn’t let me go since I walked into the room, her soft crying having stopped thirty minutes ago. I look around the room, both children having their arms around me while we sit on a love seat in the room Thomas pulled me into.  
Turning my attention to Enid sitting at the table looking towards the wooden floors.   
Opening my mouth as I speak softly to Enid.  
“Where did you find them?” I ask as she turns her head towards us.  
“I found them in the cabin you said they would be, Tammy was shot but the bullet only grazed her shoulder. I helped her out by cleaning her wound and sewing it up.” She answers her brown eyes staring to the little girl.  
“How about you, are you okay?” I ask the dirty faced girl.  
“I’m okay, I’m a little tired.” She stops to look around. “They just found us today. We ran out of the cabin when walkers found our hiding spot. We ran and found a house outside the woods, we were fine until we ran out of food. I’ve been scavenging around the neighborhood when I saw this man walking towards me. I should have ran the other way but I ran towards the house we were staying. He eventually found us and let us know that he wasn’t there to hurt us.” Enid says rubbing the stress from her face.  
“How did they know you knew me?” I ask another question watching the young girl sit up on the chair.  
“Tammy was crying for you while he was driving us here. He must have put two and two together.”  
“Enid I know I asked back in Alexandria was a big and very hard duty to fulfil but you did it. I’m internally grateful to you and your hard work. If you ever need anything just ask, I owe you.” I whisper softly while running my fingers through Tammy’s hair.  
Enid smiles while nodding.  
The door opens to the room leading to the main hallway, Thomas walking inside with a smile upon his face.  
“I can see you’re very happy with having your kids being here, if it would be okay with you I’ll take them to have showers and give them clean clothes.” Thomas announces skimming to the three other kids.  
Enid turns with a smile upon her face before standing and looking to the other kids.  
Tammy shakes her head before trying to move closer to me.  
I look down to the siblings with a smile on my face.  
“I know you don’t want to leave me right now but I think a nice shower will be great. You could smell like a rose instead of a biter.” I giggle while they both laugh and sit up to walk towards Enid who’s following Thomas out as they head to another room to go shower.  
I stand in the room alone and place my hand over my mouth still shocked of having the kids with me.  
I can’t believe they’re here and safe.  
I walk towards the door it opens while Thomas walks back inside.  
“Anna.” He softly says.  
“I know this is one of Negan’s homes, I know that Negan runs this place too. I know that none of us are safe if we don’t follow the rules but please I ask you Thomas, let me keep my children. Find them a room, somewhere safe, some room nobody uses. Somewhere Negan will never find them, please I beg you.” I plead as tears stream down my face.  
“Anna, I was just going to tell you that they’re going to be save. I will have them placed in an area Negan wouldn’t look. I’m not having your kids put in harms way. I’ll keep them hidden from him for as long as I can.” Thomas answers placing his hand onto my shoulder. “You need to get back to the other wives, if one of them finds out about the children.” He stops and looks away.  
“What could they do?” I ask my curiosity getting the best of me.  
“Let’s just say the news will spread faster than some of their legs.” He answers his eyes meeting mine.  
I shake my head hearing the insensitive words blurting out of his mouth.  
I decide to keep my mouth shut before I could change his mind with just a few choice words of my own.  
Walking out of the room and towards our holding area, I skim around taking a look around. Noticing the small world outside the wives room, I poke my head out seeing women and children out as if everything were normal. Exactly how Alexandria was when I was living there.  
I smile thinking about the small memories of being in Alexandria, my smile disappears when I think about what had happened before I was taken out of the town.  
Thinking about Daryl and hoping he’s still alive or hopefully finding a way to escape that town.  
Before anyone had a chance to notice me lingering near the doorway admiring the others; I make my way back to the room with the other wives.  
Ignoring the other wives stares and quiet whispers I make my way to the sleeping area and climbing into the bed I share with Sherry.   
Draping the blankets over my body I close my eyes feeling my eyes being to fill with tears.  
Everything is going in the right direction but only one part of this amazing dream is still missing.  
Daryl, whatever you’re doing, wherever you are just know that I still love you.


	80. Chapter 80

Weeks pass and nobody has found the kids in their hiding spot. I’ve had dinner with them every day in the same room that Thomas took us.  
Smiling softly and closing my eyes I try to keep my mind directed in the dinner the children and I had yesterday.  
Tammy and Kyle laughing while Enid tells a funny story about what her parents did to her one year during April Fool’s day.  
Tammy laughing so hard her cool-aid sprayed from her nose.  
“Anna!” A voice pulls me out of my happy memory.  
I look around to find Sherry next to me while we both shower in the fountain.  
“What were you smiling about?” She asks wanting to know while she fights off a smile of her own.  
Since day one Sherry and I have been great friends, keeping me under her wing to make sure I was doing everything just right. I just don’t know if I could trust her with this secret.  
I look into her eyes and smile before shaking my head.  
“Just something that happened years ago.” I lie not wanting her to have any suspicions.  
“I get those sometimes too, thinking about my family or even when my husband and I first met.”She smiles while washing her body with a bar of soap.  
“I enjoy them very much, it just hurts knowing those moments are gone.” I look down to my soap in my hands.  
“Don’t think of it like that, think of it as a reason to keep going. A reason to keep fighting. Those memories are the only thing that are keeping me alive. I don’t want to lose them.” She smiles before rinsing off and walking towards the edge of the fountain to cover herself with a towel.  
I smile knowing everything she just said is right.  
I will keep fighting, cause unlike my poor friend that just walked away I have four reasons that I’m living for.  
Walking towards the edge of the fountain and grabbing my own towel a crash causes us to shriek with fear.  
Thomas walks inside covering his eyes to keep our bodies hidden from his view.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing in here?” Sherry asks her voice filled with fuel.  
“I’m sorry to barge in here without any notice and scaring you women half to death but I needed to let you all know to get into position.” He says before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.  
“Yeah, that makes a lot of sense to me.” I answer sarcastically shaking my head as I dry myself off.  
“Anna, we need to get dressed now. We can’t take our time.” Sherry says grabbing me by my arm and rushing me out of the fountain.  
I look around while she pulls me by my wrist that the other women are rushing around, changing into clothes I’ve never seen them wear before. I knew something was going on, just didn’t know what.  
Sherry opens a drawer throwing me a purple sheer dress, I slip it on and brush my hair quickly.  
Sherry walks around making sure everything in the area was clean.  
“Sherry I don’t understand, do we have checks or something? Is it like college when they have inspections to make sure the dorm is clean?” I ask wanting to understand what was going on.  
“You could say that, we have to keep our area as clean as possible because women always have things clean, we must look presentable.” She says walking away ordering the other wives to make sure everything looks the way it should.  
I look into the mirror and place a bit of eyeline on just to have my eyes pop.  
I turn around seeing the other women moving towards the hallway, forming a line their chests heaved out.  
Sherry turns noticing me still standing near the doorway.  
She runs towards me grabbing my wrist once again and running to the line. She whispers to me to heave my chest out just like the others.  
I do as I’m told, I look to her again ready to ask her what was going on.  
Sherry sighs knowing she hasn’t given me a clear answer, she looks to me before her worried eyes land onto me.  
“You must be ready, Negan is here.” She whispers.  
The slam of the door causes the other women to jump.  
Negan walks into the room with his other men, one of the wives looks away trying to keep her tears away.  
“Woof! Look at that fine ass line of my wives!” Negan says with a large smile upon his face while he walks down the line of women getting closer and closer to reaching me at the end.  
My stomach twists feeling my hate from the man reappearing, he was the reason I’m not with Daryl. He’s the reason I’m afraid for my children’s lives.  
Negan looks to Sherry before stopping in front of me and giving me a long look.  
Sighing he places his large hand onto my wet hair and shoulder.  
“Look what we have here, you look comfortable in those damn fine clothes.” He says playing with the end of my wet hair.  
“How do you like your new home? I’ve given you a long fucking time to get used to it, are all the girls treating you alright?” He asks.  
“It’s just what I needed.” I answer looking into his evil eyes.  
Rule number one Sherry told me, always agree with Negan. Make him feel like he’s always right.  
“They’re treating me great.” I add answering his last question.  
Rule number two, speak when you’re spoken to. Never keep your mouth closed after he speaks to you.  
He smiles once again before pulling me by my shoulder, causing me to take a few steps forward.  
“Have you taken an interest into any of the other women?” He asks.  
“Sherry and I have gotten close.” I answer truthfully.  
Rule number three, never lie to Negan he will always know and once he finds out you’ve lied you’ll be punished.  
“Sherry? One of my other favorites wives. Now, don’t you worry about a thing my other beauties you still make me harder than a rock.” He winks to the other women.  
“Have you done anything that will make me want to touch myself?” He asks smiling to Sherry and I.  
“Not without you.” I answer with a lustful smile.  
Rule number four, always make Negan look desirable.  
“Ooh, you’re a dirty girl.” He pulls my hair making my neck bend back as far as it can.  
I try to fight the grimace from showing.  
Rule number five, never show your weakness to Negan, he could us it against you.  
“Daryl told me to tell you hi, he called your name before Lucille smashed his head in. You should have seen it, he bled so much more than the red fucker you killed. It took the old lesbian woman about two hours to clean up all the blood.” Negan says into my ear before pulling back, his face covered with a sickening smile.  
The feeling of my heartbreaking causes me to try to pull away from his grasp but I fight myself from doing so. I keep my feet planted onto the ground feeling the recognizable burn of tears in my eyes.  
Daryl, he killed Daryl.  
He killed my Daryl and made Carol clean him up.  
Daryl, my Daryl is gone.  
Negan watches me as I keep all my emotions inside, my tears staying inside my eyes and not making an appearance.  
“Well shit, you’ve gone hard on me. I actually didn’t see that coming, I thought you would be crawling on the fucking floor begging me to take all of it back and begging to see your precious redneck. Well what’s left of him. Maybe making you come here was a better idea then I fucking thought. La de fucking da, I’m a goddamn miracle worker.” He finishes before snapping his fingers and telling Sherry to follow us to the bedroom.  
“Since you’re such a tough girl now, I’m going to have some fun with both of my smoking hot bitches. How would that make you feel?” He asks throwing us both into the bedroom before working his belt open.  
My mind helps keeping me from paying any attention to what’s happening, maybe for the best.  
I feel as if I’m swirling through a whirl pool.  
I can’t feel a thing he’s doing from behind me except for the pain and loss of the love of my life.  
My fourth reason for living is gone, my heart begins to break while Negan is having his way with Sherry and I.  
I finally let my tears fall from my eyes while he’s too busy working himself into ecstasy.  
Daryl, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry you had to die alone, Daryl just know even though you’re gone I will always love you.


	81. Chapter 81

I open my eyes realizing the other two are asleep next to me.  
Negan in-between the middle of us with his arms draped over our shoulders holding onto each of us in a tight grip.  
I turn noticing Sherry blinking while whipping tears away from her eyes.  
Wanting to ask if she was okay but afraid to wake the monster in-between us I decide to keep quiet and keep my stare on her as she fights off her fit of tears.  
Sherry turns her attention toward me realizing I’m awake and watching her clear away her watery eyes.  
“Are you okay?” I mouth to her while glancing to Negan just to make sure he’s still asleep.  
Nodding her head softly she whips the last of her tears away before mouthing the same question to me.  
“I don’t know.” I answer feeling nothing but emptiness inside.  
Negan moves slightly his arms tightening around us before he opens his eyes to look to each of us, he blinks twice realizing we’re both awake.  
“Well shit, if I would have known you were both awake I would have wanted to wake up sooner and give you my morning fuck.” He smiles down to us sitting up and touching my face gently before telling me to climb over him.  
I do as he says while he moves the blanket away grabbing himself to have his way with me.  
“Shit, my morning wood is ready to fuck the pussy up!” He announces before shoving himself into me.  
While he has his way with me, I watch Sherry adding kisses to his jawline while he pounds into me.  
“You’re so fucking tight for me, gonna keep this up and I might blow my load into you.” He says breathlessly while he picks up his pace.  
I keep my eyes closed while he has his way and thinking about Daryl. How Daryl must have felt before he was killed, what he must have been thinking before he took Lucile to the head.  
I open my eyes to see Daryl under me, his eyes watching me while he shows me how he loves me. I lower myself down, chest to chest with him to capture his lips in an amazing kiss.  
Feeling Daryl’s lips moving alone with mine while he makes love to me.  
I look into his blue eyes and see all the love he’s offering me.  
I begin bouncing myself onto his length, the feeling becoming so amazing.  
“Fuck baby, keep working yourself on me.” He says while placing both of his hands behind his head while watching me work myself over him.  
The way Daryl feels within my body, hitting spots inside that I never knew where there.  
“That’s my girl, you like that don’t you?” He says placing his large hand onto my hip while I work myself faster onto his lap.  
A warm feeling begins to take over my body and causing me to lose my breath. A feeling begins low inside my stomach, something I’ve never experienced before.  
Making eye contact with Daryl again before the feeling takes me into a high that has me screaming into the air.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna fucking cum inside that pussy!” Daryl shouts before he starts pounding into me causing me to moan feeling as if I were flying higher and higher into bliss.  
The sound of our wet combined bodies slapping together before he roars and groan filling my ears while he pumps his load into my warmth.  
“Oh fuck, I haven’t came that hard in years.” He adds pulling me down to kiss his lips.  
I open my eyes noticing Daryl gone and Negan in his place.  
Fighting off the tears I climb off his lap still breathless while clinging to the blankets for warmth.  
“Holy shit!” He says between heavy breaths before turning to look to Sherry and giving her a kiss. His tongue slipping inside hers without any warning. Her eyes open wide in disgust but keeps quiet.  
Pulling back he smiles towards both of us women, stretching his arms above his head he makes his way out of the bed, his white ass showing as he walks over to his pants on laying on the carpeted floor. He bends over to grab his pants, pulling them on and throwing on a shirt as he makes his way out of the room without another word or look.  
Knowing he’s left the room and not coming back I begin to cry softly, I sit up trying to breath to catch some air but not catching any into my lungs.  
Sherry turns towards me her eyes widening as she crawls towards me, arms wrapping around my torso.  
“Anna, Anna you need to breath okay. Breath sweetie, focus on your breathing.” Sherry says moving her hands to each side of my head, her thumbs rubbing gently against my sweaty skin.  
I finally take large breaths of oxygen, catching my breath.  
My whimpers the only sound left while she pulls me into a tight hug.  
“It’s okay, I know you’re hurting. I know the feeling. I’ve been there.” She says softly while placing my head onto her naked chest.  
“Daryl, Daryl’s dead.” I cry as I continue to suck for air.  
“I know honey, I know.”  
“I didn’t mean to like it.” I cry out hating myself thinking about how I made love to Negan, thinking it was Daryl.  
“It’s okay.” She answers softly her hushed voice trying to calm me down.  
“My mind took me away from this moment and I just imagined Negan as Daryl. I couldn’t stop myself.” I reply pulling my wet face away from her chest to look into her eyes.  
“I never slept with Daryl, never had the chance to experience real physical love with him. I imagined he was with me just now and I couldn’t help myself.” I begin to cry again, looing away feeling disgusting.  
“You liked it because you believed it was Daryl, it’s understandable sweetheart.”  
I shake my head wiping away the tears I have on my face.  
“You don’t understand, I’ve always have been sexually abused by men. I’ve never experienced loving, consensual sew with a man. I wanted that to be shared with Daryl but I never had the chance to share a moment like that with him.” I explain looking into her eyes, fresh tears streaming down my face.  
“Honey listen to me, I’m not angry with you and I know Daryl wouldn’t be angry with you either.”  
I shake my head in disagreement.  
“You keep trying to explain yourself to me about what just happened, but I feel that inside you’re trying to make yourself understand what just happened. Yes, you felt something amazingly intimate and yes it might have been felt with the wrong man but I believe that you were thinking it was your Daryl and thinking if you never had the chance to make love with him that on your mind you just did. I believe that counts. Daryl was there with you in the moment, it was him not Negan. I understand that, now you need to sweetheart.” She answers placing her hand onto my hair before leaning over and giving me a kiss on my forehead.


	82. Chapter 82

Walking out of the room with Sherry by my side, her chilled hand grabbing ahold of my arm leading me into the area where a meal is being held.  
Sherry gave me a new dress that can be worn with everyone around, something I can wear when I’m with the kids. While Sherry walks me into the room and noticing the other wives sitting at the same table with Negan.  
Taking a breath and squeezing Sherry’s hand for support, we take our last few steps towards them ad notice two empty seats next to Negan.  
Negan turns his attention from his food on his plate to look towards Sherry and I, his dark eyes lighting up before telling us to come and sit.  
We move in Negan shaking his head before making eye contact with me.  
“You’re sitting next to me.” He says as I slowly make my way to the empty chair next to him and take my seat.  
Sherry keeps her hand clinging onto mine knowing I need as much support to keep myself grounded.  
“Would you like me to feed you this piece of chicken?” Veronica asks from the other side of him.  
His eyes meeting hers before his smile appears quickly, he nods and winks to the woman holding the chicken.  
She feeds him his food while softly stroking his beard with her free hand.  
“How’s the chicken? Do you enjoy the food my love?” Veronica asks with her wanting eyes watching the man as he chews his food.  
“It’s great.” He answers reaching for his glass of wine.  
Veronica tries to take it away from him so she could help him drink it but Negan pulls his hand back as she pulls his hand towards her. Some of the wine spills onto the table and his lap.  
Veronica pulls her hand back, placing her other hand over her mouth.  
“I’m so sorry my love, let me clean it up.” She says with fear in her voice as she grabs her napkin to clean up the mess, Negan’s face bright red with anger watching her every move.  
“Listen to me Veronica, I appreciate you wanting to help feed me and give me my drink but damn it woman, I’m a grown ass man! Does it look like I need fucking help to feed myself, does it look like I’m a fucking cripple? I don’t fucking think so, now give e some goddamn fucking space!” He shouts his voice echoing inside the large room, the others in the room turning their attention to his words while Veronica begins to clean up the mess from the table while nodding her head in agreement to his words.  
Sherry squeezes my hand, turning to look to her I notice her gesturing to the food on the table.  
I shake my head knowing I couldn’t eat even if I wanted too.  
“You have to, don’t waste any of the food they made for us today. Negan hates a person to waste so much food.” She whispers looking towards me.  
I nod before grabbing some food from the table and placing it onto my empty plate in front of me.  
Negan looks to me as I begin to take small bits of the chicken.  
“You like the food?” Negan asks, I turn to look to the large man nodding softly and covering my mouth with my hand to answer.  
“Good, all of the dinner came from Alexandria.” He says with a smile upon his face while I look to the food, the feeling of my stomach twisting.  
Don’t show him and emotions, don’t feel it. I tell myself while taking a mouthful of food and smile with the large mouthful of food.  
Negan’s eyes widen as he watches me stuff my face trying to get as much chicken into my mouth.  
“You stuff anymore in your mouth you’ll know what it’s like to give me head.” He says wanting to gross me out with his disturbing words.  
“No, this is thicker.” I reply pointing to the chicken as I cover my mouth with my hand realizing what I had just said. I look to Negan with fear in my eyes.  
Negan’s face flashes red with anger watching me swallow down the chicken piece by piece.  
“Fix your comment.” Sherry whispers into my ear while eating her food.  
Taking a drink of my wine I smile to Negan before trying to fix my mess.  
“What I meant was the meat was so thick I could hardly breath, you on the other hand gives me a bit of breathing room but less room in my… None of this is helping, is it?” I ask.  
He shakes his head before grabbing me by my arm and dragging me towards the door.  
I look to Sherry for help, but knowing she couldn’t do anything to help me this time.  
Negan pulls me into another room the lighting not the best as I watch his angry eyes staring me down, I look to him quietly expecting a beating.  
I brace myself for what’s to come.  
Negan lets my arm go and walks towards a box in the corner of the room, opening the box he takes grabs something covered in a white sheet before turning around to walk back towards me with the object in his hands.  
I take a step back in fear from what’s in his hands but I wait until he stops right in front of me, his eyes watching my every expression.  
Throwing the object to me as I catch it in my arms I realize that it’s not heavy.   
“Unravel the sheet, check it out. I brought it for you.” He says his eyes watching me before I do as he says.  
Unraveling the sheet from the object I feel something cool and wet as I touch the object from under the sheet.  
Finally removing the sheet, I see the object to be a black leather material wrapped into a ball.  
I begin to open the ball noticing the top is completely wet.  
Moving my hand away from the material to clean the water from my hands I realize as I pull my hand away that my hands are covered in blood.  
I take a deep breath in shock looking to Negan for answers but all he shows me is a smile upon his face.  
Knowing he wouldn’t help me in any way, I decide to keep opening it and seeing the blood slowly making its way down the length of the material.  
Noticing the material is inside out I fix it the way it’s supposed to sit and I realize I’ve seen this leather before, turning the leathered vest I notice the bloody wings on the back.  
Dropping the vest to the floor in fear knowing the blood was Daryl’s I look to Negan my eyes filling with unshed tears.  
“Just wanted to give you a gift before I leave today.” He admits with a smile upon his face.  
My stomach twists and turns at his words. Negan walks over to me leaning over my back his lips near my ear.  
“You have nothing left except his fucking blood covered leather vest. I’d bring back his body but I’m sure you wouldn’t want to see it without his head.”  
I shake feeling his hot breath on my ear hearing the sound of his smile in his voice.  
“Just remember who you belong to, you’re mine.” He says with anger dripping from his voice before walking away and out of the room leaving me with Daryl’s vest.  
I look down to the vest laying on the floor, tears forming in my eyes as I go to my knees and grab the vest and place it against my chest. My tears falling when I close my eyes.  
I could care less about the blood covering the vest, I cling to it wanting to smell Daryl’s scent, trying to make my time with his vest the moment I was taken, the time I didn’t have to say goodbye to the love of my life.


	83. Chapter 83

Negan left without another word, his large group of flunkies following behind.  
I remain in the room where he left me, my tears having stopped hour ago. Pain in my heart remaining still clinging onto Daryl’s vest.  
I remember the day Merle and Daryl had bought the vest.  


 

Daryl walks into the small thrift store I was working at the time, finishing helping with a costumer. The woman walking away with her bag clutched in her hands as if the brothers were going to hurt her for her purse.  
Daryl and Merle walk past her, not giving her one look. Which seemed to confuse the woman.  
She continued out the door turning to see Daryl opening his arms for me as I hug the youngest brother.  
“What are you guys doing here?” I ask pulling back to look into their faces for the answer.  
“Darleen and I have saved some money to buy ourselves some accessories for the motorcycles.” Merle answers Daryl punching Merle on the shoulder for calling him by his hated nickname.  
“Okay, that’s awesome.” I nod my head smile upon my face. “You’re not buying them here, right?” I ask looking around my hated job.  
“Shit no, somewhere better.” Merle answers.  
“Like?” I ask still wanting to know where they had in mind.  
“When are you off?” Daryl asks finally speaking.  
“Give me about ten more minutes and I’m all yours.” I answer noticing Daryl’s blush appearing.  
Oh, how I love to make this man blush.  
Ten minutes were up and I make my way out of work, seeing the brothers with their dad’s truck.  
“I thought you guys would at least have the bikes out, I wanted to feel the wind in my hair.” I complain not really sounding upset.  
“They’re not ready yet. Still working on them just going to have to use the truck.” Merle answers from the driver side, arm hanging out the rolled down window.  
“Okay, so am I sitting in between the both of you?” I ask smiling towards the brothers.  
“Of course sugar, big ol’ Merle needs some company.”  
“Merle how many times do I have to tell you to stop hitting on me?” I state while climbing into the car and over Daryl’s lap to sit in the middle of the brothers.  
“I know sugar, it’s kinda hard not to.” He answers winking towards me before turning on the car with a loud roar. He begins driving away from my job and down the road, windows open the cool air running through my hair.  
He drove for what seemed like hours, finally driving up to a small house in the middle of another bad neighborhood. Of course.  
Parking the truck and making his way out of it, Daryl and I climb out of the passenger side. Daryl turning to chuckle at me as I stretched out my legs from the long drive.  
“You didn’t tell me I needed to pack a lunch.” I whined feeling my stomach rumble with hunger.  
“She might have food for us to eat inside.” Merle answered turning slightly, while making his way up the step to the door.  
“She? You’re actually a client of a woman?” I ask with surprise in my voice.  
“Just this once.” Merle answers once again before knocking on the metal door. The sound of his knuckles rapping against the echo like metal.  
The door opens an older woman standing in the door way; her eyes dark with black eyeliner, hair light pink, black Metallica t-shirt under a leather vest on to match her leather pants.  
“Damn, it took you long enough.” The old woman speaks before making her way back inside her house. Merle turning to smile towards me before making his way inside, Daryl and I following behind.  
“Where the hell did you guys find her?” I ask into Daryl’s ear as quietly as I could.  
“Ran into her while buying parts for the bikes.” Daryl answers his blue eyes looking into mine.  
I nod in understand, continuing to follow Merle and the older woman into her back room.  
The smell of leather reaching my nose before I walked inside the room, the woman stops in the middle of the room eyes landing on the three of us as we stop near her.  
“Who’s the chick?” The older woman asks eyeing me.  
“Family friend.” Merle answers.  
“Alright.” She shrugs before going on. “Now that you boys are here, let’s get your idea’s for the vests.”  
“I was thinking just a plain leather vest, nothing to crazy. Merle here doesn’t like to look too much on the spotlight.” Merle answers glancing towards Daryl and I.  
“So just a plain vest, nothing special?” She asks grimacing.  
“Exactly.” He smiles turning back towards the woman.  
“I think maybe laces on the sides, like a corset.” I chime in looking to the older woman, her eyes widening as her smile appears across her face.  
“I like the way you think.” She says while turning to grab a sheet of paper to write down the ideas.  
“So a simple vest, with laces on each side.” She speaks as she writes down what to give him.  
“I- Anna, that’s not what I want.” Merle turns to me.  
“Merle think of it, let’s say you get way to drunk and end up taking it off. You sober up the next day and realize it’s gone, how are you going to explain your vest to people while retracing your steps?” I ask trying to get him to understand that it would be easier to locate or make out the difference from other vests.  
“Fine, just do what the woman says.” Merle rolls his eyes still not liking the idea but just deciding to deal with it.  
“And you quiet boy?” The older woman  
Daryl turns to glance towards me, his eyes questioning me in what he should have.  
I smirk knowing he’s wanting me to give the woman an answer.  
“I’m not too sure in what to get. Maybe I could give you an answer later.” He says looking away from the woman.  
She rolls her eyes while shaking her head, not liking the fact that he hadn’t made up his mind earlier.  
“Fine, give me a call.” She answers walking towards her paper covered desk, grabbing a small rectangular card as she makes her way towards Daryl. She hands him the card, her name and number in flames on the card.  
“Uh, thanks.” Daryl answers softly.  
Merle makes his way out of the room, trying to get out of the house. Daryl turns to follow behind, as he starts to walk I grab onto his arm pulling him back into the room his eyes wide with shock.  
“What? What’s wrong?” He asks me, before I let his arm go and make my way towards the older woman.  
“Ma’am, I know what you can do for his vest.” I answer watching the woman turn towards us once again. Her painted eyebrows raising in surprise.  
“Okay.” She grabs her small piece of paper she was writing Merles order. “I’m ready when you are.”  
“Same kind of side, like his brothers. On the back though, do you think you could put wings?” I ask noticing Daryl redden in the face slightly.  
“Wings? What kind of wings?” She asks glancing towards Daryl.  
“Angel.” I answer the woman’s smiling forming onto her face.  
“Angel wings, I like the way you think. This vest is going to be fun to make. Do you want me to write your order down?” She asks me eyeing me.  
“Oh no, I’m okay.” I answer shaking my head before glancing to Daryl.  
Daryl’s eyes on me a hint of confusion with my choice for his vest.  
The woman nods before walking away with her small notes from their orders.  
“They should be done in a week, I’ll give you a call when they’re done.” She speak softly walking out of sight.  
Daryl and I look to each other before walking out of the room towards the front door, we remain silent as we walk out of the house. Daryl grabs my upper arm in his hand gently stopping me from walking away.  
“Are you gonna tell me why you just ruined my vest?” Daryl asks sounding a bit angry in my decision, his eyes on me while I look away trying not to let his words hurt my feelings.  
“It’s not ruined Daryl, it’s just different from the rest.” I explain looking into his eyes as I answer.  
“You gave my vest angel wings Anna, why the hell would you do that?” He asks his eyes beginning to fill with anger.  
“I choose the wings only because I want you to wear something that will help you realize what I see in you then what you see in yourself.”  
Daryl lets go of my arm, eyes scanning me as if he were trying to understand what I just said.  
“I don’t understand.” He answers.  
I roll my eyes feeling my tears begin to develop. “How many times do I have to explain it to you Daryl?” I ask staring into his eyes.  
He doesn’t answer my question, the tables must have turned. I must have made him feel stupid just as he made me feel.  
“Daryl.” I grab his large hand in my small one. “You’ve been the only person to hear my story, hell you’re the only one who has seen me live through it. When my dad would drink his liquor and start to become angry with mom and I, I would run. I would run to you. You knew exactly what I was going through Daryl, you understood exactly what I was going through. You took me into your arms and make me feel save. You would tell me stories about how you and Merle did things as a kid, you would make my horrible moment into something better. You knew how to make me feel wanted, safe and just plain loved. I know you don’t believe any of that, that you just did it was because you had to or because you didn’t want to see someone else go through the same pain you have.”  
“It’s cause you don’t, I hate to see you hurt. I hate seeing you treated the way you shouldn’t.” Daryl explains.  
“That’s exactly the reason I did it Daryl, I never had to ask. You were always there. You always keep me in your eye, you make sure I’m okay. Daryl you’ve kept me under your wings, you’re my angel.” I finish one tear falling from my eye landing on my cheek.  
Daryl lifts his hand to my face, the knuckle wiping away my tear.  
“I’m your angel?” Daryl asks a hint of a smile appearing.  
I nod my head softly. “You’re my angel.” I reply my smile appearing.

 

I look to the blood covered vest, tears forming in my eyes once again.  
I lift the vest up to my cheek, hugging it to me.  
“You’re my angel.” I whisper into the vest my tears falling from my eyes.  
The door opens from behind me, the sound of a soft sigh filling in the quiet room.  
“Anna.” Sherry whispers.  
Moving the vest away from my face, I make a slight move turn around and see the woman who’s taken care of me.  
“Anna. It’s been two hours.” She speaks again making her way towards me. Her hand touching my shaken shoulder.  
“He killed him.” I whisper back feeling the care the woman has for me placed on my shoulder.  
“I know sweetheart.”  
“He really killed him.” I begin to cry softly, Sherry goes to her knees beside me. Her arm draping over my shoulders.  
“I’m sorry.” She whispers.  
“So am I.” I answer my voice shaking with tears.  
Memories of Daryl and I spending time together begins to flash in my mind.  
Daryl and I meeting on the street when my car broke down.   
The day he finally started talking to me after hanging around them for weeks.   
When my dad hit me after he’d got drunk, I ran to my room and snuck out to see the brothers but only found Daryl.  
The way he held me in his arms when he saw my reddened skin. Telling me how his dad did the same things to him.   
Letting me see his scars upon his back.   
Sleeping next to him that night, his arm draped over my body in a protective way.   
Daryl teaching me how to use a crossbow and teaching me to hunt with it.   
Tackling Daryl to the ground with excitment the first time I killed a squirrel. Making the squirrel and feeding the both of us.   
Daryl and I laughing when Merle fell when he was drunk.   
When my parents went out of town and asking him to stay over.   
Daryl showering in my shower and using my soap, how he complained that he smelt like a flower.   
Calling him when a rain storm kept me up in fear.   
Daryl coming over soaked from the rain. How he held me in his arms when the lightning and thunder would cause me to jump.   
Kissing Daryl on the cheek after the night I asked him to come with me to my dad’s party for work.  
Having him come over to change into the suit I bought for him, just to have him shower the dirt off.   
Dancing with him in the back of the room when he was embarrassed to be seen dancing.   
Sneaking him into my room that night while my parents were both passed out drunk in the living room.  
Sleeping by his side still in our fancy clothing.   
Waking to his face in my neck.   
Telling him I got a new job with the thrift store, the proud look on his face but the disappointment of the job being thrift store.   
Daryl walking in on me changing into my work clothes while I was running late, his blush getting me through the day.   
Going with them to buy their vests, the ride to the woman’s house. How he kept complaining how he needed to pee.   
Peeing by the woman’s bushes after Merle made fun of us for being soft bitches.   
Calling him up when I had a bad day at work.   
His saddened face when I told him I was pregnant.  
The look he had when I started to date his brother.  
How quiet he became, when I would show up to the house.   
The day I slapped Merle when I found out that Merle had Daryl do meth. The anger in my voice as I scolded Daryl.  
Finding myself a new job after I quit the thrift store.  
Telling both Dixon brothers that I made enough money to buy a house of my own.  
Daryl and I pretending to be a married couple while searching for a house.   
Finally finding the house and laying on the wooden floor with Daryl by my side.   
Having the brothers help me move all my crap out of my parent’s house and move into mine.   
Daryl supporting me when I told him I wanted a second job.   
Finding a job with the grocery store.   
Daryl coming over one night when a thunder storm started.   
Daryl feeling the baby move for the first time. His hand remaining on my baby bump the whole night just so he could feel any movement.   
The night I cried in his arms while I ranted about being tired from working both jobs and not believing that I could have a child on my own.   
Daryl telling me he found a job to help with the baby. How he rubbed my back when I was almost ready to blow.   
The brothers taking care of me the day Merle ate my chips.   
Daryl helping me tie the apron around me before walking into work.   
Daryl showing me his motorcycle for the first time. My fear in him getting hurt as he reassured me he would be fine.   
His bike breaking so he couldn’t use it. The anger in his face while he kicked the bike to the side and cursed at it.   
How he complained to me that his bike was supposed to be his freedom away from his dad.   
Hugging him while running my fingers through his light brown hair.   
Calling the brothers when I was going into labor the next day.   
Daryl running all the way to the my house to make sure I was okay.   
The ride to the hospital, Daryl helping me with my Lamaze training we learned on the movie he rented. Holding onto Daryl’s hand while I was giving birth. Merle passed out on the floor when he saw the crowing of the head.   
Daryl kissing my sweaty forehead when Elias was born. Holding the baby in my arms and seeing his eyes filled with tears.  
Daryl holding Elias for the first time. Daryl quietly humming Sweet Child O’ Mine while he held the baby in his arms when I was trying to fall asleep.   
Teaching Daryl to change Elias’s diaper.   
Daryl taking me home with the baby in the car seat. Carrying him in and placing him in his crib.  
Daryl offering to help raise Elias while I watched him sleep in his crib.   
Daryl and Merle coming over to the house everyday, while Elias grew like a plant.   
Merle feeding Elias in the kitchen while Daryl and I put together Elias’s new toy.   
The day they came to the house when Elias wouldn’t stop crying.   
Daryl checking on the baby when I was asleep on the recliner.   
Daryl carrying me to my room and tucking me in. Waking up to hearing the baby cry and hearing Daryl in Elias’s room humming.   
Daryl teaching Elias how to walk and talk after I would walk away to make dinner.   
Daryl and I so proud of Elias when he started school. Merle showing up to see Elias so he could use my car so we could see his drug dealer.   
Daryl telling me he was sorry about what happened, kissing my forehead and letting me know he wouldn’t put himself in danger again.   
Daryl and Merle coming over to surprise Elias with a new crossbow. Elias asking Daryl to teach him how to hunt.   
Daryl and Elias leaving me to go hunting.   
Waiting three long day until they returned with enough meat to feed an army.   
Daryl and Elias making plans on camping.   
Daryl and I fighting about who Elias’s father was.   
Daryl saying something so evil I slapped him.   
The look on Daryl’s face after I realized what I did. The anger in my body causing me not to care.   
Saying two words to him before leaving.   
Not letting Elias see his uncle Daryl anymore.   
Years passed and I hadn’t talked to Daryl.   
Merle coming to see in in the café while I was serving costumers. Telling me how Daryl changed.   
Calling Daryl for the first time in years and being greeted by a drunk angry Daryl. Hanging up when he said something else cruel.   
Deciding to leave Daryl in the past.   
The world changing years later, my son being killed while I was being used.   
Finding myself in time of trouble and wanting to find my family.   
Finding Alexandria instead and staying there until the new group of people showed up.   
Finding Daryl to be one of the members.   
Daryl hugging me like I never left.  
I pull back thinking of what has been happening since he came into Alexandria.  
Daryl finally telling me he loves me, kissing Daryl.  
I let one last tear fall to my cheek, before wiping it away with anger in my body.  
Negan has killed the last thing I’ve cared about, the last part of me that has to do with my old life.  
Daryl.  
I would not let his death be in vain.  
I knew what to do. I finally knew what to do.  
I turn and look to Sherry her eyes landing on my solid face.  
“Anna?” She asks with concern on her face.  
“I’m done.” I reply standing up and feeling the pain in my legs from sitting in one position for hours.  
“Anna, what do you mean?” She asks remaining seated on the floor.  
“I mean, I’m done. This is going to end here and now.” I answer holding onto Daryl’s vest.  
“Anna you’re scarring me.”  
“I don’t want to scare you Sherry, I don’t but I just realized something.” I answer honestly looking down to my friend.  
“I just realized that fear is the only thing keeping me back from doing what needs to be done.”  
“What’ that?” Sherry asks standing to her feet.  
“That Negan must die. And I’m done being afraid of what else he can do. I’m not going to let that man stop me anymore. I’m not going to have him keep me in one spot. I’m going to do what needs to be done. I’m going to kill him. I’m going to set us free.”  
“Anna, you mustn’t talk like that.”  
“Oh but I can, cause I know you’re tired of this too. I know you miss your freedom, I know you miss your husband. This is your time to fight back too. Get your husband back, fight for him, to be with him. Something just clicked in my brain, something that can change all of our minds.”  
I realize then I’m standing in front of everyone of the people in the town. Men, women and children all listening to me speak.  
“What is that?” A man asks from the crowd.  
“Negan is just a man, he’s flesh and blood. Negan will die, if you all will help me. Come together, right now so we could finish this. Let’s get our freedom back.” I announce to all the people in the crowd.  
Everyone nodding and speaking to others while agreeing.  
“Together we can end our fear, together we can fight our way back to freedom.” I add.  
Everyone nods, and shouts with agreement.  
“Come with me and I will help you train, fight and become a warrior. We will set ourselves free.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome :)


End file.
